


Something New

by Fottiti



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Ezio Auditore da Firenze, College AU, Crackhead energy, Desmond Miles Lives, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Panic, Gen, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Late Night Writing, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, No Plot/Plotless, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Typos, Wholesome, back on my bullshit!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: In which Desmond and Ezio are roommates in college and try to get all their friends to meet.Assassin’s Creed College AU :)
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Lucy Stillman, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Other Minor Relationships
Comments: 51
Kudos: 76





	1. Desmond

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin’s Creed college AU aka what this quarantine has lead me to write lmao a million years late to the old Assassins games fandom but here we are lol  
> The main characters are Desmond and Ezio! But I’m also adding chapters about Altair (my laptop is a bitch and won’t let me add the accent but.. it is what it issss) too cause he’s a babe,,  
> ANYWAY this is totally just for fun there’s no plot or anything, it’s something fun I’ve been doing during this crazy time while we’re all stuck at home and by sharing I hope y’all have a fun time too :) stay safe friends

On November 1st the sun that shone through the fourth-floor window and lit the entire smaller lecture room up entirely, the bright morning light bounced onto the white board as the history professor talked without hesitation. Not paying attention, or choosing, to ignore the handful of college students who skipped the mornings coffee and were sleeping with their heads down against the desks or their heads in their hands. The sun warmed the room creating a warmth that aided the students that chose to rest their heads, the warmth like a comfortable embrace inviting them to sleep.

Desmond Miles had been fighting the inviting warmth for the past ten minutes. If asked, he knew he would not be able to tell what the professor had been talking about. His open notebook lay neglected on his desk as he chewed on the end of his red ballpoint pen. He’d forgotten his pencil case in his dorm. Desmond sighed and closed his uncharacteristically soft brown eyes as the sun hit his face, losing his fight against the warmth. It would not hurt to sleep for the remaining twenty minutes of the lecture he mused at least he got up and physically went to class. Desmond placed his pen between the pages of his history notebook that read “Italian Ren. 15th Century” and closed the notebook to page in his side pouch book bag that rested between his feet. He closed his eyes and ignored the questioning look he got from the girl sitting beside him as he laid his head down against the desk. He grumbled uncomfortable and tugged the hood of his hoodie on over his head then settled down again closing his eyes.

“And please remember to hand in your essays into the drop box on the college website!” Desmond woke with a start, hearing the students start shuffling to pack their belongings and rush to the next set of classes that started in fifteen minutes. “I made an exception last assignment, but this essay I won’t be so generous, so please submit your essays on time or be prepared for a zero.” The professor closed her laptop and Desmond watched as a few students went to ask her questions.

Desmond scribbling the date his essay was due onto the back of his hand in large bold letters and checked his watch, he rolled his eyes seeing the professor had lectured longer than the schedule class time and noted he would be late for his Ancient Roman History lecture if he didn’t sprint across campus. Desmond pulled his bag over his head so it rested on his shoulder across his body, and shook his head deciding against attending his next class he left the lecture classroom with his hands in his pockets, hood on and headed to the biggest library on campus. For his daily dose of Starbucks.

Upon arriving, Desmond was not surprised at all to see the line long. Sighing and rolling his eyes Desmond waited at the end. He scanned the first floor of the library and lowered his eyes to his runners when he recognized he didn’t recognize anyone, it was not like high school at all he noted he was so used to being able to walk around his high school and say hi to multiple people on the way to his classes. He wasn’t prepared for how different college would be and didn’t expect such a huge difference between his grade twelve year and first year college. He hadn’t anticipated that he wouldn’t be able to adjust like he wanted to in his second year, yet here he was. Desmond didn’t mind though, he had a few different friend groups that he was lucky enough to know that attended the same college he did, happy that some were a year or two older so they could help show him the ropes and he couldn’t wait to tease his first year friends. He pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket to grab his debit card, and smiled seeing a few text messages, Snapchats, posts shared with him on Instagram, YouTube and news updates. Desmond didn’t open any messages from his friends but scrolled through his emails to pass the time he waited in line. After ordering his usual go-to iced caramel coffee and two warmed chocolate chip cookies, Desmond read one text message as his phone buzzed and vibrated obnoxiously as he stuffed his debit card into the back of his phone case.

EZIOAUDITOREDAFIRENZ-AYEE 9:46

>thanks for turning off my alarm cazzo. ur dead

Desmond felt a smile tug on his lips as he read the message, he headed towards the exit and stuffed his cookies into his hoodie pocket and took a sip of his drink. He held the door open for the person behind himself and nodded as they thanked him, before chuckling to himself and typing in a response with one hand.

ME 9:47

>skip ur classes lmao its friday I did u a favor I ditched my roman class lets go for lunch

Desmond sipped on his coffee as he put his phone back into his pocket. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked through campus back to his dorm, unable to pay for a single room and live happy Desmond and his best friend, they had grown up together and continued to keep in touch even when Ezio’s family moved back to Italy for his father’s work. When the Auditore’s decided to return, Ezio and his older brother and sister went to another high school in the city. The pair reconnected and often hung around one another during their years in high school and decided to take a stab at independent living and moved into a two-person dorm at the start of their second year, the history focused college they were attending was an hours drive from the city their families lived. His brother Federico and sister Claudia were in their fourth and first years of university that was in the city, Ezio’s little brother Petruccio was starting his first year in high school as Ezio was starting his second year in college. Ezio Auditore being his best friend and now roommate, meant that the Italian was no longer safe from Desmond’s random but harmless urges to prank his friends. Desmond scoffed seeing Ezio read his message but not immediately answer, he was probably mad about the alarm, Desmond thought for a second and remembered that Ezio had math as his first class on Fridays.

EZIOAUDITOREDAFIRENZ-AYEE 9:50

>fine but ur buying

ME 9:50

>ill text when im outside wont be long get ready

EZIOAUDITOREDAFIRENZ-AYEE 9:51

>fuck

Desmond chuckled to himself as he put his phone in his pocket and headed towards the parkades reserved for the residents. He was grateful there were not as many students as he expected when he got to his old red Honda Civic, Desmond connected his phone and played his usual classical music as he left the parkade and headed towards his building. Desmond hummed along to Mozart as he texted Ezio he was at the rear of the building waiting, two songs passed before the back doors swung open and Ezio came into view. The Italian combed a hand through his bangs and shot Desmond a glare when their eyes met and gave him the finger as he tied his medium long hair into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, we was wearing his usual two necklaces around his neck that could be seen due to his plain white button up shirt being open two buttons at his neck, one side of his shirt was tucked in his casual dark jeans which were rolled up twice around his ankles showing his high top Converse, his bracelet and watch each on one wrists to balance out his look. Desmond envied how he could always look formal and casual.

“Good morning best friend.” Desmond smiled at him warmly when the passenger door swung a little too aggressively open. “You look fucking sexy by the-“

“Quiet, you annoying piece of _merda_.” Ezio closed the door behind himself and leaned his head back against the headrest. “Salisbury House now.”

Desmond mocked him and flinched as Ezio raised a hand as if to backhand him, he chuckled then put the car into drive. “Can we not go to Sals? It’s such an old lady place, remember that time those old ladies said you should cut your hair ‘cause you’re a guy? Do you remember how pissed you got?” He pulled onto the main road and sped to the restaurant knowing Ezio would get more and more irritated if he didn’t get his food, they were lucky that their college was near a busy highway and had many fast foods, shops just a few minutes drive off their campus.

Ezio ran his fingers through his bangs. “Fine, we’ll get pickup.” He muttered a swear under his breath as the seatbelt light wouldn’t stop beeping unless he buckled his seatbelt in. “And Leonardo’s coming over tonight, so I suggest you find somewhere else to sleep.” Ezio grinned and Desmond didn’t even have to look to know that Ezio had that playful glint in his warm brown eyes.

“Chatterbox Da Vinci?” Desmond questioned. “You’re still with him?” Signaling to get into the lane that Ezio’s restaurant was on, thankfully it was close but off campus.

“That’s a shitty nickname, even if he does talk a lot, and is good at art.” Ezio nodded and tossed his backpack that had been sitting between his feet into the backseat. “Actually, it’s pretty good but _si_ , and it’s going really good.” Ezio sighed contently and rolled down his window for fresh air. “I really like him Des.” Ezio smiled just at the thought of his boyfriend.

Desmond smiled to himself. “Happy for you man, so does that mean I can shoot my shot with Rosa?” Ezio snorted a laugh, “What about Christina?”

Ezio chuckled and shook his head. “Des, we’ve been over it a million times. Although she may be interested in me, I have no interest in Rosa she simply taught me a couple of, life lessons to put it.” Desmond laughed at how he made air quotes, “And Christina.” Desmond turned to look at his friend as he trailed off. “You know.”

“Still into her?” Desmond pulled into the Salisbury House parking lot and turned off the engine.

Ezio shot him a look, and Desmond knew what that look meant. “Cliché, but it’s complicated. Mother and father want me with her and don’t approve that I’m dating Leonardo, even if mother pays him for his paintings and loves them. But Christina and I, our lives are too different. She can’t decide if she wants to stay in America for nursing school or go back to Italy.” Ezio sighed and ran a hand down his face. “I don’t know, _merda_ its-“

“I’m messing with you Ezio.” Desmond patted his shoulder grabbing his attention, “I know you and her will always have a thing, and no way I hell I’ll go for your girl.” Desmond closed his eyes, “No matter how bad I just wanna.” He shot his hand out as if grabbing something round and Ezio snorted, then snapped his eyes open to jerk his car back into the middle of the lane.

“I’m meeting her for coffee in couple days, so I’ll keep you posted.” Ezio smiled and rolled his eyes. “And she’s not my girl, sometimes I wish she were.” Ezio pulled out his phone and Desmond watched as his friend’s entire face lit up when the screen came to life, “Then I remember how in love I am with him.” Ezio turned his phone to Desmond so he could see his screen saver. It was a picture of a blonde boy, hair long enough that is hung around his jaw and he could tuck behind his ear and light traces of stubble on his jaw and top lip, bright blue eyes and freckles dusted across his face and down his neck, he was smiling at the camera while Ezio had his arms wrapped around the boy’s shoulders and kissing his cheek from behind. Desmond remembers taking that picture for them at a house party a few weeks ago.

“Wait hold up.” Desmond turned in his driver’s seat to face Ezio fully. “You love him?”

Ezio’s eyebrows shot up and his cheeks flushed. “I-“

Desmond shoved his shoulder as Ezio looked at his phone again. “Oh my- Ezio! Look at you! You’re in love with him!” Desmond laughed, “I’ve, in all my twenty years of life, have never seen you speechless. Ezio Auditore in love mark the date.” Desmond exhaled dramatically and put a hand on his forehead. “Wow. My best friend is in love, and with a guy! Man for being a lady’s man-“

“ _Sta’zitto_!” Ezio’s cheeks were uncharacteristically red.

“English please.” Desmond chuckled. “Your Italian lessons suck, I can’t learn shit from you.”

“Shut up Desmond!” Ezio sighed but couldn’t contain his smile. “I’ve always found guys attractive as well as girls. I just, never new how much until Leonardo. And I’ve grown up and no longer treat women like objects, sleeping with one after another-“

Desmond rolled his eyes. “Yeah I know all about your little coming out story Ezio. It wasn’t a big surprise. And all the girls, let’s just say it was your sexuality fucking with you. But man, the chances that you, an Italian, meet another Italian in America at the same college. And he’s an art student and you’re an art lover. I think you better thank your lucky stars for him Ezio.” Desmond pulled the keys out of the ignition and motioned for the restaurant. “Anyway, let’s go?”

“Yes, please I need a coffee, and thanks for getting me one by the way.” Ezio pointed at the Starbucks in the cup holder. “ _Cazzo_.”

“Opps?” Desmond struggled playfully. “How ‘bout we don’t bitch today?”

Ezio climbed out of the car with his signature eyeroll. “You give me every reason to bitch.” Desmond closed the door behind him and stuffed his wallet into his pocket.

Once they ordered their meals, Desmond and Ezio talked back and forth about school, their friend groups, plans and other general things that popped into their minds. While waiting for their food, Ezio muttered his usual Italian curses under his breath and Desmond chuckled when he saw three older women whisper to one another and point in their direction.

“I told you, this happens every fucking time.” Desmond leaned over and whispered to him.

“You know what would be fun?” Ezio looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smirked, the scar on his lip that mirrored Desmond’s cocked up as he did.

“Leaving?”

“Just to fuck with them,” Ezio motioned his head to the older women who had yet to cease staring, “act gay.”

Desmond looked at him quickly. “Me? Gay? Isn’t that your thing?”

Ezio chuckled, “Kiss me on the cheek.”

“No!” Desmond shook his head, “Your Italian charm won’t work on me, and you know I’m straight as-“

As he spoke, Desmond froze when Ezio scooted closer on the bench and put a hand on his knee then Desmond’s eyes went wide when Ezio kissed him on the cheek quickly. Ezio then leaned his head on Desmond’s shoulder, who was now blushing a deep shade of red, Ezio hummed and closed his eyes with a playful smile on his lips.

“I hate you.” Desmond whispered.

They laughed together when the offended group of women gave disapproving looks and left. Ezio took a phone call and stepped away to talk to his boyfriend Leonardo, and Desmond was left alone scrolling through his Instagram. He was laughing at the memes his friends had sent him and sent a few back before a text message caught his eye.

CUTIE KENWAY 10:17

>Hey want to study later?

Desmond smiled and looked to Ezio, who was still on the phone and Desmond noted how he was smiling like an idiot and pacing a few steps. As uncharacteristic as it was, seeing Ezio nervous and caucious about what he said to someone he liked made him smile. Desmond never knew his best friend to be a nervous guy, so he just raised his eyebrows and shook his head. Ezio was head over heels in love and didn’t even know it.

ME 10:18

>out for lunch rn with Ezio can we go this evening?

CUTIE KENWAY 10:18

>Of course whenever you are available

Desmond’s head snapped to the front desk when he heard his name called. He paid for their meals as Ezio wrapped up his phone call and they headed towards his car, by the time they got there Ezio was already picking and eating his hashbrowns. “Angry Italian needs to eat!” Desmond laughed and recorded a Snapchat of Ezio stuffing his face with bacon to go along with his hashbrowns. Ezio rolled his eyes and gave his camera the finger, “Dude at least use a fork or something, _mio dio_.” Desmond chuckled.

They ate their means in the comfort of Desmond’s car and took turns picking and playing their music. Desmond kept his classical music and movie soundtracks, and Ezio played his modern pop and rock while making sure to throw a song completely in Italian into the mix once or twice and singing along loudly, one hand on his heart and the other slapped Desmond in the face. They bantered back and forth like they always did when trying to pick a play for dessert.

They settled on the bubble tea shop just a few blocks down the road.


	2. Desmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not really sure what the hell is going on with the paragraph spacing.. I'll try and figure out but i hope it's still understandable! Sorry about that y'all

“Hey! There you are!” Desmond called and patted his friend on the back. “How’s my dear friend Ratohnh- uh- Ratohnhaketon doing?”

“Your pronunciation is still slightly off.”

Desmond sat across from him at the table in the library as he rolled his eyes. “Getting closer though?” Desmond looked to the self serve Tim Hortons at the entrance of the library and noted he’d get himself something later. Dismissing the fact that he had Starbucks that morning, you could never consume too much coffee in one day as a college student.

“Getting closer, just call me Connor. I’ve yet to meet a settler that can properly pronounce my traditional name.” Connor smiled with one eyebrow raised in a challenge and looked up from his book. “We have not seen each other in a few weeks, how are you Desmond? How are your classes?” Connor placed his arms on the table and folded them to look at Desmond who was dropped his backpack onto the floor and flopping himself down into the seat across the table.

“Geez don’t pelt me with millions of questions as soon as I sit down Connor!” Desmond groaned and Connor raised an eyebrow as Desmond ran his hands through his short hair and sighed loudly then shrugged and pulled a few notebooks from his backpack. “But, you know, good. Kinda regret choosing to study for a classical art degree.” Desmond smiled and stretched his arms over his head, sighing when he was rewarded with a few satisfying pops in his shoulders and back. “But it is interesting stuff. How ‘bout you? How’s the politics coming?” Desmond rolled his head around on his shoulder then nodded his chin to his friend in question.

Connor sighed and leaned his head back. “More stressful and much more content than I had originally anticipated.” He ran a hand over his scalp and grabbed the hood of his black hoodie to pull it more around his neck, hiding the bear claw necklace he always wore, on the bottom he was wearing simple dark jeans and old high top basketball shoes.

“Oof, yeah some of my classes are like that too.” Desmond hummed in acknowledgment, “You got a hair cut I see.”

Connor nodded and ran his hands over his newly shaved scalp. His dark brown hair was long enough to tie in a bun on the crown of his head, while the sides were shaved, “Yes, my mother insisted.”

Desmond smiled. “Well it looks good. You’re that kinda guy that always looks good, know what I mean? No homo.”  
Connor chuckled and shook his head. “Sure Desmond.”  
Desmond smiled and checked his phone when it lit up from a meme sent. “Oh yuck, Ezio and his boyfriend are probably sucking each other faces off in our dorm right now.”

Connor looked over the screen of his laptop then closed it. “Come again?”

Desmond leaned his elbows in the table and folded them to look at his friend across the table. “Ezio, the Italian. Remember him? I think you met him once when I forced you to come to that party.” Desmond chuckled as Connor nodded at the mention of the party. “Anyway, he’s bi and him and his boyfriend are sleeping in our dorm tonight. His boyfriend, Leo or Leonardo, Ezio only calls him by his full name which is cute I guess anyway, Leonardo’s Italian too isn’t that weird? I hate hanging out with them cause they talk Italian just to annoy the piss outta me.” Desmond rambled.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Connor took a long sip of water from the water bottle he had resting beside his laptop.

“Yeah,” Desmond shrugged, “hey you’re a good listener you know that?”

Connor blushed a little and broke their eye contact.

Desmond smiled at the display. They had met in grade nine and as long as he can remember Connor was always quiet and shy. He was never one to show much emotion either, but that never bothered Desmond. He knew Connor cared for his friends and family greatly even if he didn’t show it often and he had a troubled past. Connor grew up in a remote First Nation with a small population, he remembers how Connor had told him how he didn’t learn English until he and his mother had moved to the city when he first started high school. They had also moved because Connor’s mother, Kaniehtiio (who always greeted Desmond with a firm nod and a handshake as she said “Call me Ziio Desmond.”) was a burn victim from a house fire and had lost her right leg to it, they had moved to the city so be closer to a real hospital for her appointments and to make life easier for the both of them.

“You got a girlfriend yet man?” Desmond put his elbow on the table and used his hand to hold his cheek up. “Girls like a guy who can listen.”

Connor’s face flushed a deep shade of red and he laughed awkwardly. “No.”

Desmond grinned. “Are you gay? Or bi? A lot of my friends are actually it’s-“

“I’m not gay Desmond.” Connor sighed. “Are you?”

Desmond scoffed and waved a hand dismissing the topic. “Pfft, no way. I like titties too much.”

Connor laughed a little. “I can agree with that.”

Now it was Desmond’s turn to laugh. “You seem like an ass kinda guy though.”

Connor flushed and Desmond chuckled. “Can we please change the subject? Do you have a girlfriend yet?”  
Desmond sighed dramatically and shook his head. “Don’t I wish.” He opened his notebook as he spoke and flipped through the pages getting to his last taken notes. “Remember that girl I told you about a while ago?”

Connor narrowed his eyes as he thought. “Remind me.”

“Her name’s Lucy.” Desmond looked up to his friend again. “Lucy Stillman. We’ve been in school since,” He sat back in his chair and ran a hand thought his hair. “forever. Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun are all like my oldest friends. And Ezio, but he moved back to Italy for a few years and when he came back he went to another school. But Lucy and them sort of adopted me into their friend group in like grade five I’ll say. And the four of us have been best friends ever since. Even though Shaun and Rebecca are a year older, they all went to a really expensive tech engineering kinda high school, which was total bullshit.” Desmond rolled his eyes, “They totally ditched me, jerks.” Desmond looked up and noticed how Connor had an eyebrow raised and a questioning look on his face.

“Dramatic much?” Connor teased and Desmond scoffed.

“Whatever. Means I got to meet you in high school huh?” Desmond smiled and Connor nodded. “Anyway, me and Lucy reconnected cause we had English together last term and now we’re all talking again. And dude let me tell you Lucy is mad fine.” Connor chuckled. “You gotta meet my friends some time you’d like them, I dunno about Shaun no one really likes him, but Rebecca for sure. You’re smart and their smart and-“

“Desmond,” Connor sighed, “where is this going? I have a test tomorrow I need to study for.”

Desmond frowned. “I dunno I can’t remember.” He chuckled, noticing and admiring how he could always talk with Connor. “Oh yeah I like Lucy and want to date her, there happy? Want some coffee or something?”

Connor watched as Desmond got to his feet. “From Tim Hortons?”

“Duh, where else.”

Connor rolled his eyes, but Desmond knew that he wasn’t angry or annoyed. Connor was that kind of guy that would never get mad or annoyed with his friends. Even if he acted like he was. “Just a peppermint tea please.” Connor nodded in thanks and Desmond ran a hand over his shaved scalp as he walked by making Connor grumble and swat his hand away.

“You got it grandma.” Desmond winked at him. After making their drinks and buying himself more chocolate chip (he really had a problem with those) cookies, he returned to Connor who was typing into his laptop and thanked Desmond when he placed his tea down. They sat together in a comfortable silence; Desmond wrote notes from a novel he had to read for his history class while Connor studied for his test on his laptop. Sometimes chatting back and forth about what it was that they were currently working on and what is was that they hated and or loved about their classes.

“What time are you going to study until?” Connor asked after they had been studying together for a little longer than an hour and a half. He took off his reading glasses and perched them on his head as looked over his laptop at Desmond who was reading from a paper.

“I dunno, maybe another twenty minutes or something. How ‘bout you?”

Connor flipped his cell phone over for the first time since they met up and scrolled through a few text messages. “I think I’m going to call it a night, mother is texting and asking when I’m coming home. I hate to worry her she isn’t in good health and she is getting older.” He sighed to himself softly as he grabbed his glasses case and pulled the lens from his head to put them away.

Desmond checked the time on his watch and raised his eyebrows seeing that it was 23:13, “Oh damn, we lost track of time.” Desmond folded his notebooks and started stuffing them into his backpack. “Do you wanna ride home, bet it’ll be faster and safer then waiting for a bus.”  
Connor smiled and shook his head. “You already bought me a drink and shared your beloved cookies with me and agreed to meet up with me. I can’t ask anymore of you Desmond.”  
Desmond frowned. “The hell you talking about? That’s how friends treat each other Connor, don’t you dare started acting like you’re not worth splitting a cookie over ‘cause I swear to God.” Desmond narrowed his eyes. “I’m for sure giving you a ride home now, I don’t care if you bitch and scream bloody murder, you’re ass is getting in the Civic.”

Connor smiled and sighed, knowing it was no use and that Desmond was determined. “Alright but please, let me give you some gas money at least.”

“Zip it Connor, you don’t even live that far.” Desmond took the last few sips of his coffee before getting to his feet. “Text your mama you’ll be home soon. And that she shouldn’t worry ‘cause I’m a good driver.” Desmond smiled and put his backpack onto his shoulders.

“Thank you, really Desmond.” Connor spoke softly as he rose to his feet, he was 6’5’’ meaning he easily towered over 6’1’’ Desmond, who just waved a dismissive hand and patted him on the shoulder, Connor smiled down at this friend.

“Hey man anything for one of my best friends. And hey, think you’ll have an open couch tonight?”


	3. Ezio

Ezio woke to the blankets he was beneath shuffling; they were pulled back exposing his shoulder and making him absentmindely groan a little and shiver from the sudden cool air on his bare skin. Ezio squinted his eyes closed at the morning sun shinning through his windows right onto his face, Ezio groaned again as he rolled onto his back, one arm thrown over his eyes trying to shield them from the sun.

“Oh Ezio,” Ezio moved his arm to lay over his head on his pillow and cracked an eye open to see his boyfriend standing beside the bed, “I didn’t mean to wake you _amore_.” Leonardo smiled a little when Ezio just shrugged. “I’ll go make us something to eat, _torna a dormire_.”

Ezio grunted wanting to disagree and make breakfast together, but he just sighed when Leonardo leaned down over the bed to kiss him on the forehead. Ezio let the warmth of his lips spread across his body and he got comfortable under the covers again with a smile.

“I won’t be long.” Leonardo whispered and grabbed a pair of shorts from Ezio’s dresser and put his hoodie he wore last night for their date back on.

Ezio nodded in acknowledgment. He chuckled to himself for a moment and thought of the situation he was in, if anyone would have told him that at age twenty he was going to be in a stable relationship and with a guy, he would have laughed. Before he’d met Leonardo, Ezio remembers of Desmond would frequently call him a “man whore” and looking back on how he had acted, and he would have to agree with Desmond. All Ezio used to do was party and drink and sleep with whoever he found attractive, not paying too much attention to their gender. He was the popular guy in school that slept with every girl, even when he was back in Italy for those years surrounded with his father’s work, was he popular in the middle schools. It wasn’t until grade eleven that Ezio started to sleep with guys as well. Desmond would tell him to stop, and that he should slow down a bit. But Ezio felt so lost himself like he didn’t have a place in the world and he used the people he had sex with as a means to forget that he was questioning his sexuality and afraid of how his friends and family would react if he came out as bisexual. He was relieved that his two brothers and sister quickly accepted his sexuality when he told them, but started having some trouble at home when his parents didn’t accept him, this being one of the reasons that he and Desmond moved out together.

Thinking back to his past relationships, it wasn’t until a months ago when Ezio spilt his coffee on Leonardo’s college work at a Starbucks that he finally knew he had met someone special.

Ezio rolled his eyes at his thoughts and at how typical he was being, it’s like he was the main character in a movie that doesn’t believe in love until he meets the cute art student in a coffee shop. Ezio pressed his palm into his forehead and felt himself blush at how cheesy his thoughts were being, sighing to himself, Ezio shook his head and got to his feet. He dressed in a pair of grey Roots sweatpants pulling them high on his hipbones and tied his hair into his usual low ponytail, and grabbed his phone as he plucked Leonardo’s clothes from the floor and laid them across his made bed. Ezio yawned as he scrolled though the unread messages on his phone, only deciding to read Desmond’s.

WHOISDESMOND?? 11:34pm

>sleeping at Connor’s tn ill be back round 12 tomo

ME 11:30am

>hey just woke up Leos still here were making breakfast

WHOISDESMOND?? 11:33am

>aight

Ezio put his phone into his pocket and followed that smell of eggs and bacon to the small kitchen that he and Desmond had in their dorm, it was a bigger dorm that they decided to rent with two rooms a bathroom and a small kitchen. He peeked inside Desmond’s room which was right beside his to see it the usual mess it was, and he chuckled seeing that Desmond hadn’t come back the night before. Ezio made his way past the bathroom and towards the small in counter stove where he smiled seeing his boyfriend swaying back and forth on his feet as he fried two eggs.

“ _Buongiorno_ Ezio.” Leonardo tucked his hair behind his ear as he turned to the sound of Ezio’s footsteps and gave him a sunny smile when their eyes met. “You haven’t gone back to bed, I apologize for waking you _amore mio_ , I-“

“ _Buongiorno_ Leonardo.” Ezio whispered and kissed his cheek enjoying the tickle of his stubble on his lips and effectively quieting the blonde boy. Ezio smiled seeing cheeks flush a light shade of pink as he walked around him to pour himself a cup of coffee, Ezio hummed and leaned back against the counter with his eyes closed. “What’s the special today?” Ezio cracked an eye open to look at the eggs in the frying pan.

“Burnt eggs I’m afraid.” Leonardo shrugged and buttered the toast when they popped out of the toaster, “Do you mind taking them off the heat?” Leonardo motioned to the pan and Ezio nodded, Leonardo sprinkled shredded cheese onto the toast and used the utensil to pick an egg up and slide it over the cheese. “ _Buon appetite_!” He smiled and handed Ezio a plate with an egg on toast on it.

Ezio smiled warmly and took the plate and they sat together at the two-person table across from one another as they at in a comfortable silence. Ezio reached out and placed his hand over Leonardo’s and rubbed the back of his knuckles with his thumb making him smile, they twined their fingers together and finished their breakfasts. It wasn’t the best fried egg Ezio had eaten, and it was safe to say Leonardo was more talented in creating art than he was a cook, but Ezio didn’t have to heart to do anything other then to smile and compliment.

“You really think so?” Leonardo raised an eyebrow and looked to his plate with the half eaten egg and toast on it, “I don’t imagine anyone would like this _merda_ , but I am quite glad that you find it to be to your liking love.” Leonardo smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Ezio on the cheek. “Do you mind if I shower?”

Ezio shook his head as he stuffed the last bit if egg into his mouth. “No, not at all. Towels are under the sink.” Ezio smiled as he got to his feet and took a hold of their plates.

Leonardo noticed him holding the plates and swore to himself under his breath before returned to Ezio, trying to quickly take the plates form his hands. “How foolish am I! I’ve made breakfast, let me clean the plates Ezio, please I-“

Ezio smiled fondly and pressed their lips together. Enjoyed how Leonardo froze and Ezio was able to pull the plates away from his hands, “I’ve got it taken care of Leonardo.” Ezio smiled when they pulled apart, “Go and shower and we can start our weekend.” Ezio kissed his cheek as he tucked Leonardo’s hair behind his ear when he staked their plates onto one hand.

Leonardo shook his head with a smile. “I won’t be long!”

Ezio smiled and watched him go to their washroom, and it wasn’t long until he heard the water running. Ezio finished the dishes and his coffee and put back the butter into the cupboard as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

ALTAIR IBN LAAHAHHA 11:56am

>need the notes 4 class meet me library in 20, bring coffee

Ezio raised an eyebrow as he tossed his phone onto his bed and picked out an outfit for the day, since it was Saturday, he chose something more casual and comfortable. Midterms were coming up and he noted that Leonardo usually worked on his paintings whenever he didn’t have classes. Ezio combed a hand through his bangs and picked a pair of dark jeans and a dark red long sleeve, he would bring Leonardo to meet Altair to give him the notes then he would follow Leonardo and study for his classes in the art building. Ezio gathered his textbooks and notebooks and put them into his backpack and set them by the door so he wouldn’t forget. Speaking of forgetting, Ezio always forgot to text people back.

ME 12:03pm

>gonna be longer than 20 minutes lol

ALTAIR IBN LAAHAHHA 12:04pm

>at least bring coffee then 2 large blacks for me an Mal

Ezio rolled his eyes and looked to the shower when the water stopped. He turned to see Leonardo enter his room with the towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair, the blonde smiled when their eyes met. Ezio smiled and scanned his boyfriend’s body, admiring his toned upper body and legs. Leonardo liked to work out even though he never put it to use, he was an art student who was never into sports of any kind. Art was his passion, but he also had a secret talent for engineering and his knowledge would most definitely get him into the faculty easily.

Leonardo winked as their eyes met again. Ezio chuckled and closed the distance between them and placed his hands on his hips and kissed his forehead, “You’re beautiful _amore mio_.” Ezio whispered and Leonardo smiled widely. “I’m gonna shower and heads up Desmond’s probably gonna be back any minute, he’s never late.”

“A trait that I wish you had.” Leonardo chuckled and walked to his bed and smiled seeing his clothes neatly folded.

Ezio rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder, “There’s some other pieces of your clothing in the top drawer, you’re very forgetful Leonardo.” Ezio grinned as Leonardo turned to shoot him a glare. “You can wear some of mine too if you want, I imagine our day is going to be filled with studying so why not be comfortable hm?” Ezio nodded as Leonardo thanked him.

Fifteen minutes later Ezio emerged from the bathroom to see Desmond and Leonardo sitting across from one another at the small table chatting. They looked to his direction and Ezio smiled at the two most important people in his life.

“Get in your room and check your phone dude, its been going off like crazy.” Desmond motioned his head to their rooms, then nodded to Leonardo who was smiling. “Leo’s teaching me Italian swear words!”

“ _Si_ , and he’s getting quite good at it.” Leonardo grinned.

Ezio chuckled and made his way to his room to find his phone ringing, he wasn’t at all surprised to see Altair’s name and contact photo of the Syrian glaring at him with a blank expression in the screen. Ezio put a hand on his hip and let the towel hang around his waist as he answered the call. “ _Si_ , what is it Altair?”

“Don’t _si_ me _al’abalah._ ”

Ezio smiled and held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he pulled. “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, did we?”

“Whatever. You gonna meet me or not?”

“Dunno, not my favourite thing to get sworn at in Arabic as soon as I answer the phone.”  
Altair sighed through the phone in the dramatic way he always did.

“I’ll be there in twenty, no coffee.” Ezio let his towel drop and he dressed himself then pulled on his dark jeans doing the button them then stood with a hand on his hip and other holding the phone. “Cool?”

“Fine. I’ll go get coffee, text what you want or I’m getting you black.”

Ezio nodded, “You really need to work on your bedside manners _cazzo_. Get me a large regular, two expresso shots and my boyfriend medium double double.” Ezio chuckled as he heard Altair growl as he hung up. He finished dressing and slung a hoodie over his shoulder just in case it got cold out and grabbed his backpack. “Leonardo _caro_ , are you ready to go?”

Leonardo and Desmond looked in his direction as he emerged from his bedroom, “It was nice to get to speak to you more Desmond.” Leonardo got to his feet ad bowed a little as Desmond smiled at him and said the same as he took his phone out from his pocket. “I hardly have any idea where we’re going.” He raised an eyebrow and grabbed his too-fancy-for-a-third-year-college-art-student leather laptop bag and crossed his body. The blond put his hands into the pockets of his light jeans that were rolled up at his ankles to show his dark brown dress shoes and his signature too-wild dress socks, on top he was wearing one of Ezio’s dress shirts tucked and his long dark grey coat with the hood. Ezio took a second to admire his outfit and swallowed thickly as Leonardo gathered his medium length hair and tied it into a half assed manbun. Instantly the shorter hairs started to loosen and fall from his bun, and he tucked the strands behind his ear, he admired how casual he looked last night for their date and now how formal he looked, comfy clothes be gone. “I borrowed one of your shirts and left my hoodie in your room, I hope you don’t mind.”

“ _Mio dio_ , you’re gorgeous Leonardo.” Ezio muttered and watched as Leonardo cast his eyes downward with a smile, and Desmond made a fake gagging sound and got to his feet.

“Well that’s my sign.”, Desmond made his way to his room not looking up from his phone, and Ezio passed him to kick on his Adidas shoes and their door. “And hey Ezio,” Leonardo had opened the door to leave and they both turned to see Desmond leaning out of his room, “I got called into work from one-thirty ‘til nine-thirty tonight. Do you need the Civic?”

Ezio shook his head and they made their way to leave, Leonardo waved bye (to which Desmond returned) and disappeared from Desmond’s line of sight in the doorway. “No I’m meeting Altair and Leonardo’s probably going to paint today so I’ll study with him”

Desmond leaned his cheek on his doorframe, “Oh damn, I haven’t talked to him in forever, I’ll text his bitch ass tomorrow and see if he wants to catch up. And come keep me company at work I’ll give you free food.”

Ezio chuckled and made his way to leave, closing the door halfway he heard.

“By the way! You gays always dress nice!”

Ezio rolled his eyes and closed the door all the way and turned to see Leonardo smiling. “He’s quite nice, I like him.” Leonardo took his hand and laced their fingers together as they headed to the elevator, smiling as their eyes met and Ezio squeezed his hand.

“He’s lucky I like him too.” Ezio smiled, “The _idiota_ is always late for his half of the rent.”


	4. Desmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the image of Rebecca and Desmond being close friends so here I am fueling that lmao

Desmond looked the clock behind the counter and sighed, he leaned his elbows on the Starbucks counter and ran his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of ways he could make the last hour of his shift pass quicker. Nothing was coming to mind; it was times like these Desmond wished he didn’t quit Tim Hortons at least there he got to work with Connor and they could talk and dick around a little. Desmond smiled fondly at the memory of how Connor could only work the front counter in the restaurant because nobody could understand his Native American accent through the headset.

“You’re seriously going to run your hands like that through your dandruff infested hair and plan to serve people their drinks?”

Desmond rolled his eyes as he stood tall again. “I’m sorry, I’ll-“  
“You’re damn right you’ll go wash your hands Desmond that’s disgusting. And wipe the counter down when you come back.” The meanest coffee shop supervisor to exist, Juno, gave Desmond a dirty look and pointed to the washroom. “And hurry up, you don’t get paid for being an idiot. You're lucky I'm giving you a warning, if this happens again I'm writing you up."

As soon as Desmond closed the bathroom door behind himself. He flipped his middle fingers high, then sighed and washed his hands quickly, might as well avoid getting lectured and humiliated by his supervisor in front of his co-workers. Nearly every shift, Desmond debated on quitting his job but with only having four courses this term and more than enough free time he needed a job. Ezio came from a wealthy family and they could easily pay for their rent, but both Ezio and Desmond declined the generous offer and would only ask for help if they needed it. Ezio had quit his job at an expensive men’s clothing store a few weeks ago due to a manager that would not let him trade shifts with others to accommodate for the few night classes he had a week. Ezio missed his job because he liked dressing nice and using his charm on the shoppers to get to buy the clothes and use his name so he would be the highest ranked salesmen in the store. Desmond admired Ezio for leaving the job instead of not showing up for his shifts (which Desmond guessed he would do) and immediately looking for a new one.

Desmond combed a hand through his hair and set the headset back on as he sighed to himself and closed the lights as he left the washroom. Failing to notice a customer waiting in line, Desmond banged into them and they both stumbled a few steps.

“I’m so sorry!” Desmond quickly recovered and turned to the customer who was bending over to pick something from the ground. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry I wasn’t-“

“Chill Desmond, it’s me.”

Desmond frowned until he recognized that long blonde hair and that small but muscular build, he felt his cheeks heat instantly. “Oh shit, hey Lucy. Sorry I-I didn’t see you.” Desmond smiled a put a hand on Lucy’s back as she grabbed her wallet and stood tall again, even at her full height she was barely up to Desmond’s shoulder.

Lucy turned and tucked her hair behind her ear and when she smiled Desmond nearly melted. “It’s cool Desmond, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Desmond nodded and ignored the beep in his headset that signaled someone was in the drivethru, he watched as the high school girl working rolled her eyes at him and reluctantly took the order. “So, um what brings you here?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow and nodded to the counter. “Coffee?”

“Dear God, that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever, ever witnessed! May I apologize on his behalf Lucy.”

Desmond rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks heat. “Hello to you too Shaun.”

Desmond turned to see Shaun push his glasses up his nose and shoot him a cocky smile. “Seriously though Desmond, are you going to apologize for that horrendous attempt at a pick-up line or am I-“

“Lay off Shaun!” Desmond smiled as Rebecca came to his save, as usual. “Quit being a dick or I’m not paying for your pain in the ass, broke ass!” Rebecca combed a hand through her pixie cut hair and smiled at Desmond. “Nice to see you Miles, been a fat minute. Finally we’re here and you’re working.” She hit Shaun on the upper arm and stood beside him as the four stood in a little circle talking to one another.

“You know what that means, discounts.” Shaun teased and Desmond chuckled as he shook his head. “Thank goodness you’re working Des, maybe someone will finally get my order right this time. And you know I’ll yell if it isn’t right.”

Desmond smiled and hugged Rebecca as she motioned for him to hug her with her hands. “Nice to see you too ‘Becca.”

Rebecca squeezed him tightly before pulled back after a moment. “Heads up, angry looking lady glaring at the back of your head.” Shaun and Lucy followed her gaze and they winced before awkwardly looking away and Desmond knew that look.  
“Fuck Juno.” Desmond muttered and pulled back to look at his group of friends that stood in front of him. “That bitch is gonna kill me if I don’t get back there. Hey my shifts done in an hour, do you guys wanna go grab a pizza or something after, to catch up? On me.” He smiled and looked around them hopefully, it had been quite a while since the four friends had sat down together and chatted.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but Shaun crossed his arms, head cocking to one side as he sighed, “Sorry Desmond we came to study and had no idea you were working. One hour is not nearly enough to study-“

“I’m in!” Rebecca raised her hand and smiled at Desmond. “Sorry Shaun I just came for the promise of sweet sweet caffeine, I had no intention of studying anyway.” She held her hand up and placed her other on her hip and raised an eyebrow at Shaun and grinned.

Desmond smiled back and looked to Lucy, effectively ignoring the redhead British boy who was rolling his eyes at them.

Lucy nodded and looked between them. “I’m down, it’s been a while since the four of us have been together.” She said with a smile and turned to Shaun, an expecting look on her face. “It’ll be fun.” She tried to reassure him.

“For God’s- fine.” He rolled his head on his shoulders over dramatically at their hopeful looks. “Then I want complete silence while I study and Desmond you better be paying for-“

“So it’s a plan.” Lucy turned and smiled at Desmond, who felt his cheeks warm again and he nodded. Rebecca smiled and eyes Desmond at the look.

“I’ll meet you guys after my shift!” Desmond turned and was greeted by Juno’s death stare.

Desmond took their orders and got their drinks and protein bars served to them quickly and cleaned his entire workspace to appear busy as Juno walked behind and around the counters, as if looking for errors in his work space so she could pound him. Desmond watched his friends laughing and chatting from the counter as he took orders and made drinks, smiling to himself as he thought back to their middle school days. It always stunned him when he remembered how long they have actually known each other for. He was glad that the three of them had stuck together while at a different high school from his and was even happier that Lucy had recognized him last term. Looking to the clock again, Desmond took a drivethru order noting he only had forty more minutes to kill.

When his shift finally ended, Desmond quickly changed in the backroom out of his uniform back into his dark jeans and basketball shows (despite not ever playing), his white t shirt and the plain grey zip up hoodie he tossed his light jacket over his shoulder and swore looking at his hair in the mirror. Desmond licked his hand and tried to soothe the hairs that had molded around the headset causing a strange looking dip in the top of his head, then wet his hand and combed his fingers through his hair trying to get some volume and life into it. Satisfied the headset mark was gone, Desmond winked at himself in the mirror and grabbed his backpack as he left the “EMPLOYEES ONLY” section of the store to meet his friends. Rebecca looked up from her phone seeing Desmond approach them.

“Ready to go?” Rebecca grabbed both her cups of her caramel macchiato she kept her eyes on Desmond as she took a sip from the cup that still had some of her favourite drink in it.

“Yeah, if you’re all good.” Desmond said and stuffed a hand into his pocket as he stood by their table.

Lucy nodded at Desmond started packing her stuff, Desmond caught sight of her textbooks that read “Physiotherapy”. Lucy got to her feet and pulled on her puffy brown bomber jacket over the white tight t shirt that was tucked into her light jeans and held up by a black belt. Lucy pulled her hair into a high bun and nodded at Desmond that she was ready to go, “I’m good, my brain is going to be fried if I read for any longer.” Desmond smiled. “Word of advice, if you ever plan on taking a physio, or psych class make sure you don’t have Doctor Vidic he’s a total asshole.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Desmond nodded. He watched Lucy nod and roll her head on her shoulder ina gesture that Desmond understood as her shoulders being sore. Lucy looked to Shaun and Desmond and Rebecca followed her gaze.

Shaun’s eyes were narrowed as he typed into his laptop quickly, he took a sip from his large vanilla iced coffee and set it down. Desmond raised an eyebrow at his very focused and oblivious expression and waved a hand in front of his face, to which Shaun didn’t react as he muttered to himself about whatever he was writing. He shook his head and pursed his lips and continues writing on his laptop.

Rebecca waved a dismissive hand and tossed her empty coffee cup into the garbage. “He always does this,” Desmond nodded as if he understood and looked to Lucy who just shrugged. “just give him a minute to finish his thought.” She pulled her dark grey beanie off and combed a hand through her short pixie hair and set it back on, she pulled her leather jacket over her hoodie her black ripped jeans and bright blue converse. Desmond noted that her style was a style that only she could pull off. Rebecca had a talent in taking seemingly ugly clothing and making it look nice, Desmond smiled thinking that Ezio and Rebecca would bond easily, both being loud mouthed extraverts with a knack for getting in trouble and always having great style.

“Right.” Desmond watched as Lucy chuckled and she pulled her oversized backpack onto her shoulders. Lucy looked out the window and noted the darkening fall sky and zipped up her jacket to under her chin, Desmond couldn’t help it as his eyes scanned her thighs and how her jeans hugged her athletic body perfectly. Rebecca grinned to herself seeing Desmond scan their friend and took a sip from her coffee as she looked away.

“Viola!” Shaun suddenly closed this laptop and looked between the group, “And that, my friends, is how you finish a 2000 word essay in two days.” He held his head high and made a gesture with his hands as if wiping them clean. “No need to congratulate of praise me, I do it every paper.”

Lucy just rolled her eyes with a smile, Desmond raised an eyebrow and Rebecca nodded as she clapped. “That’s great Shaun, can we get going now?” Rebecca’s hands went to the straps of her backpack, she leaned her weight on one leg and tilted her head at him dramatically. “Nobody cares about your essay.”

Shaun nodded with a heavy sigh, “Don’t worry Shaun, you’ll impress someone with your essay writing skills someday.” He got to his feet to put away his “Politics In North America” textbook along with a notebook with the messiest notes he’d ever seen into his fancy leather backpack. He stuffed his laptop into his backpack and pulled on his long black coat over his “Harvard” crew neck and stood the collar of his coat up, paired with his dark blue jeans and dress shoes, Desmond noted that Shaun was always dressed to the nines. Even his glasses looked expensive. “Shall we go then?” Shaun looked between them expectantly as he pulled on his backpack and held his coffee in his hand, his other in his pocket as he rocked back and forth on his toes.

“Waiting on you dickhead.” Rebecca twirled her car keys around her finger and looked to Desmond, “You need a ride Miles?”

Desmond shook his head and pulled his car keys from his pocket. “I’m good, I’ll meet you guys at the Boston Pizza ‘bout ten blocks down? Or wherever we wanna go.”

Shaun nodded quickly. “Yes Boston Pizza please, I haven’t had a fishbowl in forever.”

Desmond chuckled and Rebecca rolled her eyes. “We’ll meet you there Des!”

“I’ll go with Desmond.” Lucy announced and Desmond’s heart leapt into his throat as she touched his arm. She looked up at him, “If that’s okay with you?”

Desmond nodded. “Yeah of course.” He smiled down at her which she returned, the group left the Starbucks and Rebecca and Shaun started arguing as they tossed their backpacks into the back of her beat up Ford that had definitely seen better days. Desmond unlocked his car and placed his backpack into the backseat to grab his wallet, he stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans and Lucy followed suit. Desmond crawled into the driver’s seat (and thanked his lucky stars that he remembered to clean his car from all the take out boxes and Starbucks cups he and Ezio usually chucked into the back seat) of his red Civic and watched as Lucy got into the passenger seat, Desmond started the car and took a quick look at his phone before putting his car in gear.

EZIOAUDITOREDAFIRENZ-AYEE 21:14

>srry didnt make it to ur work wild day

ME 21:41

>all g, going to grab pizza with some friends be back later tn

Desmond stuffed his phone away and looked to Lucy who smiled when their eyes met. “Sorry, my roommate just wondering where I am.”

Lucy shook her hair and waved a hand. “No worries.” She put her seatbelt on and looked to him again, “Your lucky you have a roommate, my apartment feels empty sometimes when I’m there.” She sighed.

Desmond shrugged. “You could always rent a room out if you have?”

“True.” Lucy nodded, “But I think I would be such a pain in the ass to live with, I swear my OCD has gotten worse since I moved out of my parent’s house.”

Desmond chuckled. “Mine too, my roommate is such a pig. And you can connect your phone if you want.” Desmond looked over his shoulder as he pulled out of his parking spot. “For music, the radio in this car is shit its always so staticky. Guessing you wouldn’t wanna listen to my music, all I listen to-“

“Classical.” Lucy cut him off, nearly stunning Desmond. She looked at him and smiled turning the Bluetooth on her phone on and connected it as Desmond pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. “And if I remember correctly, mostly Mozart?”

Desmond felt his cheeks heat and he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “Someone’s got a crazy good memory.” He shot her a sideways smile, trying to hide his flushed cheeks, Desmond always loved when someone remembered a tiny detail about him.

Lucy sat back in the passenger seat with a satisfied smile. They drove the rest of the way chatting and laughing back and forth, the nerves Desmond was feeling about driving with the girl he was head over heels for, eventually eased a little so he could laugh properly.

They pulled into the Boston Pizza parking lot and Lucy checked her phone. “Rebecca says they’re on the lounge side near the window.”

Desmond turned his car off and smiled at her as their eyes met and she reached for the door. “They better have a booth.” He commented as they climbed out of his car and Desmond jogged to the front doors to hold it open for Lucy, who blew him a kiss as she entered making Desmond’s entire face, ears and chest flush pink. A booth because they were more comfortable, and because Desmond wanted to have an excuse to sit close beside her.

And a booth they did have, Rebecca and Shaun were on one side fighting over the drinks menu, leaving the other across from them open for Desmond and Lucy.


	5. Ezio

“Hey Ezio!”

Ezio smiled at the voice of his little brother through his laptop, he held it in one arm as he got up from the small table in the kitchen area of he and Desmond’s dorm room and walked towards his room. He took one earbud out and looked at Leonardo who was laying on the tiny two person couch and eating his leftovers of the Mexican food they had ordered to the dorm. “Your _famiglia_?”

Ezio nodded, “I’ll be in my room.” He put his earbud back in his and flopped onto his bed on his stomach, he leaned his elbows on the bed and held his head up with his hands. He smiled and took himself off mute. “Petruccio!”

“Ezio _come stai fratello_?”

Ezio nodded “ _Molto bene,_ how are you?” he watched as his younger sister Claudia came into the frame, she smiled and sat beside Petruccio on the couch in their home back in the city and waved. “ _Slaute_ Claudia.” He greeted his younger siblings happily and realized how long its been since they spoke through Skype. Ezio had missed their faces as much as their voices.

“Hey Ezio,” Claudia leaned her head against Petruccio’s, who ran hand through his hair to get it off his forehead.

“How have my little siblings been without me?” He grinned and watched as they chuckled a little.

Petruccio told him about the first few months of high school and talked on and on about his classes, about how he was in love with the library and the courtyard around the school’s outdoor reading area. Ezio just continued to listen as Petruccio spoke about everything, he closed his eyes and smiled along and nodded. Petruccio was autistic, very slightly and one would only notice if they had a long conversation with him or saw the special ed teacher that was always with him while he was at high school. Ezio felt a protectiveness towards his little brother, towards all his siblings he felt as if he had to keep them safe. But more towards his little brother. Ezio opened his eyes as Petruccio called his name a few times and Claudia began talking.

She told him about how she constantly got into fights at her and Federico’s university and how she hated the system, Ezio occasionally rolled his eyes as she would complain about nearly everything, but he understood. A little. She was the only girl in the family an knew that she was the most spoiled by their parents, and this probably lead to her usual whiny nature.

Ezio sat cross legged on his bed and set his laptop on a pillow or two to try and keep it near his head. “You two sound like you are always getting into some sort of trouble,” He smiled fondly, the Auditore children were troublemakers by nature. “where’s Federico?”

“He’s out with father.” Petruccio was picking at his nail and didn’t look up. “I forget where they went, but it was probably work related.”

Ezio nodded. His father was a banker and Fedricco was his apprentice, Ezio long ago dismissed the proposal that he become a banker. Ezio craved adventure in life, and that was another contributing factor to him agreeing to moving away from the city and going to a new college with Desmond. “This late?” Ezio looked out his window and frowned, the sun had vanished form the horizon meaning only the streetlights and barely risen moon were the only light source.

Claudia shrugged behind him. “Who knows Ezio, they could have just gone to get ice cream or something. They always do everything together.” 

Ezio hummed and watched as his siblings started nudging their shoulders to get the laptop to sit on one of there knees each. He thought about what Claudia had said and dismissed it after a while.

“Where is mother?”

“She’s gone to bed she wasn’t feeling well after dinner and told us to go to bed after we’re done calling you.” Claudia sighed, “She acts if we are still little children.”

“Children you are.” Ezio raised his eyebrows at them.

“You are only two years older than me Ezio.” Claudia raised a perfectly sculped eyebrow at him.

Ezio sighed, he looked to his bedroom door when it opened a little and two soft knocks. Leonardo poked his head in and smiled. “Sorry to interrupt Ezio, but Desmond is back and says-“  
“Is that Leonardo?” Claudia asked.

“ _Si_ it is.” Ezio smiled and angled the laptop to his boyfriend who was now standing in the doorway waving, unplugging the earbuds so Leonardo could hear them.

“Hi Leo!” Petruccio waved. “ _Come stai_?”

“ _Bene, e tu_?” Leonardo smiled widely and sat on the edge of Ezio’s bed with him, Ezio held his laptop on his lap and leaned back against Leonardo’s arm. Ezio smiled at the fact that his boyfriend was always so happy and talkative with his siblings.

“ _Bene pure_.” Petruccio nodded. “Are you still dating?”

Claudia’s eyes widened and she flicked Petruccio on the cheek with her finger making him laugh and shoo her hand away. Leonardo’s cheeks flushed and Ezio chuckled and rolled his eyes, “You should be more invested in your romantic life instead of mine Petruccio.”

“But are you?” He wiggled his eyebrows making Ezio laugh and Leonardo rest his chin on top of Ezio’s head as he smiled at his boyfriend’s little siblings.

“ _Si,_ seven months.” Ezio felt Leonardo smile against his hair. “If you nosy things must know.”

Claudia giggled. “Longer than Duccio and I.” She then rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “I saw that _puttana uomo_ with another girl again Ezio. If I see him on campus again I swear I’ll-“

“Hey! Language Claudia!” Petruccio hit her arm making her cry out and smack him back.

Leonardo chuckled and kissed Ezio’s hair before pushing the other off him gently so he could stand. “It was very nice talking to you two, say hello to your mother for me _. Addio_ Auditores!” Leonardo waved a little and Claudia and Petruccio stopped fighting just long enough to say goodbye to him as well.

Ezio smiled and felt his heart swell with affection. Leonardo smiled warmly and left his room with the door half open.

“You look very happy with him _fratello_.” Claudia smiled.

Ezio blushed a little and sat up straight again, combing a hand through his hair and tying it into a very messy bun, and pushed his bangs off his forehead. “ _Non importa-“_

Petruccio nodded eagerly. “You do Ezio! I can tell you love him very much. Ignore mother and father, we know they don’t like it but whatever. You look very happy and don’t let anyone get in the way of that.” The young boy tilted his head with a smile.

“Thank you _fratello_.” Ezio smiled, trying to ignore the sudden emotion that tugged at his heart and laughed. “I think I love him very much too Petruccio.”

Claudia gasped. “You love him?” She exclaimed a little louder and more dramatically than Ezio would have liked. “Have you told him?”

“No I haven’t, now _silenziosa_ before you tell him!” Ezio hissed.

Claudia giggled and then Petruccio yawned. The siblings continued to talk for another five minutes or so, laughing together and making jokes, but the more Petruccio yawned the worse Ezio felt keeping them awake even if it was the weekend.

“I should go and let you two sleep for the night.” Ezio smiled fondly.

Petruccio quickly shook his head. “ _No Ezio continua a parlare_!” He whined and Claudia nodded after she hid a yawn behind her hand.

Ezio shook his head and held up a hand. “It’s no fun to talk to people when they keep yawning.” He grinned when guilty looks crossed their features. “You are tired _piccoli_ , call me again tomorrow and we can talk more. With Federico.”

“Okay!” Petruccio quickly smiled at the promise and nodded. “ _Buona note Ezio,_ I love you.” He yawned again and Ezio felt his heart swell with love when he leaned his head on Claudia’s shoulder and she combed her fingers through his hair in a smoothing manner.

“Love you too Ezio.” Claudia smiled.

“ _Ti amo_ , more than words can say.” Ezio didn’t understand why he suddenly felt so emotional. “I miss you everyday.”

Petruccio and Claudia both smiled at him and the three waved at one another and the call ended. Ezio sat still for a moment, mind filled with his siblings and how much he loved them. He missed them everyday, but he knew they were not far and that he was happier with Desmond and the friends he’d made in his classes than he would be studying just math to join a career he didn’t want. Ezio scrubbed his face with his hands before closing his laptop and getting up from his bed.

Ezio left his room to find Leonardo sitting at the small table with his coat on. Ezio watched as Leonardo’s head turned and he smiled when their eyes met, “I think I’m going to head off to my apartment for the night _amore_.”

“Are you walking? Do you want me to walk you there?” Leonardo’s apartment building was only a few blocks down from the entrance of the university, it took about a fifteen minutes walk to get from his dorm building to Leonardo’s. Leonardo usually biked but he had started walking from his building to his classes because his bike brakes broke and Leonardo wasn’t too fond on having to scrape the soles of his shoes in the cement to stop.

Leonardo waved a hand. “It’s not necessary Ezio, there’s still some light out.”

“Well text me as soon as you get home alright?” Ezio nodded and yawned when Leonardo hugged him. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Leonardo kissed his cheek as they pulled away from the hug. “Of course you will. I actually plan on painting tomorrow in the art room, so if you’d like to join me-“

Ezio kissed him quickly. Gathering the shorter blond boy into his arms as he tugged him tightly and kissed him. Ezio nodded when they parted, breathless and smiling. “I’ll see you then Leonardo.”

Leonardo smiled and placed some of his hair behind his ear. “ _Buona notte amore_.” They kissed once more then Leonardo grabbed his bag and kicked on his shoes before leaving. Ezio’s smile stayed even after the door closed, he stretched his arms over his head and turned the lights in their dorm off and locked the front door then walked back to his room. Desmond came out of the washroom and they bumped into one another.

“Shit fuck what is with me and banging into people tonight?” Desmond muttered under his breath and patted Ezio on the shoulder. “Sorry man, but I’m off. Dead tired, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

Ezio chuckled and shoved Desmond by his shoulder, he had always been taller and naturally more muscularly built even though he hit the gym like once a month and Desmond tried to make it a regular thing. Desmond rolled his eyes and shoved him back. “Goodnight _idiota_.” Ezio chuckled hearing Desmond grumble as the door to his room closed. Ezio yawned as he undressed and crawled under the covers, only turning his phone off when Leonardo text him that he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters but thanks for reading so far :)


	6. Altair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altair is out of character.. but who isnt in this lmao

Altair Ibn-La’Ahad isn’t gay.

And neither is his best friend Malik Al-Sayf.

Or at least Altair did not think he was. He did not think Malik was either.

“Are you sure?” Ezio repeated and stared at Altair from across the table they were sitting at in the library on Sunday morning. “’Cause yesterday when we met for notes,” Ezio sat back in his chair and raised his eyebrows. “there was definitely some sexual tension in the air between you _idioti_. Or some weird tension anyway, are you sure you guys are best friends and don’t just hate each other?”

Altair groaned, and ignored the question. “That’s why we’re here again dumbass. Like I just asked, do you think Mal likes me or something?” He twirled a pen between his fingers and tossed it aside to rub his hands down his face.

Ezio raised an eyebrow and grinned, Altair hated that look.

“C’mon you’re gay, shouldn’t you know?”

“Hard to say _amico_ , I don’t know him well.” Ezio tapped his chin his eyes raising to the ceiling as if he was in deep thought over the topic. “And just because I’m having sex with a guy doesn’t mean I have a new sixth sense!”

Altair Ran his hands through his short light brown hair and pulled his hood of his black zip up hoodie on and leaned his head back sighing. “Were you and Leo friends before you found out you liked one another?” It was Sunday morning and Altair liked to dress in hoodies and sweatpants during the weekends.

“ _Si_ we were. You know how we met, the embarrassing coffee shop spill? I hit his coffee with my bag when I was standing to leave? Anyway yeah we were friends, we were as close as you and Malik are.” Ezio said and noted that Altair’s cheeks turned pink a little at that.

“And? How did you find-“

“I told him I’d buy him a coffee to make up for spilling my coffee all over his art.” Ezio shrugged, then smiled. “I’m surprised he didn’t just hit me there, the sketch he was working on was so detailed. I found out he was Italian right away too and we got to talking about home and-” His gaze drifted off and he smiled dreamily.

Altair snapped his fingers a few inches away from Ezio’s face. “Close friends to gay lovers. C’mon focus Auditore how’d it happen?”

Ezio blinked then grinned. “We were studying one night, then he just.” Ezio felt his heart swell at the memory. “He kissed me, and without warning.”

“ _Allaena_. Just like that?” Altair blinked.

“ _Si_ , just like that. Well we had crazy good sex that night in his apartment.” Ezio sighed and tilted his head, letting his eyes close as he thought about their first night together. Altair rolled his eyes. “Once you go gay with the right guy there’s no going back trust me.”

Altair chuckled and lowered his hood a little.

“Do you like him?” Ezio tilted his head, wanting a straight answer from his friend. Altair’s cheeks heated dramatically at the question, and the blush was all Ezio needed.

“I don’t know, I’ve never liked a guy before.” Altair sighed and ran his hands through his short hair. “You know my relationships are all fuck an’ chuck.”

“Cum an’ go.” Ezio nodded with a smile and rolled his eyes. “Yes I’m aware.”

“Scream and cream.” Altair chuckled then shook his head and closed his eyes. “I think I’m going crazy Ezio, hit me please. I’ve never tripped out like this over anyone before.” He sighed again and when he opened his gold eyes, Ezio had a shit eating grin on his face. “What.”

“Altair Ibn-La’Ahad, my dear lifelong friend.” Ezio got to his feet quickly, making the other students at tables close by look and watch. Ezio grabbed the pen that Altair was fidgeting with before and pressed it to one of his shoulders, over his head then on the other. “I name thee gay and in love.”

Altair growled and grabbed the pen and threw it at the younger Italian who was giggling to himself like a child. Altair tried to ignore the other soft chuckles from the students around them but gave up and pressed his forehead against the table. “I swear I’m going to slit your throat one day.”

Ezio waved a hand as he looked at his phone. “Do it while I’m asleep please, I’d rather not die seeing your ugly mug.” He suddenly turned his phone screen to Altair so he could see the name AMOREMIO on his lock screen, “Oh look its my gay boyfriend, who’s texting about me being late to meet for our study date.” Then grabbed Altair’s phone quickly and watched as the screen turned on and Altair’s screensaver of him hugging Malik tightly around his shoulders and his eyes closed with a smile pressed against his forehead while Malik stared at the camera with an annoyed look came on. “And there’s yours.”

Altair snatched his phone back and watched as Ezio chuckled and typed in a response, probably back to Leonardo. The photo of him a Malik was one of his favourites, he was nearly half a foot taller than the other and much more muscular, so the loud mouth hot head looked unsarcastically small in his hold. “Do you do everything together?”

“With Leonardo?” Ezio shook his head. “No, during the week he’s always busy. He works during the evening in apartment on commissions that he gets from people, and he goes once or twice a week to high schools giving presentations on engineering and other stuff. He works at an art store across the city, which takes him at least twenty minutes to drive there and back cause his car is shit and so are his driving skills. We only get the weekends together.” Ezio put his phone aside, “I told him your having a gay mental breakdown, and he says-“

“I am not having a gay mental breakdown! I’m just, confused.”

Ezio raised an eyebrow. “Whatever you say, anyway how long have you known Malik?”

Altair sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. “Our families were friends back in Syria, we grew up together. But his family moved to America and my father and I followed years after. He saved a shit ton of money trying to move my mother and sister here as well, but my mother met another man back in Syria and,” He shrugged, Ezio knew Altair had a troubled past and that he didn’t like to talk about it very much but when he did he always hid his true emotions towards his mother and sister. “wanted nothing to do with us. Father killed himself and left my ass alone in America, Malik’s family took me in for a while ‘till I moved out with my father’s money which he left all tome.” If Ezio had to guess, he thought that Altair still loved his mother and sister and missed them dearly, but was angry at them and angry and confused with himself for feeling like he was not enough for their love.

Ezio nodded and chewed his lip.

Altair gave him a half smile and leaned over the table to pat his shoulder, then his cheek. “Don’t go getting all sappy on me Auditore. I miss ‘em sure, but if that _eahire_ didn’t want anything to do with her son then fuck her. Same with my bitch of a sister, I’ve tried reaching out to them. But I haven’t spoke to them for at least eight years they could be dead for all I care. Stupid sluts. But look at me now I’m fucking living in America I’m 23, got a good job that you and I both know I cannot voice out loud, my best friend’s living with me and he’s Syrian too.” Altair smiled and pinched Ezio’s cheek like a child and Ezio smiled back after swatting his hand away. “I’m great _sadiq_. Don’t you start giving me that look.” He leaned his elbows in the table.

“Wait,” Ezio shook his head a little, “you live with Malik?”

Altair nodded. “Right, back to him. And yup he moved in not that long ago. I offered cause he wouldn’t stop complaining about how his parents are moving jack to Masyf in a month or two and he wants to stay for his degree in language studies or something, but dumbass couldn’t afford to live alone so we’re halfing my rent.”

“ _Merda_.” Ezio raised his eyebrows. “I bet that’s torture huh?”

Altair shook his head. “Not really.” He shrugged and closed his eyes. “But his pissy attitude makes me wanna fuck him into the sheets sometimes, so he’ll shut the hell up.” They both paused and after a moment, Altair’s golden eyes popped open at the realization of his words. “Shit.”

Ezio’s jaw dropped.

Altair’s face suddenly went red. Tomato red. Ezio bit his lip trying to hold in his giggles as Altair covered his face in his hands and he groaned loudly. “I swear I’m going fucking insane-“

“ _Mio dio_ , you like him!” Ezio actually yelled, startling the nearby students and Altair jumped forward and covered the Italian’s mouth with his hand.

“ _Sawf tughliq allaena_!” Altair hissed and looked around. “He’s meeting me here soon to study, and I want your ass gone by the time he decides to show up!”

Ezio licked his palm and Altair retracted, shaking his hand with a face is disgust. “You’re into him, this is crazy Altair! Have you ever even been with a guy?”

Altair shook his head and pulled his hood down enough to hide his face.

Ezio chuckled and leaned back in his chair folding his arms over his chest. “You are in for quite a ride then _amico mio_.” Altair looked at him and rolled his eyes seeing the smug look on his face. “If you have any questions, _per favore_ ask away.”

“I hate you.” Altair groaned.

Ezio smiled. “I know.” His phone buzzed and Ezio picked it up to see Leonardo texting him again, he looked up to tell his friend about to tell him he had to go.

“You two again?”

Both Ezio and Altair’s heads snapped to his edge of the table, Ezio smiled sheepishly and Altair cleared his throat and sat straighter in his chair letting his hood cover most of his features. It was also a last attempt to hide his still burning cheeks.

“I don’t like the look of this.” Malik raised an eyebrow behind his glasses, he nodded at Ezio in greeting then looked to Altair, nodding towards him with his chin and looking back at Ezio. “What’s wrong with him?” He held a Thermus cup in his only hand and pointed his index finger at Altair who had turned his head away, Malik took a sip from his Thermus looking back to Ezio.

Altair glared at Ezio, who looked at the other Syrian standing and shrugged a little. “Uh-“

“Nothing.” Altair kicked Ezio under the table and looked to Malik. “What’s wrong with you?”

Malik blinked at him then put his backpack and his red Thermus cup onto the table and looked between the two again. “Is this a bad time, should I come back? In like five minutes?”

Ezio shook his head and pushed his chair back and stood up, grabbing his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. “No, its alright I was just leaving actually.” Altair nodded and Malik watched as Ezio pointed to Altair as he started leaving the table. “I’ll catch you later _idiota_ , text me.”

Altair nodded and gave a little wave, obviously flustered and unsure how to act.

Ezio nodded at Malik who save a suspicious look and watched until he disappeared behind the bookshelves. “What was that about?’ Malik sat down where Ezio sat and pulled another Thermus cup from his backpack and handed it to Altair. “Hot chocolate-“

“White-?” Altair took the Thermus and looked at his friend over it.

“Yes Altair, its white hot chocolate.” Malik took a sip of coffee from his own Thermus. “I’m shook you don’t think I know how in love you are with white hot chocolate, I know you’ll cut my head off if I give you anything else.”

Altair chuckled a little a took a sip, he watched as Malik rolled his brown eyes with a smile and reached into his backpack, pulling out his huge pile of textbooks. Altair wondered if he actually needed that many or just liked to carry them around, he watched as Malik pulled out a few notebooks and a pencil case, he shuffled out of his expensive navy blue coat letting it rest of the back of his chair as he sorted out his subjects.

Malik was a third year in college just like Altair. He was studying different languages and hoping for an Education degree to teach English in different countries, he and Altair had discussed long ago that if Malik needed to move to another country when he got his degree and a job, that they would stick together and continue to live with one another. Because they were best friends and because they were the only person in each other’s lives that they truly trusted and loved, even if their constant bickering and yelling and arguing seemed like it wasn’t. They only had each other because Altair had trouble making friends and letting people in and Malik didn’t like meeting new people. Malik was wearing his everyday square rimmed glasses, his jet black hair combed and jelled back, but over the years Altair had noticed that his hair could never be fully tamed, he was growing out his stubble on his chin and lined his jaw and top lip, blue jeans and old Nike runners and a white crew neck that read “If You’re Reading This You’re Too Close” across his chest with the left sleeve pinned up, he always wore long sleeves and hoodies for the reason of never wanting to expose what was left of his arm.

Malik had lost his left arm in a car crash in their senior year of high school, along with his little brother. They hated one another for so long after because Altair and Malik were arguing over the phone as Malik had picked his brother, Kadar up from basketball practice and driving him home. Malik even went so far as to blame Altair for causing the crash claiming that he was blinded with rage so he couldn’t see the drunk driver, but forgave one another when Altair visited Malik while in the hospital while he was learning how to walk again. Another thing that kept them so close was how Altair was there for Malik when his world fell apart and how he stuck by his side all those months in the hospital and helped him adjust to life without his left arm, or Kadar. Malik was there for Altair and his father when they heard news that his mother and sister wanted nothing to do with them, tearing their family apart. He was also there for Altair when his father committed suicide from a drug overdose, Malik was there when Altair had nothing and nobody left in his life. Both had suffered many traumas and life changing experiences, and Altair supposed these experiences were also reasons they only preferred the company of one another, even if they almost always got on each others’ nerves. Of course they had their own friends, but they rarely hung with anyone besides each other.

“Oi.”

Altair was snapped from his thoughts and looked at his friend. “What?”

“Can you open this?” Malik held out his Thermus.

Altair nodded and took it from him, easily unscrewing the cap and handing it back. He watched as Malik avoided steam from the coffee lifted to their air so his glasses wouldn’t fog up. Malik muttered a thank you and took a sip after blowing in it. He set the Thermus down and shook his head, tongue sticking out between his teeth. “Damn that’s hot.”

Altair chuckled. There was a time that Malik would never ask him for help, or anyone’s help for anything. But eventually he welcomed help when Altair would see him struggling with daily tasks only having one arm, and Altair knew that when Malik had first asked for his help one morning while he was dressing a few days after they moved in together, he knew it was a huge step in their friendship. Malik started flipping through his textbooks getting the pages that had little sticky note markers and put a pen into his mouth and frowned trying to pick up on his studies where he had left off, he kept the pages spread with rocks that he carried around in his bag.

Altair’s phone buzzed and he looked at the text, unlocking his phone to see the image attached.

AUDITORE 12:45

>cuties :,))

Altair’s cheeks blushed a red as he clicked on the picture that Ezio had sent. It was Malik leaning over the table to pass Altair the Thermus he had brought him Altair was reaching for it with a smile. He rolled his eyes and turned to look in the direction Ezio left and noted he probably took the picture of them through the books on the shelves. He saved the picture to his camera roll.

ME 12:46

>freak

“What the hell has you smiling so damn much this morning?” Malik smiled and looked at Altair with a raised eyebrow, who’s cheeks flushed a little at his friend’s look. “I can tell something’s up with you, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?”

ME 12:46

>conclusion: I have a crush.

Altair looked at Malik with a cocky smile. “You’re gonna have to beat it outta me.”

AUDITORE 12:46

>YELLING. TELL HIM.


	7. Desmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a more serious chapter here boys just a heads up!

Desmond groaned as he was banging is forehead against the steering wheel of his car, stopping when he honked the horn. “She. Has. No. Idea.” He gave a sorry little wave to the woman walking by when she gave him an annoyed look.

Connor patted his shoulder from the passenger seat not looking up from his phone.

Desmond sighed and pulled the keys out of the ignition. “Whatever, c’mon lets just go before I end up double texting.” He rubbed his forehead and groaned again looking in the rear-view mirror so see a red mark right in the middle.

Connor chuckled and put his phone back into his pocket. “You’ll be fine Desmond, just give her a minute to read it and reply.”

Desmond nodded and pursed his lips, he turned his head to look at Connor. Desmond debated on telling his friend what was on his mind but shook his head and looked away, moving to get out of his car.

“What. What was that look?” Connor grabbed his bag from the back seat and followed.

“Thinking.” Desmond responded. “I haven’t asked a girl out in so long I forget how it goes, I’m allowed to freak out a little I think. But I think all of us hanging out was good yesterday, I haven’t seen ‘Becs or Shaun in forever. Hopefully Lucy thinks I just want to hang out with her a little more. Like one on one. As friends.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “As friends?” He mocked.

Desmond shrugged and groaned. “She can take it how she wants, I just hope my text doesn’t straight up sound like I’m asking her out.”

Connor just smiled as they walked into the Tim Hortons they used to work at together a few streets away from the college campus, Desmond had picked him up when he text asking if he wanted to go study. Connor of course agreed but wasn’t prepared for a very flustered and slightly freaking out Desmond who had just moments before he left his dorm sent a text to Lucy Stillman asking her out on what could be a date. The pair found a table near the window and set their school stuff down getting ready to order, Desmond stood in line for them while Connor excused himself and went to the back “EMPLOYEES ONLY” area to find the work schedule for the week.

Desmond answered a few Snapchats on his phone while he waited in line with his foot tapping and hand in his pocket. It was the evening a Desmond had not done anything all day, only rolled around in his bed and watched the animated Star Wars show The Clone Wars and YouTube. He decided in ordering food and Connor joined him again in line. They ordered their meals and extra-large coffees and once their food was served, they returned to their table and started eating. When they finished their meals they threw out the garbage and started on their studying.

Desmond had to back to the door and Connor was facing the door. Desmond looked up when Connor put his foot down and seemingly shrunk down and angled his face towards the window when the doors opened and closed. “What’s up?” Desmond leaned forward suddenly concerned, it was not like Connor to not sit straight in chair with probably the best posture Desmond had ever seen, besides Shaun of course.

Connor’s eyes scanned the restaurant and he leaned forward to answer his friend. “You remember the relationship, or lack of a relationship that I have with my father right?” He leaned his elbows on the table and bowed his head.

Desmond winced. Connor’s father was what one could call a deadbeat asshole of a dad, he left Connor and Ziio when he found she was pregnant on her reserve and only sent a couple of cheques to help her. Connor’s brown eyes scanned again, and Desmond tried to make himself bigger in his seat to hide his friend. “He’s here isn’t he?”

Connor nodded and Desmond groaned softly.

Haytham Kenway was an English professor at their college and Desmond remembers well how hostile Connor can be towards his father. Desmond had been with Connor on two occasions when the father and son ran into one another on campus and how the deadly stares they shared quieted a room and the tension made everyone silent. Desmond remembers being with Connor at this Tim Hortons once when they worked together and how Connor had to take Haytham’s order because no one else was on counter duty. The tension made even him sweat and freeze and watch how they interacted with one another.

“He’s with Charles Lee.”

Desmond snuck a look over his shoulder and indeed saw the broad shouldered grey-haired British professor handing a perfectly new five-dollar bill to the woman behind the counter with a more than fake smile. Charles Lee with his always greasy dyed black hair and beady black eyes was another English professor that all students hated, the pair were probably the entire student body’s least favourite professors. Charles thanked Haytham for buying his coffee and they returned to chatted as they waited for their orders.

Connor scoffed and Desmond turned back to look at him. “So, the fucker can buy his friend’s coffee and refuse to have any sort of relationship with his own blood.” Desmond noted how Connor was holding a pen and how his knuckles were turning white from the force he was using to squeeze it. Connor never swore giving Desmond an idea into how much he hated his father.

“I mean that’s two kinda really different things.’ Desmond tried to lighten the mood, but shut his mouth when Connor just glared at him. Desmond swallowed and tried to make Connor look at him instead of his father only metres away who had not noticed them yet. “Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

Connor looked to Desmond and his expression softened, he cleared his throat a little and shook his head after a moment. “No it’s, it’s alright.” He looked back to Desmond with his usual soft eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose my temper."

Desmond smiled a little. “No dude, totally understandable. Don’t feel bad.”

Connor sat back and ran a hand over the shaved sides of his scalp, pulling the hood of his jacket around his shoulders more but not over his head. He sighed to himself and took a sip from his coffee, eyes flicking to watch as Haytham and Charles sat in a booth across from one another on the other side of the restaurant. Although Connor hated wiping all the tables during his shifts when he worked, he was thankful for the space between himself and Haytham.

“C’mon lets just ignore them.” Desmond tried to distract him, still seeing the tension in his friend’s jaw and eyes.

Connor nodded, the pair worked in silence and Desmond caught Connor’s eyes flick occasionally to the two professors. They chatted back and forth about the assignments they were working on and complained about classes starting again tomorrow. Just when Connor was starting to relax, the restaurant door opened again, and it was Desmond’s turn to frown and look over his shoulder.

“Oh for fucks sakes.” Desmond muttered.

Walking towards the counter to order with a phone pressed to his ear was William Miles. Desmond’s father, although not having no relationship with his dad like Connor and Haytham had, Desmond still wasn’t very fond of his dad. Giving another reason to the long list of why he and Ezio wanted to move in together. William Miles had a long career in the army under his belt, but now he was an administrator at their college, he looked after the college’s finances and had put more care into his work instead of being a single parent to his son.

Desmond pointed his thumb over his shoulder turning back to Connor. “Guess what, that’s my estranged father.”

Connor’s eyes widened momentarily. “Really?”

Desmond scrubbed his hands down his face. “Yup.” He listened as his father ended the call and ordered his usual medium black coffee and a plain donut. Desmond pulled his hoodie over his head and muttered to himself about hoping his father wouldn’t notice him-

“Desmond?”

Shit.

Desmond gave Connor a sorry look and turned his head, acting surprised upon seeing him. “Oh hey dad.” He moved to stand and pulled his hood down with one hand.

William smiled and came over to their table, Connor watched as they gave one another an awkward hug and William held his hand on Desmond’s shoulders looking him up and down. “I thought that was your car outside! Long time no see son, how has living on your own been?”  
Desmond scratched the back of his neck. “I’m living with a friend dad-“

“Oh yes, that’s right. The,” William snapped his fingers trying the remember. “the Asian?”

“Ezio is Italian dad.” Desmond chuckled a little, a tight and forced sound that Connor understood well enough about Desmond wanting the encounter to end as quickly as possible.

“How have your classes been going? You aren’t failing are you, don’t make me check.’ He gave a teasing smile and Desmond chuckled shaking his head.

“Pretty sure I’m passing everything.” Desmond shoved his hand into his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Well it’s great to see you son.” William smiled, Connor read his body language and face and knew how people acted well enough to know that William was feeling just as awkward. Probably torn between wanting to keep talking and wanted Desmond to say he needed to get back to his studies. “Hey son, while we have some time here why don’t you meet some of the professors at the college? Their English professors and I suggest you consider taking their classes their really brilliant men.”

Desmond’s eyes widened and he watched, horrified, as William turned and called out.

“Haytham! Charles! Why don’t you come over here and meet my son?” Desmond watched as the two mentioned looked in their direction and got to their feet, Desmond watched as his father turned back to him and his eyes shifted to Connor. “Friend of Desmond’s?”  
Desmond turned and watched as Connor’s head snapped up and he stumbled as he got to his feet, banging his thigh in the table before rising to his full height which was taller than both men, then taking the hand outstretched to him and shaking it. “Nice to meet you sir.”

William retracted his hand after they shook, “I’m William Miles, Desmond’s dad. And you are-“

“He’s my son.”

Desmond squeezed his eyes closed for short moment and turned to see Haytham and Charles standing close by. Desmond could already see Connor glaring at his father. Great, just when he thought things could not get any worse. Haytham held his head high and squared his shoulders to his son who puffed out his chest and they locked eyes, Haytham wordlessly offered his hand but Connor didn’t take his eyes away from his father’s.

“Son?’ Charles frowned and looked from Haytham to Connor, looking at the young Native American man up and down then back to the British man. “Haytham I was not aware that you had any children.” William’s eyebrows shot up, seems he was unaware too.

“Not surprising to know that you don’t talk about me much, Haytham.” Connor’s tone was the coldest Desmond had ever heard.

Haytham sighed as he lowered his hand, and Desmond looked between the two. “It never came up as a topic of conversation Ratohnhake:ton.” Before Connor could snap, Haytham turned to Desmond with an annoyed fake smile. “Doctor Haytham Kenway, pleased to meet you Mr. Miles.”

Desmond reluctantly took his outstretched hand and shook it. “Um, Desmond. Call me Desmond.” He looked to his father and saw confusion in William’s eyes.

“And call me Connor.” Connor glared at Haytham. “Only my mother calls me by my tradition name.” Connor raised his chin and narrowed his eyes crossing his arms. He and Haytham were the same height, but being younger and more muscular, Desmond was intimidated by Connor more than Haytham.

Haytham raised his eyebrows then they settled back down, he let out a light sigh. “Right, of course Connor. How is your mother by the way?” Haytham crossed his arms behind his back and Desmond could see the tight lines in the corners of his mouth and tension in his shoulders.

Connor’s lip curled up and he nearly growled. Desmond did not want this to happen, he knew Haytham left Connor and his mother to fend for themselves even before Connor was born.

“I’m Desmond, um nice to meet you Professor.” Desmond stepped between his friend and his father to outstretch his hand to Charles Lee, trying to distract the group and save Connor from an even worse conversation. “I’m William’s son-“

“Charles Lee, at your service.” Desmond noted the other man did not even look at him as he shook his hand. “What I’m more interested in, is your son Haytham.” Charles tilted his head and Desmond did not like that look. It was like he was looking at an exotic animal in a zoo. If he felt uncomfortable from the look, he was sure Connor wanted to disappear. Desmond wiped his hand on his jeans trying to get the gross feeling of the older man’s greasy dirty hand off of his.

Haytham sighed and lowered his head, silently breaking the intense staring contest he and Connor were having and closed his eyes.

“And for being your son, I’m surprised to see he is a native.” Charles raised an eyebrow up at Connor, “And he looks quite similar, other than the skin tone and obvious culture difference but your son no doubt about it. Yet so different, I understand why you haven’t spoken of him before Haytham.” Charles smirked.

Horrified beyond belief, Connor balled his hands into fists and started trembling with anger.

“Charles, the politically correct and more polite term is Indigenous.” Desmond snapped jumping to Connor’s defence. “You’d think for a college professor you’d be a little smarter.”

“Desmond!” William exclaimed, finally breaking out of his shocked silence since the start of the uncomfortable encounter he was witnessing. “My apologies Charles-“

Haytham ran a hand over his forehead, trying to contain the stray grey hairs that stuck out from his low ponytail. “There is nothing to discuss further gentlemen. It was a pleasure meeting you Desmond, you have a brilliant son William. And Connor-“

“Fuck you.” Connor breathed, barely loud enough to hear but unmistakable.

Desmond’s eyes went wide, he watched as Haytham just nodded and he turned on his heel back to their table without another word. Charles Lee shook his head and scoffed lightly following Haytham back to their table like the dog he was.

William looked to the boys with a shocked expression. “I’m,” He cleared his throat, watched as Connor blinked and peeled his eyes away from his father’s back. “I’m sorry Connor. I-I, I had no idea that-“

“It is alright Mr. Miles.” Connor spoke softly, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

William nodded awkwardly. “You seem like a very nice young man,” He placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder and leaned closer. “if it’s any consolation, Charles Lee is hated among most of the teaching staff as well. Haytham isn’t a favourite either.”

Connor forced a small smile and turned his head away, fists still balled tightly.

William turned to Desmond and swallowed thickly. “Apologies for this son, I did not mean to upset anyone.” William held his hand out and Desmond took it. “If you two would want, I live only an hour away and I bet you college students would like a home cooked meal for a change hm?” William tried his best to change the subject as he closed his other hand around Desmond’s before letting him go.

Desmond smiled a little and looked to Connor before answering. The other smiled softly and nodded, “We’d like that dad. It was nice seeing you dad.”

William nodded and patted Desmond on the shoulder before grabbing his order that had been sitting on the counter while the tension built between the group and going to join the other two professors at their table. Connor sighed heavily and they sat back down at their table, after a moment Connor looked up with hurt eyes and Desmond’s heart ached for him. “Can we get out of here? Please Desmond?” The way he said his name had Desmond quickly packing his stuff without hesitation.

“Yeah of course.”

They packed their stuff, grabbed their drinks and quickly left the Tim Hortons of Hell. Desmond looked ever his shoulder and saw through window that Haytham was watching them retreat to his car, he fought the urge to give him the middle finger. He just shook his head and turned to his car unlocking the doors. He and Connor crawled in and once they were seated, Desmond chewed on his bottom lip and turned his head to see Connor looking out the window, shoulders tensed.

“Hey Connor, are you okay?”

Connor turned and Desmond was shocked to see what looked like tears in his eyes. He nodded nonetheless and sighed, combing his hands over his scalp and leaning his head back against the head rest. “I’ll be alright and thank you Desmond for defending me back there, I don’t know if would have been able to face them alone.”

Desmond nodded quickly turning in his seat to face him more. “Of course man, they were awful and it was so uncalled for.”

Connor nodded and wiped at his eyes. “I only hate him because of the way that he treated my mother. I love her more than anything in my life, and he made life so hard for her when he left. I blame myself for her unhappiness sometimes but then I remember it’s all him.” Connor nodded his chin towards the Tim Hortons. “I do not know how a man could do that to a woman, to leave her just like that while she is pregnant with a child. Helpless and confused. It’s disgusting.” Connor looked to Desmond and he sighed again. “I’m sorry again for how I acted and spoke in there, but I am blinded by rage when that poor excuse for a man is around me. It angers me more because he is my father and treated my mother the way he did.”

Desmond placed a hand on his shoulder. “I understand, but don’t apologize please. He’s the fucking asshole not you, him and that shit stick Charles. Okay?”

Connor nodded and looked away.

Desmond smiled a little. “C’mere.” Connor looked at him and his eyes softened seeing Desmond leaning towards him with his arms wide for a hug. “He’s not even half the man that you are, alright?” Desmond closed his eyes when Connor squeezed him tightly before pulling back.

“Thanks Desmond.” Connor whispered with a nod.

Desmond smiled as they pulled back and turned the car on. “How ‘bout we go blow off some steam. What do’ya say to doing donuts in the mall parking lot?”

Connor laughed softly and took a sip from his coffee. “You better not nearly tip your car like you did last time.” He wiped his eyes again and allowed himself to smile.

Desmond grinned and pulled out of the parking lot. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


	8. Ezio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT be the only one who ships Yusuf and Sofia lmao :,,)

Ezio yawned as he put his backpack down beside his chair, he took a seat at he back of the lecture hall and instantly put head his down. He debated in have an eight-minute nap until his class started and on scrolling through the millions of memes that Desmond sent him on Instagram overnight into the most ungodly hours of the night, as if they did not live together. He decided on the latter. Pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head, he leaned his cheek on the table and closed his eyes.

It was Monday morning and his first class was Calculus. Everyday Ezio regretted putting his math to start his week but did not have the motivation to go on the college website and actually drop the class, so he settled for suffering every Monday Wednesday and Friday. Their college week worked like that; on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays it was all the same schedule and Tuesdays and Thursdays was another schedule. Ezio did not mind, it kept him from losing track of the weekdays. Ezio heard the usual someone take the seat beside him and he waited a moment before moving.

“ _Ciao_ _bella_.” The sweet voice made Ezio smile.

“ _Buongiorno_ _bellissima_.” Ezio sat up and turned to smile at his friend with his eyes still closed.

Ezio opened his eyes after yawning again to see Rosa pulling her earbuds out of her ears and setting them on the table with her phone, she smelled of cigarettes and perfume. Rosa leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek like every Monday making Ezio roll his eyes and pull his hood down further over his eyes. She shuffled out of her black jacket to reveal her skin tight green long sleeve shirt hugging her petite body with a small silver necklace that rested on her shirt between her breasts. Her cropped joggers and white runners gave her a look that he couldn’t read as more boyish or girly, her wet short black hair hid beneath a black beanie which told Ezio she woke up late and showered but didn’t have time to blow dry her hair.

“Shy this morning _mio_ _caro_?” Rosa raised an eyebrow. She was as dangerous and sneaky as she was charming and beautiful. It seemed all Italian’s had a certain charm about them. Ezio remembers not being able to take his eyes off her when they met her Italian club last term, eight months ago when he and Leonardo stumbled upon a sign that read “LEARN ITALIAN IN THE ITALIAN CLUB :) _PIZZA_ _GRATIS_ ”. The just friends at the time, shared a look and raised an eyebrow at one another before grinning and following the sign into a room filled with Italian and Spanish speaking students. Ezio’s eyes quickly fell on Rosa who was standing on a table with boxes of pizza held high above her head yelling in their native tongue and kicking at student’s hands as they were reaching for the food. When Rosa’s eyes landed on Ezio and Leonardo, she jumped down and quieted the room to ask, “You _ragazzi_ here to learn some Italian, or just for _la pizza_?” as she put a hand on her hip, holding the pizza over her head with her other hand and raised an eyebrow at them.

To which Leonardo replied. “We’re Italian so we’re here for _la pizza_.”

Ezio had grinned and eyed her up and down like he did with the other girls and guys he planned to take to bed, when their eyes caught there were immediate sparks flying between them. And he and Leonardo were at such an awkward time in their friendship were they both were in love with one another but both too afraid to make a move. Rosa served as a temporary person who could distract Ezio from his feelings about Leonardo. What he hadn’t anticipated though, was how he and Rosa would become close friends rather than just a one-night stand. The room welcomed the pair and Ezio caught Leonardo looking between him and Rosa from time to time, obvious annoyance and what Ezio would come to know as jealousy.

Ezio and Leonardo started dating shortly after the random club meeting, Leonardo kissed Ezio while there were in his apartment on the couch watching a movie while sharing McDonalds claiming “I can’t stand how others look at you anymore Ezio. There are moments between us where we both know there’s something more than friendship. But if I’ve read the signs wrong-“, to which Ezio cut him off and kissed him again and replied, “You haven’t read the signs wrong at all _amore_.”.

“Yo Ezio!” Rosa poked him on the cheek. “Quit staring into space _idiota_.”

Ezio cleared his throat and sat up, the lecture hall was full of students all waiting on the professor to show up and start teaching. “What, what do you want?”

Rosa fake pouted and placed a strand of Ezio’s hair behind his ear. “Your love and attention _bella_.” She leaned her head on her hands and gazed at him longingly. “You really are absolutely stunning Ezio Auditore.” She winked perfectly.

Ezio rolled his eyes trying to hide his blush. “Come back eight months ago when I was single.” He covered her face with his hand and shoved her away gently.

Rosa chuckled and shoved his shoulder back. “I’m joking Ezio you’re really putting on some relationship weight I’d watch it if were you, but I need the notes. I fell asleep last class, don’t you remember?”

“All my friends always need my notes.” He sighed before nodding. “ _Va_ _bene_ ,” Rosa smiled and sat up straighter to grab her notebook and pen from her purse, she was that girl that came to class with nothing but her purse and a single pen. “but you owe me! And I am not getting fat, Leonardo doesn’t cook well enough for that. Don’t tell him I said that.” Ezio grumbled.

Rosa chuckled as she nodded and snatched Ezio’s notebook as soon as it was in eyesight. “ _Certo certo_.” She quickly scribbled the notes down in her messy writing that Ezio wondered if anyone could actually read, including her.

The lecture was as long and boring as Ezio remembered. He struggled to ignore Rosa beside him as she plugged her earbuds back in and started watching cooking videos, completely ignoring the lecture. Ezio took notes for both of them, knowing she’d ask again on Wednesday. Once the lecture was over and the professor was packing up, Rosa jumped to her feet and pulled her purse onto her shoulder. She yawned as if she had done a lot of work and nudged Ezio’s shoulder as he packed his notebooks away. “When’s your next class?”

“Ten minutes, _e tu_?” Ezio pulled on his backpack and they left the lecture hall along with the other students pouring out pushing past one another trying to make it to their classes in time.

“I’m skipping.” Rosa hooked their arms together as they walked and smiled up at him. Ezio noticed that it was rare when Rosa wasn’t smiling, if she wasn’t smiling and being as charming as she usually was she was yelling and swearing. There was no in between with her. “I definitely need a smoke after that class, and a coffee.” They pair walked towards the exit and she pulled on her jacket and zipped it up to under her chin, brushing her short bangs out of her eyes. “Care to join me?”

Ezio placed a hand over hers that was holding onto his forearm. “Sorry Rosa, psychology is my next class and I can’t miss it.” He gave her an apologetic smile and tapped her hand.

“ _Nessun problema_.” She nodded and shrugged in understanding.

They left the building and before they parted ways, Rosa kissed Ezio’s cheek and poked him in the sides playfully making him laugh and she darted away waving at him, and putting her earbuds into her ears before he could catch her. Ezio shook his head waved to her before she turned back and headed to her favourite smoking spot on campus that always had a few students hanging around, he smiled to himself as he walked the rest of the way to his next class. Rosa had become one of his closest friends in such a short time and he loved her dearly.

WHOISDESMOND?? 9:38am

>what time you done today?

ME 9:39am

>2 more classes im done at 1130

WHOISDESMOND?? 9:39am

>nice, wanna grab lunch with me and alty?

ME 9:39am

>sure where

WHOISDESMOND?? 9:40am

>idk hes picking

ME 9:40am

>aight text me after ur classes

Ezio jogged up the four flights of stairs to make it to his class and as he opened the door, the professor who had already begun lecturing turned and looked as he closed the door behind him. Ezio flashed a smile at the professor and the students who followed the professor’s gaze, a few students turned back to the power point and a few watched as Ezio headed to the back of the class and sat himself down beside his friends.

“How nice of you to show up Auditore.”

Ezio sunk down in his seat with a sigh and rolled his head on his shoulders to look at Yusuf Tazim beside him. The first year had a cocky grin on his face and was gazing at Ezio from under his black bangs that hung over the headband on his forehead, he blew his hair to the side and tilted his head. The thick scar under his left eye lifting with his now exaggerated smile.

“Don’t start Yusuf.” Ezio shot him a glare.

Yusuf chuckled and shoved his shoulder playfully as he sat straight in his chair again facing the front. “Of course, _arkadas_.” His easy smile stayed on his lips when he pressed them together and made a move with his fingers as if zipping them closed, then he leaned his head back and crossed his arms behind his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ezio saw a flash of red hair and Sofia Sartor appeared from beside Yusuf. “ _Buongiorno_ Ezio!” Sofia whispered and smiled, to which Ezio returned. Sofia was a first year like Yusuf and they were best friends, having grown up together in the city’s immigrant area. They had been together since middle school and stuck together since and had finally started dating near the end of high school. Ezio had met Sofia at Rosa’s Italian club a few months ago (when Rosa had dragged Ezio along with her to grab her pack of cigarettes she forgot against his will) and they had became quick friends that studied together and spoke quite a lot about Italy and had became friends with Yusuf when he had aggressively confronted Ezio in the library about trying to get with Sofia. Yusuf had laughed off the tension by kissing Sofia’s cheek and clapping Ezio on the shoulder a little too roughly, he seated himself beside Sofia and kicked his feet’s up at the table there were studying at and crossed his arms behind his head.

Ezio smiled at Sofia and opened his mouth to say good morning back but Yusuf nudged his shoulder and Ezio saw his finger pointing to the professor. Ezio followed and locked eyes with the professor who was glaring at him.

“Are you finished young man?”

Ezio debated on replying with a snarky remark because it was way too early for this shit but nodded his head and suck back in his chair. “Sorry prof.”

The professor sighed over dramatically and turned back to the board.

“Kiss ass.” Yusuf chuckled and stuck out his tongue and Ezio nearly hit him.

As the professor droned on and on about how the human brain retained memory, Ezio kept zoning out and staring out the windows watching the clouds roll across the sky and tried to ignore Yusuf’s soft snores besides him. Once or twice Ezio’s eyes fell over to Sofia who was doodling in her notebook with pursed lips. Seems non of them would be getting the notes for class.

Once class finally ended, Ezio and Sofia got to their feet after packing their bags and watched as Yusuf was oblivious to the students packing their bags around him. With a sigh and roll of her eyes, Sofia poked his cheek and pulled his hair.

Yusuf’s eyes popped open and a long string of what Ezio guessed to be Turkish swear words spilled from his mouth, until he looked around and caught Sofia’s gaze. “Oh, hello love.” He smiled sweetly making Ezio chuckle and Sofia laugh. “Class done already?” He yawned and stretched his arms. 

Sofia nodded. “Yes! Now get up before we’re late for science!”

“ _Bok_!” Yusuf jumped to his feet and pulled his headband down around his neck and combed his fingers through his black hair before pulled his headband on around his forehead again then pulled his bangs over the band. His signature look.

“ _Bok_ is right, now hurry up.” Sofia said with a wide smile, then her attention turned to Ezio. “And how are you Ezio, we missed you Friday.”

“Missed my alarm.” Ezio waved a hand. “Same as always Sofia, _e tu_?”

“ _Bene_.” Sofia smiled and they watched as Yusuf got to his feet and stretched his arms over his head, yawning he towered over the both of them at a height of six foot four. They left the small classroom together, chatting about the lecture and the course in general. Sofia commenting on how she liked learning about the brain and Yusuf cutting her off by complaining about how confusing and complicated everything was. Ezio smiled as they started bickering, he had not known either of them for very long, but he knew they were complete opposites and very much in love.

“We have to study with a coffee soon my friends.” Ezio smiled at both. “I’ll see you Wednesday, my class is upstairs.”

Sofia waved a hand and Yusuf grabbed her hand and kissed it before lacing their fingers together and nodded a goodbye to Ezio as they rushed to their next class that they would most defiantly be late for. Smiling to himself, Ezio jogged up another flight of stairs and walked into his last class of the day while looking forward to the lunch he, Desmond and Altair were going to have.


	9. Altair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their assholes to each other and to others, but when their alone they are S O F T

“I literally cannot do the dishes.”

Altair rolled his eyes from over the sink. “Excuses.”

Malik let his head roll back on his shoulders to look back at Altair who was washing their dishes, since their dish washer broke nearly two weeks ago every time their dishes piled into a mountain they would complain until Altair finally did them. And each time he did, Malik would not hear the end of Altair’s bitching until they were all on the rack drying.

Altair gave a little smile as he washed their bowls from their breakfast. Every Monday morning they sat down at the table in their kitchen and ate breakfast together, whether it be just cereal or Altair’s lazy cooking or just a coffee, they liked to have at least one day in the week to enjoy the other’s company before a busy day. Their apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom a kitchen and a living room that filled with natural light on sunny days. In their living room was a three-person couch and a small couch that unfolded to be an extra bed if one of their friend’s dropped by to sleep in. A TV and PS4 console sat on a wooden table across from the couch where they spent most of their time together especially on evenings like these, a desk where their laptops sat near the window, a key holder was by the door where their apartment keys hung and Altair’s car keys.

“If I had two hands, I’d be doing the dishes so I wouldn’t have to hear you bitch.” Malik’s attention turned back to the TV. “And I would be driving too.”

“Nah, we both know you’d still be a total lazyass.” Altair smirked to himself. Then he looked at him and rinsed his hands off, tossing the drying towel onto his shoulder over his shirtless upper body. He frowned slightly and tilted his head as he watched Malik scroll through his social media page. “You know I’m fucking with you hey?” Sometimes he could get away with poking fun and teasing Malik for having one arm but sometimes Malik did not react, and Altair always felt awful. Scared that he had crossed a line.

Malik looked back and the anxiety he was feeling disappeared seeing his best friend’s annoyed smile. “Of course, I know dumbass.” Malik dropped his phone onto his lap and gave him the finger before turning back around. “Hurry up and finish so we can play games.”

Altair smiled and quickly finished their dishes, leaving them on the rack to air dry. He flicked the lights to the kitchen off and tossed the towel form his shoulder onto the table, then turned on his PS4 and grabbed a controller before flopping down on the couch beside his friend. “What are we feeling?” Altair pursed his lips and scrolled through the games after the main screen loaded, clicking on Malik’s profile instead of his. “Horizon?”

Malik wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and got up to turn the other lights off so they sat in the darkness with only the TV on. “Is that the redhead?” He sat himself back on the couch cross legged.

“Yeah.” Altair yawned and got himself comfortable on the couch. “The annoying one who just talks to herself all the time.”  
“Ugh no, COD with randoms?” Malik took off his glasses and squinted looking through them then shook his head “Never mind I don’t have the energy for that.”, he grabbed the spray and a soft rag handing them to Altair when he sat close beside him on the couch. “Can you clean my glasses please?”

“I need to do everything for you huh?” Altair grinned and saw Malik roll his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “Uncharted?”  
“Which part?”

“I dunno, whatever you wanna play.”

Malik hummed and thanked Altair taking back his glasses when they were held out to him. “Oh wow, now I can see.” He spoke softly and set the cleaning spray onto the coffee table not to far from the couch. “How ‘bout The Last of Us? In light of the second game-“

“Coming out never.” Altair clicked on the game and it loaded. “No studying tonight?” Altair looked sideways at him.

Malik shook his head. “I’ve given up on trying to study during the evenings, especially Mondays. Only unless I have to finish an assignment or something.”

Altair nodded. “Fair enough.”

Malik yawned and they played the game together in a comfortable silence. But when the game loaded into the chapter “The Suburbs” after a few minutes Malik called the shots and Altair let him, he remembered how much Malik liked to play video games before the accident but could no longer only having one arm. It never worked each time Altair suggested they both use one hand on the controller, it always ended with them yelling at one another. Altair was happy to play for him whenever he asked. It was not until Malik yawned again and leaned his head on Altair’s shoulder that he felt awkward, his confession to Ezio about having a, tiny, crush on his best friend had nagged at the back of his mind. Altair could not avoid Malik, and worse he could not help himself if he started being a little more awkward, it was only a matter of time before Malik noticed his lingering gazes and blushing cheeks.

“Why’d your shoulder tense, can’t I lean on you?” Malik teased.

Altair forced a tight chuckle, his chest and stomach blossomed with a fuzzy warmth that he could not ignore.

“How was lunch with your friends?” Malik closed his eyes and leaned his body against Altair’s.

Altair shrugged the shoulder Malik wasn’t on as he killed a runner in the game with a headshot to which Malik whispered a quiet, nice, “Good, Ezio and Des are always fun to hang around.”

“I’ve never met Desmond.” Malik hummed. “How long have you been friends?”

Altair thought for a moment. “Can’t remember, I think Ezio introduced us in middle school or something maybe later. I don’t see him a lot just once and a while. So I dunno, you know I have a horrible memory.”

Malik chuckled and nodded. “Speaking of which, you forgot to lock the door when you left for class this morning dumbass.”

“You were home.” Altair shot back, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“And asleep which means completely defenceless.” Malik nodded his chin towards the TV. “Check that house.”

Altair scoffed, “We both know you could pin me right now if you wanted and I just did.”

“True.” Malik grinned. “And check it again, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Altair grumbled and turned Joel back to the house he just came from. Last time they had played The Last of Us they were both sitting on the edge of their seats, both beyond focused and yelling at one another while the video game took them into a sewer filled with the game’s zombies. Malik wrapped the blanket he was using around Altair’s bare shoulders, who just smiled and tugged the blanket around himself so they shared it. Malik settled his back against Altair’s side and turned his head to watch the screen. The pair chatted as they played, laughing back and forth and of course teasing and insulting one another as they always did. But they had fallen silent, Malik’s mood seemingly changing and confusing Altair but he did not comment.

Malik checked his phone and cleared his throat as Altair continued to play. “Hey Altair?”

Altair knew his friend was always serious when he used his full name in that tone. “Yeah?” He paused the game and turned to see the dim light from the pause screen case a dark light over Malik’s face. Glasses taking the glare of the TV so Altair could not see his dark eyes. “What’s up?” Malik’s averted gaze in itself was out of character from his usual confidence.

Malik sat up straighter and crossed his legs on the couch, the blanket they shared fell between them and Malik grabbed the end to wrap around Altair’s shoulders again. A wordless action that he understood as Malik wanting them to be close. Altair scooted on the couch, so they were sitting right beside one another so their bodies were flush together, Altair on the left and Malik on the right so his missed arm was between them. “Are you busy Friday?”  
Altair frowned a little. “No, I don’t think-“  
“Good, “ Malik nodded quickly and turned his head to the other direction and touched his chin to his shoulder and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “it’ll be the fifth year.”

Altair’s eyes widened as he watched his friend curl against his side, still having his head turned away. Altair knew what day was coming and he knew how hard it hit every year since the crash, last year Malik visited Altair all day not being able to stand the silence and crying of his parents as they looked through pictures. The year before that, Malik talked of killing himself. He didn’t want to talk about it right now, that much Altair could tell. So he wrapped his arm around Malik’s shoulders and nodded. Malik instantly closed his eyes and leaned against Altair’s body.

“But if you’ll be busy-“

Altair quickly shook his head and placed the controller on their coffee table as he hugged Malik with both arms. “No I won’t be.” He whispered quietly and closed his eyes feeling Malik give a quiet relived sigh and nodded against his shoulder. “We’ll stay on the couch all day, like last year.”

Malik nodded. “And order take out.”

“And order take out.” Altair smiled sadly and kissed the top of his head. “You good?”

“For now.” Malik sighed heavily.

Altair closed his eyes and they stayed still and against one another for a long time, long enough that he Altair knew they wouldn’t be playing anymore of The Last Of Us, so he reached and grabbed the controller to turn their PS4 off and shut the TV off as well. The pair sat in the darkness of their living room with the only light source being the moonlight cast across their living room encasing the room in a soft glow. Altair sighed and took one hand off Malik’s shoulder to scrub up and down his face as he yawned, he was tired and wanted to sleep knowing he had an early class in the morning. But with Malik sad and leaning against him on their couch, he knew he could not ask his friend to move or ask him to do anything for that matter. So, Altair stayed against him and closed his eyes as he held his friend.

Eventually the pair dozed off. When Altair woke, he groaned softly in confusion and looked around. He eyes scanned the still dark living room, seeing the moon highs and bright and he saw the clock on the stove read 3:25am, he groaned again. Then his attention was drawn to his chest, Altair was lying on his back on the couch, Malik was laying on him. Head against his shoulder, blanket tossed over them and their legs tangled together as he snored softly.

Altair smiled to himself, feeling his chest warmth for affection for his best friend. He rubbed a hand up and down Malik’s back and chuckled as the other wrapped his arm tighter around Altair’s back, rubbing his cheek against Altair’s bare chest. Malik’s arm was going to be numb and asleep when he woke and Altair could already hear him complaining about it, so he grabbed a hold of Malik’s arm and move it so he wasn’t laying on it, silently thanking Malik for being a heavy sleeper. Altair rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch, relaxing as Malik’s arm reached out to wrap around his chest so he was still holding him. Unable to wipe the growing smile on his face in the dark, Altair closed his eyes and waited for sleep.


	10. Desmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 10 yeeyee

Desmond sat alone in his favourite library on campus, he tapped his pen against his lips as he stared down at his half-written essay on his table. It was due in a week and he had already started over twice, Desmond sighed and put his pen down combing his fingers through his short hand and pulled his hood over his head and tied the strings so it was tight around his face. He groaned softly, careful not to disturb the other students around him and he squeezed his eyes closed trying to rid of the headache his essay had caused. He crossed his arms behind his head and tilted his head back as he listening to the Lord Of The Rings soundtrack through his wireless earbuds.

He was also waiting for Connor who had texted he would meet Desmond so they could study after his last class of the day. Desmond was happy that he and Connor were getting closer, Connor was a really good friend and a great study partner.

BECCA 15:45

>heyo u on campus??

Desmond sat normal again hearing his phone vibrate on the table and smiled seeing his phone screen light up with one of his best friend’s name. In their group of four, Desmond always knew he was closer to Rebecca than he was Shaun and Lucy. But he also knew Rebecca and Shaun were the best of friends and that no one could separate them if they tried, while Lucy was friends will all three of them. They were all friends, but Desmond knew some were closer than others.

ME 15:46

>yeah dude astronomy building library

BECCA 15:46

>me an sean will brt

Desmond snorted at the way she liked to piss Shaun off by spelling it the different types of ways that his name was actually spelt. Desmond looked forward to seeing his friends, ready to welcome a distraction from his essay and other assignments that needed his attention. He also could not wait to introduce Connor to Rebecca and Shaun.

Fifteen minutes later, Desmond saw Rebecca and Shaun looked around the quite library. He waved a hand and Rebecca smiled as she pointed to him. Shaun followed behind her as they sat down at Desmond’s table and set there backpacks aside, Desmond took his earbuds out and leaned his elbows on the table and greeted them with a warm smile. Last time he had seen them was on the weekend when Rebecca was helping a tipsy Shaun into her car.

“What it do Miles?” Rebecca smiled as she shuffled out of her jacket, she leaned it over her chair and helped Shaun out of his when he muttered a swear at his long arms being stuck. “How’s your Tuesday going?”  
“It’s going.” Desmond shrugged. “How bout you guys?”

“Well,” Shaun made a face and pushed his glasses higher on his nose and looked Desmond straight on. “it would have been quite normal if Rebecca’s stupid car hadn’t stalled and we didn’t have to get the damn thing towed, and a ride to the bus stop while in the bloody tow truck!” His accent nearly making Desmond laugh at how he pronounced the words to angrily. Desmond had noted quite early on in their friendship that Shaun always seem to have a stick up his ass, and wasn’t afraid to downplay it.

“No way, the Ford?” Desmond’s jaw dropped as he turned to Rebecca. “That thing finally gave out?”

Rebecca nodded and wiped a fake tear away. “Rest in peace, my baby of nine years.”

“Surprised it lasted as long as it did with the way you drive.” Shaun muttered and rolled his eyes, “Thank goodness the breaks didn’t give out and we crashed into something!”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Dramatic much?”

Shaun raised his eyebrows and shrugged a shoulder, pulling his expensive laptop from his bag. “Whatever, I’m just glad I didn’t die with you driving.” He set his laptop down and rolled his eyes when Rebecca gave a fake hurt gasp.

Desmond chuckled as the two bickered back and forth like they always did.

Rebecca snorted and pulled her phone from her pocket. “Shaun we are going to go out in a blaze of fire, and you know it.”

“Yeah I’m just glad the ball of fire won’t be your bloody car anymore!” Shaun sighed and combed a hand through his gelled back dark red hair. “Anyway, that’s how our morning had gone. Sounds like fun don’t it?’ He rolled his eyes.

Desmond snorted. “Sounds like the funnest”

Rebecca laughed and leaned her neck back. “Oh it was! Man, you should’ve seen the look on your face when the car stalled!” Rebecca hit Shaun shoulder with the back of her hand making him frown at her as she wheezed out a laugh and Desmond could not help but laugh with her. “Ugh what a day!” She took a deep breath trying to recover from her sudden laughing fit. “And its only four in the afternoon, I wonder what else God has planned for us!” She elbowed him.

“Never a dull moment with this one huh Desmond?” Shaun pointed his thumb at her and rolled his eyes as he opened his laptop.

“Nope,” Desmond grinned “never.”

Rebecca sighed with a smile then she nodded to Desmond who was leaning over his half-finished essay. “Better hide that Miles, teacher’s pet here will give you a lecture on what goes into a good essay.” She made a face and tilted her head in Shaun’s direction.

Shaun looked up from his laptop quickly. “Somebody say essay?”

Desmond’s eyebrows shot up. “You really like essays dude? Geez what happened at that high school.” He placed his arms over his papers to hide them as Shaun looked at them.

“Get over the fact that we went to different high school Desmond, if we stayed with the original high school, we might’ve turned into someone like you.” Desmond rolled his eyes at the insult, knowing Shaun didn’t mean it seriously, he liked to shoot insults as did as much a he could. His words were harmless, for the most part. “And let me live my life aye mate?” He turned back to his essay. “You might like reading for classes and taking notes, but me,” He pointed his thumb to his chest. “I like essays.”

Rebecca pursed her lips and made her eyes wide as she used her index finger to make a circle around her temple. Desmond laughed at the display and Shaun elbowed her. “Freak. And I think you just like flexing your Macbook! We get it, you have a high paying job and don’t make big impulse purchases.”

“You’re quite right Becs, I don’t.” Shaun smirked at her and turned to Desmond. “I don’t spend two hundred dollars to own the entire Game of Thrones series on DVD when I’ve already seen it hundred times! And I don’t go to drivethrus and order a fuck ton of food every time I leave my apartment!”

“Our apartment!” Rebecca narrowed her eyes. “And you know the series was on sale so don’t you start.” She combed a hand through her hair as if she was stressed out over the conversation.

“That’s it, I’ve have enough of you for today.” Shaun took a pair of Airpods from his pocket, snapping the case open and closed loud enough for Desmond to roll his eyes, Shaun connected them to his phone and gave his friends a look over his glasses, “Excuse me while I get some work done, will you?” He put his earbuds in and turned away from them.

Rebecca waved a hand and Shaun zoned them out as his music started playing. “Sadly, we live together.” Rebecca said softly and looked to Desmond. “We came here on a mission. Well I, came here on a mission he just follows me everywhere.”

“Yeah I know.” Desmond raised an eyebrow. “And a mission?” He repeated.

“Yes, surprise this is an intervention.” Rebecca nodded and rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie so he could see the tattoo on her inner arm. They had gotten their first tattoos together; she got a quote in Latin on her inner arm (that Desmond forgot its meaning) while he got a design he drew and liked on his left arm. “When we were at BP, I noticed a few things.”

Desmond’s cheeks heated a little. “Okay?”

Rebecca pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes and pressed her hands together and pointed them across the table at Desmond. “You like Lucy? Don’t you?” The little grin she gave made Desmond want to groan and hide his face as he sunk down in his chair.

“Yeah do you?” Shaun pulled an Airpod out and looked to Desmond across the table.

“Gotta get some work done huh?” Desmond rolled his eyes and Shaun just grinned. Desmond hated when Shaun and Rebecca grinned at him at the same time. He looked between the two and thought he could beat them in a stare down for a moment, but groaned when Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

“Aha!” Rebecca’s eyes went wide, and she nudged Shaun, “Told ya! You totally would’ve seen them flirting all night at BP if you weren’t white girl wasted!”

Desmond’s cheeks heated remembering how there was definitely something going on between him and Lucy while they ate their dinners. In the moment, he was afraid that Lucy was just laughing at his not very funny jokes and listening intently to anything he said because she was being nice. A small part of Desmond knew that Lucy was way out of his league, she was smart, pretty, popular, and athletic to the point were all her friends thought she played every sport that their college offered. And if the college did not offer a sport, she found a club team or a beer league team to play with to keep in shape. Desmond remembers how Lucy was studying Law, but she had told him on the weekend that she was actually planning to join the police force to become an officer.

Desmond rolled his eyes while looking at his friends and waved a hand, “It’s a tiny crush, tiny tiny little crush. Don’t make it a big deal Becs.” Desmond felt his cheeks heat more at his lie. He was without a doubt head over heels for Lucy and had been for as long as he can remember, but since they reconnected last term his crush was once again all he could think about when around her.

Rebecca nodded and cocked her head to the side. “Yeah sure, tiny crush.” She mocked.

Shaun just grinned and turned back to his laptop. “It was pretty obvious mate, you are a wreck when she’s around.”  
“Shaun!” Rebecca turned to him quickly.

“What!” Shaun shrugged as he looked at her, “I’m just saying-“  
“Alright,” Desmond rolled his eyes and sighed as he combed a hand through his short hair and suck back in his chair. He pulled his hood over his head and sighed, “it’s official I hate you both.”

Shaun chuckled and went back to his laptop and Rebecca scooted forward in her chair with a smile. “Oh c’mon Miles don’t be like that.”

Desmond just covered his face and groaned.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you man, if fact I came to tell you to shoot your shot!” Rebecca smirked when Desmond kept his hood on but looked at her with flushed cheeks. “I’m not besties with Lucy, but we did get out first bikini waxes together so we are close and we’ve been friends for a long ass time so I know when my girl is interested in a guy.” She winked and Desmond groaned again.

“Becs, what the hell are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is, Lucy is a hard to read. And she’s no open book that’s for sure.” Rebecca combed a hand through her bangs and smiled tilting her head watching Desmond nod in agreement. “She’s not super affectionate or anything, as you already know, but I have caught her lingering glances on you.” Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows. “And you got cute after high school Des, so why wouldn’t she like you? You’re gentle, and loving and caring, and so in touch with your feelings and I think Lucy needs a man like that for her.”

Both Shaun and Desmond exchanged weird looks before looking to Rebecca. She sighed contently then noticed their glances and looked between them with her eyebrows raised in question.

“What?”

“In touch with his feelings?” Shaun mocked and kept his eyes on her as he pointed to Desmond. “Becs have you forgotten this is Desmond your talking about? We both know there’s not much going on inside his head half the time.”

“Hey!” Desmond made a face.

“Desmond?”

Desmond turned around in his chair and his face lit up seeing his friend. “Connor, perfect timing! Thank God, save me from these freaks!”

Connor raised an eyebrow in question and looked to Shaun and Rebecca who were now watching the tall boy curiously. He blushed under at the attention. “I, um, I thought I heard your voice. Sorry I did not know that was you because of your hood.” Connor smiled a little and motioned to Desmond’s hood.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Desmond felt the hood over his head and motioned to the chair beside him. “Here if you wanna sit.” He moved his chair making room and watched as Connor sat in the chair beside him, leaving his backpack to rest between his feet and leaving his jacket on. Desmond could feel the chill from the outside coming off it. “Connor meet my friends, this is Rebecca and Shaun.” He smiled and looked to the pair across the round table.

Connor smiled warmly and nodded at the pair. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too big guy!” Rebecca smiled and leaned over the table to offer her hand, Connor took off his mitts quickly and shook her hand. “I’m Rebecca.”

“And I’m Shaun.” Shaun nodded and offered his hand when Rebecca settling down in her chair again. “Nice to meet you Connor.”

“These two are attached at the hip. So if you see one odds are you’ll see the other not too far away.” Desmond grinned and Connor smiled.

“Kind of like you and cookies.” Connor smiled when Desmond laughed, he took off his toque and combed his fingers through his hair before tying it in the usual high bun he wore it in. “What are you two studying, if you don’t mind my asking?” He asked the pair across the table, polite as ever.

“Well,” Shaun perked at the question and pushed his glasses on his nose to see across the table. “I was hoping for a degree in politics, but for the past three years I’ve been studying computer science and history.” He cocked his head to the side and shrugged. “Not so sure what degree or career I plan on getting though.” Shaun’s face twisted into a frown.

“A lot of students feel that way, so you don’t have to worry.” Connor nodded. “I’m quite sure you’ll figure it out.”

Shaun smiled and looked to Desmond. “I like him!”

Rebecca laughed and shoved Shaun. She liked to hit and push him around and it seemed that Shaun did not mind. “I’m going for engineering, but same with Shaun I’ve been obsessed with signing up for every history class this college offers.”

“Good thing our college is centred around history huh Becs.” Desmond smiled.

“You bet your ass!” She laughed and nodded to Connor. “How ‘bout you Connor? What are you going for?”

Connor straightening up in his chair and took his elbows off the table as he was spoken to. “Politics,” He shrugged a shoulder, “I’m really interested in being a lawyer or something of the sort.” He blushed a little as Shaun nodded enthusiastically. “My focus remains on Indigenous rights.” He made a gesture to himself, “Because clearly, I’m a minority.”

Desmond smiled at his friend. He admired Connor greatly for wanting to fight for his people and their rights, he spoke so strongly in their high school about how the few Indigenous students did not feel welcomed in the mostly white school and how things should change. Desmond saw a passion in Connor that he had not seen in anyone before. The group chatted back and forth for a while until a librarian approached their table and gave them a mean look and a warning about their volume level being distracting to surrounding students.

Desmond’s phone lit up and he groaned seeing his work supervisor Juno’s name on the screen. “Oh fuck me.” The three looked to him with questioning looks. “One sec.” Desmond stood up from the table and walked a distance away to take his work call. After an annoying talk with his supervisor, he groaned and started packing his schoolwork upon returning to his friends. “Sorry guys, gotta blast. That was work and I gotta go.” He put his hand on Connor’s shoulder, “We’ll study sometime during the week alright?”, Connor nodded with a smile then Desmond turned to Rebecca and Shaun. “Be nice.”

Rebecca nodded and waved a hand, “He’s safe with us.”

Connor smiled.

Shaun nodded and Desmond stood as he pulled on his backpack. “Later Desmond.”

Rebecca smiled and flashed him a look. “Don’t think your off the hook about talking about Lucy yet Miles.”

Connor turned to her hearing Lucy’s name. “Do you mind telling me about who Lucy is? Desmond talks about her quite a lot.”

Rebecca threw her head back as she laughed. Shaun clasped a hand over her mouth to quiet her as he looked back in the direction of the library front desk. “Laugh quietly you pig!”

Rebecca tore his hand away. “I’ll catch you up Connor, don’t you worry.” She offered her hand out for a fist pump and Connor chuckled as he bumped their fists together. Then winked to Desmond.

Desmond flipped them his middle fingers feeling his cheeks heat as he walked away. “I hate you all.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself hearing his friends share a chuckle between themselves behind him.


	11. Ezio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them.

“Do I look okay?’

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

Ezio sighed and crossed his arms, tilting his head to one side as he glared at his friend. “I don’t have the energy for your _merda_ right now.”

Desmond chuckled as he popped the last piece of the orange he was eating into his mouth and crossed the space between them, looking the Italian up and down and squinting his eyes a little. “I think you look good, you’re just meeting for lunch right?”

Ezio nodded. “Coffee.”

“Yeah, see? You’ll be fine, you don’t have to dress too nice or anything or she’ll know somethings up.” Desmond shrugged a shoulder and checked his watch, Ezio had another fifteen minutes before he had to meet Christina Vespucci at a coffee shop a few blocks from their building. “Is, something up?” Desmond cocked an eyebrow.

Ezio flushed before waving a hand and looking away. “Nope. No there’s nothing.”

Desmond smirked a little and shook his head. “Right.”

Ezio rolled his shoulders and then his neck, he hopped on his feet a little before spinning in a circle for Desmond to get a good look at his outfit. “Good? You sure?”

Desmond sighed dramatically and nodded going over to their kitchen and opening the mini fridge. “Yes Jesus chill out, now hurry up and leave I wanna watch The Clone Wars in peace.” Desmond grabbed a Red Bull, cracked it open and took a sip before waving Ezio away. “Shoo.” Desmond took another sip and pounded his chest with his free fist and burped in Ezio’s direction, making Ezio fake gag and fan the air around his face.

“Alright I’m leaving geez,” Ezio kicked on his shoes and opened the front door to leave, “and we both know you just wanna watch porn in peace.” He grinned and raised one eyebrow.

“Oops.” Desmond winked and Ezio laughed as he left their dorm.

Ezio walked the short ten minute walk to the coffee shop that he was meeting Christina at with his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat and shoulders hunched trying to hide his ears from the cool November wind. She was attending another college in their small city for nursing. They met at the start of high school and become close friends then started dating on and off until Christina started speaking of her family moving to Italy to reconnect with family and their culture after she graduated. Ezio loved Christina, and he was pretty sure she loved him too. He knew they meant so much to one another and even though they only spoke say once or twice a week he knew she was someone that he could always turn to when he was in trouble.

Ezio checked his phone for the time as he walked down the sidewalk and sighed as he saw he was going to be late meeting her. The elevator in their dorm building wasn’t working and the afternoon classes had just ended so the stairwell was full of tired students heading to their dorms for a mid day nap before studying all night. Ezio had fought against the flow of the students climbing the stairs as he pressed himself against the wall trying to avoid getting trampled on the stairs.

The coffee shop that he and Christina were meeting at finally came into view beside a public library and Ezio suddenly felt an uncomfortable sense of nervousness spread in the pit of his stomach. It was not like Ezio to get nervous around girls and guys that he found attractive but every time he was around Christina, he was nervous. Even after months of being with Leonardo (who was the only other person Ezio had felt nervous around romantically), Ezio felt stupid for being anxious about meeting with Christina. They had known each other for years. Instead of hanging on the feeling, Ezio combed his hands through his hair and crossed the street before holding the door open for an older couple as they left the coffee shop.

It did not take long for his eyes to land on her.

Christina Vespucci sat alone at a two-person table with her large black purse and long oversized dark grey dress coat hanging over the chair, she was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her legs and waist perfectly, her shoes were simple white sneakers that gave her a casual look, a soft yellow knitted sweater that bunched at her forearms that were resting on the coffee table holding open a novel as she read. Her black hair was in a lose bun at the crown of her head with her bangs braided and leading into the bun which was held in place with her usual sparkly hair pins. Ezio took a moment to admire how beautiful she was and smile to himself before he unzipped his black coat and headed towards her table.

When she saw someone heading towards her out of the corner of her eye, her head raised and her eyes laned on him, the smile that spread across her face was blinding. “Ezio!” Christina put her novel aside and got to her feet to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. Ezio saw the title _Fahrenheit_ _451_.

“ _Buongiorno_.” Ezio smiled against her hair and squeezed her tight before they pulled away from one another. “So good to see you again Christina.” He smiled warmly and kissed her on the cheek. “We haven’t seen each other in months!” He smiled wider seeing the necklace he bought her a long time ago for a birthday present hidden beneath her sweater, she used to wear it everyday.

Christina nodded and let Ezio take off his coat and put it around his chair. “That is why I’m glad we’ll have all the time in the world to catch up,” She sat across from him at the table. “you don’t have any more classes today do you?”

Ezio shook his head and pressed his warm hands to his cold cheeks. “No, my classes end early Wednesdays. You don’t have anymore classes today?” He sat himself in his chair.

“Wednesdays are my free day.” She smiled then frowned a little after a moment. “ _Mio dio_ , did you walk here Ezio? Your cheeks and nose are red.”

Ezio chuckled softly and rolled up the sleeves on his white dress shirt to his forearms. “It’s only a ten minute walk-“

“You should have told me!” Christina frowned at him, “I could have picked you up right outside your dorm building.” Her voice did not match her face, especially when she raised it and used it in a firm tone. Her face was nothing but gentle and very feminine features. Her little make up was used perfectly to shed light on her natural beauty, she only wore a light pink lipstick and mascara. Despite her petite build and soft features, her voice was deeper than anyone would first expect.

Ezio just shook his head. “You already drove halfway across the city Christina I couldn’t make you drive anymore just to pick me up, I’m quite alright _cara_ don’t worry.” Ezio gave her an innocent smile and she just sighed after a moment.

“Fine, but I don’t want to hear you sniffling all afternoon.” She teased when Ezio sniffled from the cold making his nose run, he wiped his nose with a napkin and smile.

Ezio laughed and then looked at their empty table. “You haven’t gotten yourself something to drink?”

Christina just tilted her head with a smile. “I was waiting for you.”

Ezio’s cheeks flushed a little under her gaze, she was so beautiful. His insides tightened uncomfortably again, and he forced out a little laugh. “Of course you did, just so I can pay.” He joked to distract himself.

Christina laughed and got to her feet. “I’ll pay then.” She made a move to grab her wallet.

Ezio jumped to his feet. “I’ll pay! You wait here.” Ezio smiled when she chuckled and sat back down, crossing one leg over the other and resting her chin in her hand as she watched with a raised eyebrow. That was something Ezio loved and admired about their friendship, no matter how long it had been since they saw one another they always were able to joke around as if she saw and spoke with one another everyday.

After ordering their drinks and a cake pop from the bakery for her, Ezio returned to their table with a coffee for himself and a tea for her. Christina smiled as she ate her cake pop, nodding along as Ezio told her about his classes, and his roommate, and about his friends. He took a sip from his coffee and pulled his phone out from his coat pocket to show her a picture of their dorm when she asked. Christina chuckled and told him that she never imagined that he would say no to the banking and finances career that his parents pushed him towards.

Ezio shrugged. “I’d rather not sit behind a desk all day and sort out other people’s money problems for them.” He took a sip from his coffee, then he used both hands to gesture to himself. “Me, sitting at a desk! Can you see me doing that?”  
Christina smiled and shook her head. “No, I really can’t Ezio.”

Ezio crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair. “Neither can Claudia and Fedruccio,” He smiled a little as Christina watched him over her cup of tea as she took a sip, “or Desmond or Leonardo.”

“How are your siblings? I have not heard from them for quite a while,” Christina adjusted a bracelet on her wrist as she leaned her elbows on the table, “I quite miss your family.” Christina was an only child, but had many cousins scattered throughout the city and back in Italy.

Ezio chuckled and tilted his head to one side. “Well, Petruccio is in grade nine and I don’t think he’s enjoying it as much as he thought he would, and still begging mother and father for his own cell phone.” He chuckled, “And still speaks Italian more than English, even at his all English high school.” Christina laughed at the image. “Claudia texts me nearly everyday on how she loves the freedom that comes with university, she’s in her first year and studying anything and everything math. Fedruccio’s in his third-year university, still studying math like Claudia and he works with my father at the bank.” He shrugged, “Everything is the same with the Auditores.”

Christina nodded and took another sip of her tea, taking the tea bag out and setting it down on a napkin.

“How is your family?”

Ezio watched as a strange look crossed Christina’s face, like she was going to say something but did not. Before Ezio could question that look, Christina shook her head and put on a smile and met his eyes. “Everything is the same with the Vespucci family.” She turned his words. And again there was that look on her face as she looked away, Ezio couldn’t read. She looked like she was holding something back.

Ezio shifted as a silence drew out between them, eager to change the subject if she did not want to talk about her family, Ezio cleared his throat. “How about your boyfriend, Manfredo correct?”

Christina rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. “That _idiota_ ,” She waved a hand, “we’ve been together long enough that his habits are beginning to annoy me.” Ezio chuckled and she swatted at his arm playfully, “Don’t laugh Ezio! The same is going to happen to you, a year into the relationship shows a lot about the one you’re with.” She picked her nail, “Menfredo is a good man, but six years older than us and having a drinking and gambling problem makes him a pain sometimes.”

Ezio watched her sigh again. “If you aren’t happy Christina you shouldn’t stay with him.” Emotion tugged at his heart as she closed her eyes for a moment. “If he isn’t good to you-“

Christina laughed a little cutting him off, “Oh Ezio, I know you would beat the _merda_ out of him for me.” She looked up and blinked a couple times as if thinking about the information she just said aloud. “I- I am happy with him, I do love him very much. But like anyone he has his flaws.” She gave a tight smile. “How is your boyfriend, the pictures you post on Instagram with him are always so sweet.”

Ezio blushed, allowing the subject to be changed. “Leonardo is wonderful Christina.”

She smiled. “If I can be completely honest with you Ezio,” She reached across the table and laid her hand over his and squeezed, “I am happy you found someone to settle with. I can tell that you love him my friend.”

Ezio nodded and squeezed her hand back. “I do love him, and I haven’t felt the way I do with him since-“ Ezio bit his lip to stop his next word.

Christina smiled sadly. “You.”

Their eyes met and all the years that they were together, and friends came flooding back. So many good memories and even the bad memories made Ezio smile at her and lace their fingers together. As he looked at her, Ezio knew that there would always be a special place for one another in their hearts, maybe in another life they would have stayed together and spent their lives with one another.

For quite a long time they sat at the table, talking about everything. When they both finished their drinks, Christina was the one to order them more even as Ezio tugged on the sleeve of her sweater telling her that he did not need another. But she brushed him off and returned with two more steaming cups of their favourite drinks. Once their second drinks were finished and they had talked about nearly everything, Christina turned her phone over to find that she and Ezio had been talking for nearly three hours in the little coffee shop.

“It’s been really nice talking to you again Ezio.” Christina tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled and they both stood.

“Likewise Christina,” Ezio nodded and pulled up his coat and watched as she did the same. “we need to do this more often.” Christina’s facial expression changed as she pulled her purse over her shoulder and put her hands in her pockets. Ezio noticed how she had gone silent. “Everything okay?”

Christina bit her lip and she grabbed his wrist. “I’ll tell you outside.”

Ezio frowned but followed. “Christina-“  
She tightened her grip on his wrist and tugged him out of the coffee shop, Ezio waved to the cashier in thanks for letting them sit at a table for hours before closing the door behind himself. Christina walked to her car and motioned for Ezio to get in the passenger seat. “I’ll drive you back to your dorm.”

“Alright. But Christina-“

“Quiet Ezio.” They got into her car and she turned the key into the ignition, Ezio watched as her grip on the steering wheel tightened. They pulled onto the road back to the college and Christina sighed heavily breaking the silence between them, “Ezio, I didn’t want to meet with you for just coffee today. There’s- there’s something I should tell you.”

Ezio turned to watch her with a confused frown. “Is everything alright?”

Christina just blinked and Ezio could have sworn he saw her eyes water with tears, but she shook her head and continued the short drive to Ezio’s dorm building. It wasn’t until she parked in the back parking lot and turned off her car that she turned to Ezio and wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. “Ezio, I-I’m moving to Italy.”

Ezio’s eyes went wide and he was stunned into silence.

“Mother and father think it be best that we connect with our family there, Manfredo wants to move there so we can start a family in our homeland. And he his own business. A-and for my studies of being a nurse it would be cheaper and easier to find a job than it would be here.” Her bottom lip was trembling.

“You’re moving there permanently?” Ezio asked quietly, turning in the passenger seat to face her.

Christina nodded.

Ezio swallowed thickly. “That’s, that’s wonderful Christina.” He gave her a smile that she saw right through. “I know you’ve always wanted to visit-“

“Visit yes!” She cut him off. “But move there? Not so much.” She chewed at her lip.

“It’s going to be a great opportunity for you,” He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll love it there.”

“But I’ve grown up here! All my friends are here my cousins close to my age, everything I love is here and I don’t want to leave it all behind.” Christina looked to him, something in her eyes he could not read. “You’re here Ezio.”

Ezio’s throat tightened. “Christina-“

“I don’t want to leave because who knows if we’ll ever see each other again!” A perfect tear rolled down her cheek.

“Don’t say that.” Ezio sighed, “You know we will Christina. I promise my family and I will come visit you.” He smiled sadly. “And we can still FaceTime and still every night like we used to.”

She sniffled then nodded slowly. “You better.” She gave a small exhausted laugh, her emotions had gotten the best of her and she felt silly for crying over something so selfish. “I’m sorry Ezio, I-I didn’t mean to cry, its just-“

“I know.” Ezio whispered and reached across the space to hug her. She squeezed him tightly and hid her face in his shoulder. “When are you moving?”

“In two months, maybe longer.” She muttered.  
Ezio rubbed her back as they pulled away from one another. “They we’ll make the most of the two months we have together.” He smiled and wiped her tear with his thumb. “Alright?”

She nodded and they hugged again before Christina nodded to the multiple text messages from her boyfriend on her phone that was face up resting in a cupholder. “I should probably go, Manfredo made reservations at a fancy restaurant for us to celebrate his job promotion.”

They both got out of the car and Ezio crossed the front of the car to hug her again. “Everything’s going to be alright, you still have time here before you move.”

She nodded and kept her hands on his waist as they pulled back from one another.

“Promise me you’ll keep sending me cooking videos and memes?” Ezio smiled and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She laughed and nodded.

“Of course.” She whispered and placed a hand on his cheek. Running her thumb over his cheekbone their eyes locked. “I’m really going to miss you Ezio.”

“I’ll miss you too Christina.” Ezio felt his ears heat under her gaze as he leaned into her touch.

Ezio blinked and closed his eyes as she leaned towards him, heart pounding up in his throat making him sweat. He dipped his head and their lips touched in a slow kiss. They tightened their grip on one another as they kissed, slow and full of love for one another. Both forgot their significant others for a moment and it was just them, the special place in their hearts taking over. They were so in love, but both knew their relationship would never world because they were two very different people.

Ezio’s cheeks were burning as her hands ran up and down his sides and she pressed their bodies together. His insides twisted feeling her tongue on his lips. They had kissed before countless times, made love dozens of times but the kiss felt like the first, yet both knew it would be the last.

They finally pulled back and Christina touched her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. “Ezio, oh _mi dispiace_ I don’t know what came over me I-“

Ezio kissed her again to silence her then he smiled when they pulled apart. “It’s quite alright Christina, no need for apologies.”

Christina smiled sadly and tucked his bangs behind his ear, one arm still wrapped around his middle and holding him close. Her phone ringing from inside her car made them separate. “I should get going.” She said quietly, and Ezio nodded.

“Call me again when you want to meet next.” He smiled as she got into her car. Ezio shoved his hands into his pockets and watched as her car started, she rolled down a window and Ezio smiled as she waved goodbye.

“I’ll see you Ezio.” She called as she started driving, rolling her window up slowly as she did.

It was if time had stopped seeing her car drive away, taking his heart. “Christina!” Ezio watched as her car crossed half way across the parking lot before he called and ran after her and she stopped her car quickly hearing him, he leaned on her open window and swallowed thickly. They stared at one another as Ezio combed his bangs out of his eyes and caught his breath from his short sprint. “ _Ti amo_.” He breathed.

“ _Ti amo Ezio_.” Christina whispered back after a smile crossed her face.

Ezio gave her a huge smile. He stepped back letting her drive and saw her wave again before pulling out of the parking lot onto to road, Ezio stood and watched with his hands shoved into his pockets until she was long gone. Then he pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear to hear it ringing after he clicked speed dial.

“Leonardo? Hi, um, don’t kill me please _amore_ _mio_ but-”


	12. Altair

“It’s Wednesday my dudes.”

“Please don’t.”

“Ahhhhh!” Maria Thorpe laughed as she sat down and stretched her arms out to her sides hitting Altair in the cheek. She closed her eyes with a smile and twisted in her seat to pop her back.

Altair growled beside her. “I hate you.” He muttered between his teeth and rubbed his cheek, he turned back to the front of the lecture hall and watched as the professor entered and started setting up her laptop as she apologized for being late. Their professor was always late, nobody cared anymore.

“And I hate you both.” Malik sighed heavily and gave Maria the middle finger from beside Altair. “Can you idiots shut up for once?”

Altair threw up his hands. “I didn’t say any-“

Malik gave him a look, quickly silencing his best friend.

Altair rolled his eyes, knowing Malik would hit him if he kept talking. Malik was always able to beat him whenever they used to fight, and he knew Malik would probably still be able to beat him in a fight. “She started it.” He muttered under his breath and leaned his elbows in the table.

“Shut up you love me Salty Alty.” Maria blew him a kiss then leaned forward passed Altair and looked to Malik. “Still grumpy in the mornings Malik?”

Malik mocked her sweet smile before letting it drop, she chuckled at the display then watched as he turned as their professor clasped her hands together and asked how the class was. She got about three replies and bunch of mumbles before pulling up her history PowerPoint and starting with the lecture.

Altair was dozing off but blinked his eyes open feeling Maria poke him on his arm with something sharp. He glared at her then his attention turned to their desks as she slid a piece of paper to him, the template for Tic-Tac-Toe was scribbled on a ripped piece of paper from her notebook. An ‘X’ was in the middle and Altair raised an amused eyebrow as he looked to her. Maria simply smiled and held her pen between her teeth as she pulled her long dark hair into a low ponytail and tugged her hood over her head. She was wearing her trademark white THRASHER hoodie, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, her make up was simple only enhancing her grey eyes and dark brown hair. Altair sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed the pen from her teeth quickly and marked an ‘O’ in the top left corner.

They played a few rounds and shared a quiet chuckle when Malik swore at them in Arabic under his breath. Altair and Malik had met Maria in their second year of college, the friends were walking to their building for a class when a running Maria banged into Altair’s back after looking down at her campus map. Altair was about to yell at her in annoyance but was silenced when she swore out loud in Arabic at them with a mean frown on her pretty face. Malik chuckled as she gave Altair the middle finger before gathering her campus map and phone from the ground and shoving Altair to the side as she ran into the building and up a few flights of stairs to her class. Altair stared dumbfounded until Malik’s laugh broke him from staring after her. Altair had found her in the library looking in the history section a few days later and instantly recognized her long dark brown braid, he had confronted her and she laughed as she touched his arm and apologized when she recognized him. They had become friends and Altair was happy to meet another Syrian at their college and was happy he could speak to another in his native tongue besides Malik.

“You suck.” Maria whispered as she won another round.

Altair rolled his eyes and tossed his pen aside, done with their game.

“C’mon Alty just one more game.” Maria whined quietly.

“Hey if you shut up for the rest of the class, I’ll tell you a secret.” Altair shot a sideways grin to her. Maria was one of his closest friends even after they dated for a few months when they first met, their breakup was mutual and discussed over a tub of cookie dough ice cream in Altair’s apartment, they remained close. Since Altair had admit to having a crush on Malik to Ezio, he could not stop thinking about it, and he knew Maria was smart enough that she would find out sooner or later if he didn’t tell her. “And it involves Mal.” Altair lowered his voice so only she could hear. Maria’s eyes brightened. Altair would never admit it out loud, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want some advice from her.

Maria zipped her lips closed with her finger and winked. Altair chuckled at the display and rolled his eyes, he watched as she made another template, she slid her paper across Altair and pushed it against Malik’s notebook. _Malik quit being a bitch and play me:))_ , was scribbled on the paper in her fancy cursive writing.

“Piss off.” Malik didn’t spare her a glance as he pushed up his glasses and continued with the notes. Maria retracted her paper with a defeated sigh. Altair smirked as she finally pulled out her notebook and snapped a picture of the PowerPoint, she wrote the date on her paper and set her pen aside.

Their lecture was boring as the hour dragged out, Maria eventually started paying attention (which was rare) and taking notes, Altair crossed his arms over his chest and tried his hardest to fight off the sleep that threatened him. Malik was still taking notes and hanging onto the professor’s every word like always. Their group of three were all very different personalities but they were probably all each other’s best friends. When their lecture ended, Maria quickly packed her backpack and got to her feet and held onto her bag’s straps as she watched Altair pack his own bag and stand with a yawn.

Malik’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment at noticing they were waiting for him. “Hey Altair,” He held his notebook and textbook awkwardly against his chest, the backpack folded over, “can you hold my bag open?”

“Needy.” Altair teased and rolled his eyes as Malik sighed in annoyance, Altair bent and packed his friend’s notebooks in his backpack and handed it to him after zipping it closed. Malik nodded in thanks as he pulled it over his shoulders and zipped his jacket up as he got to his feet.

“Damn!” A loud voice from the row above them laughed. “I wish I was a cripple and had bitches to do my work for me!”

Altair’s head snapped in the direction of the voice and his blood started boiling seeing two jock looking guys laughing together. Altair clenched his fist as the pair pointed and laughed at his best friend. One was wearing a baseball cap and the other had a scarf wrapped around his neck right up to under his chin.

“Hey, just so you know there’s a department that helps the disabled.” One of the guys nodded his chin to Altair. “I’d drop him like a sac of Kaiju shit if I were you, they get paid to do stuff for people like him.” He shrugged a shoulder and grinned seeing Altair glaring at him.

“Lay off asshole!” Maria flipped them the middle finger. The two guys shared another laugh and one last look at Malik before turning to leave, other students around were either laughing along with their joke or staring in disgust. “Yeah that’s right, go and jack each other off in the locker room!” Maria made a fist and moved it up and down in the air. Maria shook her head before turning back to her friends, Altair was glaring after the guys and memorizing their backpacks as they left the lecture hall, while Malik was chewing the inside of his cheek with a bowed head. “You alright Malik?”

“Fantastic,” Malik muttered and put a hand on Altair’s shoulder. “c’mon let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah.” Altair felt his cheeks and ears burning from how mad he was. The three stayed close together as they followed the flow of students leaving the hall. Altair lead his friends through the crowd of students Maria and Malik in an awkward silence behind him.

All Altair could focus on were the two bright red backpacks of the guys that insulted his friend a few metres in front of them. Altair could hear the blood rushing in his ears and feel his heart pounding as he walked faster, trying to catch up. He kept his head low and was thankful his hood covered most of his features as students watched as he pushed past them. Altair did not hear his friends call him until he was grabbing the guy by the shoulder and whipping him around.

Altair watched as his eyes flew open and tried to register what was happening. Altair could not stop himself as he grabbed the guy’s scarf and brought them face to face, students watched in shock forming a circle around Altair and the two guys he was threatening.

“Don’t you ever make fun of my friend ever again.” Altair breathed out, holding the guy tightly and shaking him. “You hear me?” 

He nodded in Altair’s grip quickly, eyes wide in fear and shock. Assholes like him never got confronted by anyone, Altair grabbing him by the collar was definitely a first.

“Hey get the fuck off him!” The guy with the baseball cap shoved Altair’s shoulder. “Let him go asshole!”

Altair clenched his jaw and threw him back, making him stumble to regain his balance. “You too fuckhead,” Altair pointed a finger at him. “shut your fucking mouth.”

Malik and Maria stood around the circle watching closely, knowing one wrong step from the jocks would set Altair off and end up in a full on fight. Malik shook his head and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Altair, c’mon don’t make a scene!” Malik hissed causing Altair to look over his shoulder to his friend. “It’s not worth it let’s just go.” Malik’s gaze was hard as he adjusted his glasses. Their eyes locked and Altair could see emotion in his dark eyes, no matter how many times people teased him or laughed at him for having one arm, it still hurt like the first. And Altair knew that Malik would not get used to it, not even after four years. Altair’s hands balled into tight fists.

Altair spared one last glance at the two guys who were standing beside one another with raised chins. One gave Altair the middle finger as he turned to Malik and Maria, he tried leaving the middle of circle to get to them but, “Yeah that’s right, go crawling back to your cripple.”

“Fuck.” Malik sighed under his breath.

Altair spun on his heel and closed the distance between them quickly. His closed fist collided with the scarf guy’s nose making him cry out in shock and stumble back from the force of Altair’s punch. Altair felt the familiar dull throb in his knuckles as he heard the students gasp in shock and take a few steps back making the circle bigger. Altair smirked as he watched him lean forward and spit blood onto the tiled grounds, he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and cried out.

“You broke my fucking nose!”

“You had it coming.” Altair lowered his head, letting his hood cover his features,

Scarf guy raised his head and the students around gasped again seeing his teeth red with blood and nose broken. His crazy eyes landed on Altair and he yelled angrily. Altair’s attention flicked to baseball cap guy who was charging, Altair twisted on his feet and watched as a flash of brown hair stepped between them before a fist collided with his cheek.

Maria grabbed baseball cap’s forearm before he could hit Altair, in a vice grip and twisted his arm making him cry out. Altair’s head turned to scarf guy who dropped his backpack and raised his fists ready to fight. Maria twisted baseball cap’s arm around so he had to face the other way so his arm wouldn’t break from twisting, Maria clenched her jaw as she kicked the back of his knee sending him down onto the ground on both knees. Altair dodged scarf’s punch and grabbed his upper arm pushing him back, blood dripping from his nose and down off his chin. He stumbled as Altair and Maria stood beside one another with their fists raised, ready if the two jocks decided to try again.

“That’s enough.” Malik hissed behind them. “You’ve drawn enough attention don’t you think?”

“We’re just getting’ started.” Maria smirked and nudged Altair’s arm with her elbow.

Altair glared at the two jocks and they cowered under his hard golden gaze. They had won. Altair dropped his fists and Maria watched him for a second before doing the same. “Come at my friend again and your nose won’t be the only thing broken.” He gabbed his finger in their direction before letting his arm fall to his side.

Maria crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a leg out, popping her hip out and smirked at the clearly embarrassed two jocks. Scarf guy snarled then pressed the back of his hand to his nose and baseball cap had to grab his arm and pull him back, knowing they wouldn’t win against the two Syrians. Altair held his gaze as they turned and pushed through the crowd of students to leave, stumbling and tripping before they regained their balance. Maria chuckled and spun on her heel to grab her backpack from Malik who was holding a strap out for her to take, Malik watched with concerned eyes as Altair sighed heavily and shrugged his tense shoulders to pull his backpack back on. Malik’s looked around the circle, they had become the centre of attention, he stepped forward to quickly grab Altair’s hand.

“C’mon.” Malik spoke softly as Altair looked to him. Altair nodded and squeezed his hand and let Malik lead him out away from the circle of staring students. Malik nodded his head to Maria and she followed behind Altair, the watching students parted quickly to let them through and the group of three made their way to the building’s exit. The bystanders watched them closely, eyes landing on Malik’s missing arm and Altair’s face.

They walked in silence in the first few snows of winter, an awkward silence floating between them until Maria walked in front of them and crossed her arms behind her head. “Whew,” She sighed out and pursed her lips, “that was intense.” She raised her head to watch the snow fall.

Noticing he and Malik were still holding hands, Altair tried not to smile himself as Maria looked back at them. Both moving closer and making no move to separate. Altair nodded and scrubbed a hand down his face with a heavy sigh. “Fuck those guys.” He breathed and finally felt some of his notorious burning rage soothing. Malik squeezed his hand and looked sideways at him.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Malik’s voice was quiet so only he could hear. “Don’t go throwing yourself into fights ‘cause someone made fun of me.”

Altair looked away and Malik sighed heavily making them stop walking. Altair looked to their hands then back up to his friend. “Mal-“

“I’m serious Altair. Don’t let some asshole’s comments about me anger you so much, I’m fine.” Malik looked to what was left of his missing arm then lowered his head. “I’m used to it.” He muttered and rubbed his thumb over the swollen and red knuckles on Altair’s hand where he had punched the loudmouth guy with the scarf.

Altair grabbed his biceps and brought him close. “It bothers you Mal, I know it does. And it bothers me, it really does.” Altair sighed and tried to get Malik to look at him, “Nobody shits on my best friend like that and gets away with it. Not while I’m around.”

Malik gave a small smile when Altair grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. They held each other’s gaze for a long time, longer than necessary if Altair was thinking straight. But Malik rolled his eyes at their deeply personal moment and Altair could have sworn he saw Malik’s eyes brimmed red when they moved for a hug. Altair wrapped his arms around Malik’s shoulders and Malik wrapped his arm around Altair’s waist, they hugged tightly as the snow fell around them and students walked past sparing them strange looks.

“Ugh, kiss already.” Maria called back to them with her hands on her hips.

Altair felt Malik smile against his neck before they pulled away. They shared a look that made Altair’s ears flush and avert his gaze, Altair had to bite back a smile as Malik looked up at him. Malik nodded awkwardly and Altair let his hands drop and hang at his sides, Malik hunched his shoulders and hid as much of his face into the collar of his jacket to hide from the cold as shoved his hand into his coat pocket and Altair did the same as they walked to meet Maria. Altair stole a look sideways to Malik before letting Maria stand between them as they walked, no destination in mind but probably mindlessly heading towards the Starbucks in the college’s main library.

“So?’ Maria turned and looked to Altair after a moment. “What was your secret?”

Altair’s cheeks flushed seeing Malik turn his head in his direction.

“I blocked that punch for you y’know,” She raised an eyebrow. “spill the beans.”

Altair smirked seeing an opportunity. “Which was impressive,” He cocked an eyebrow and watched as her face filled with pride, knowing he had averted the attention to her, “where did you learn to fight?”

Maria’s face brightened at the chance to brag.


	13. Desmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(?): drug use and Clay is an idiot

Desmond was late, again. He checked the watch on his wrist and scrubbed both hands up and down his face, he groaned and tugged on his short hair. Annoyed and angry with himself for sleeping through his morning alarm. Desmond thought about how his father would shake his head and mock him for Desmond thinking he could be a young responsible adult. Desmond groaned out loud making a small group of girls look at him with weird glances, he watched as they spared one last look to him then giggled and whispered among themselves. Desmond felt his cheeks flush as he started walking to the building of his next class, deciding to skip his first since he was already twenty minutes late and classes were only fifty minutes today.

“Desmond Miles!” A voice from above made Desmond groan again, so it was going to be one of those days.

“Not in the mood Clay, leave me alone.” Desmond looked up. He squinted into the trees and looked around, knowing he heard Clay Kaczmarek’s voice close.

“Behind you idiot.”

Desmond spun on his heel just in time to watch Clay jump from a high tree branch, he landed on one knee and a foot with his head bowed and arm out to stable himself. He looked up and grinned. Desmond rolled his eyes. Students around were shocked to see a student jump from out of the trees, nearly an eight foot drop from the trees that lined the walkway that lead from building to building. The close surrounding students looking from Clay who was still kneeling on the ground for dramatic effect and up to the tree he jumped from.

“Nice.” Desmond clapped mockingly.

Clay stood quickly and dusted his jeans with his hands. “Pretty sick superhero landing huh?” He and Desmond stood side by side as they started walking down the path in the direction Desmond was heading. Both ignoring the others around them, Clay jumping out of trees and off tall buildings was normal to Desmond but the looks from the nearby students clearly meant it was a shocking sight. “I’ve been practicing.”

Desmond chuckled to himself. He had met Clay at the start of the term in the food court (after fighting for the last taco at the only Mexican food shop) and they become the strangest friends, only ever meeting in the weirdest places around campus. Clay was studying computer sciences and helped Desmond with history when they found one another in a library. Desmond did not have Clay’s phone number or any sort of social media, Clay was what some would call a complete ghost. Having no online presence, until he pirated movies on his laptop. And answered the college’s emails. Desmond didn’t even have his email address.

“Where ya headed Miles and can I come with?” He swung an arm around Desmond’s shoulders and looked sideways at him.

Desmond grabbed his hand on his shoulder and peeled it away and taking a step away from him. Clay was his friend sure, but Desmond only trusted him as far as he could throw him. “Class. Don’t you have class?”

Clay shrugged and yawned loudly. “Dunno, my brain hasn’t recovered from last weekend.”

“Ah.” Desmond nodded and rolled his eyes, “Acid again?”

Clay laughed and pulled two small white pills from his sweater pocket. “I doubled the dose dude and oh my fuck.” Desmond’s eyes widened seeing the drugs. “I saw some pretty cool shit.”

“Clay get that shit away from me right now.” Desmond looked around hoping nobody could see what he was holding. “You’re going to get yourself in some serious trouble someday,” Desmond hissed and motioned to Clay’s still open palm, “put it away! Jesus do you know how much trouble you could get in having that just in your pocket on campus?” Desmond was familiar with drugs, he’d done a few himself and knew of others.

Clay shrugged. “How much trouble do you think I’ll get it for,” He grinned and held one pill in between his thumb and index, “having it in my mouth!” He popped it in his mouth.

Desmond’s eyes widened. “Dude!”

Clay opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, making sure Desmond could see that he already swallowed the small pill. He chuckled seeing Desmond’s shocked expression. “Don’t worry Miles, I saved you one see?” He opened his palm the second small pill, offering the drug.

Desmond grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” He hissed and tugged him away from the middle of the walking path. “Your going to be losing you mind in acid in like ten minutes in the middle of campus on a Thursday afternoon!” Desmond would be lying if he did not feel a little worried for him. “Oh my God Clay, you fucking idiot. C’mon guess I’m trip sitter-“

Clay scoffed and swatted his hand away. “Trip sitter? What am I a drugs virgin?” Clay crossed his arms and yawned again. “That’s the fun Miles, taking acid in random places and enjoying what life has to offer.” He sighed dramatically.

“You’re insane.”

“So some say.” Clay looked to Desmond with narrowed eyes and smirked. “Now I’ll be off to God knows where, just wanted to drop in and say hi. I’ve been following you for a few days, so I know where you walk to your classes and what times.” He smiled.

Desmond closed his eyes and tried to wipe the image of Clay stalking him around campus out of his head. “Please don’t ever say anything like that ever again.” He was not surprised though, and it did not really bother him. Clay could be weird as hell but he knew he was harmless. At this point in life, Desmond was beyond caring about stuff that did not bother him. And also not shocked by anything most of his friends did anymore.

“Its true though, and why didn’t you laugh at my pun? I thought it was pretty clever.” He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “Whatever, anyway nice to see you Miles and we’ll hang soon.” Clay held his arms behind his back as he started walking.

Desmond swore to himself and jogged after him. “Clay I cant leave you when you’re gonna be cracked out on acid,” He looked to his watch quickly, “in like eight minutes.” Desmond sighed to himself and sometimes really regretted becoming friends with him.

Clay shook his head. “Leave me alone mom.” He scoffed. “I’ll be fine, one tiny little pill doesn’t do shit for me anymore. I used to be able to talk to animals and hear colors but now I barely feel anything.” The way he explained it made Desmond sigh, Clay regularly took every and any kind of drugs he could find meaning his tolerance was high and he was bored by small amounts. “One pill is just the gigs for me. Trust.”

Desmond shook his head, a headache was coming on from their conversation. Nearly every time he was around Clay, he got a headache. “You sure dude?”

“Yes yes,” He stretched his arms over his head and clapped Desmond on the back roughly making him stumble a step. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Do I even wanna know what that means?” Desmond raised an eyebrow.

Clay just grinned.

“Crackhead.” Desmond rolled his eyes and made a move to start walking to his building again.

Clay laughed behind him. “You mean chaotic good.” He pointed to himself with his thumb.

Desmond shook his head, turning to walk backwards. “Chaotic neutral. And hey idiot, be careful I don’t wanna get an email from the administration people on how the campus is going to go into lockdown cause of your cooked ass!”

Clay waved a hand. “You know you just want me to be safe Miles!”

Desmond chuckled and was about to shoot back again but watched as Clay fake saluted and turned to the nearest tree and scaled it like a squirrel. “What the fuck.” Desmond and a few other students around whispered to themselves watching the crackhead disappear into the trees again. Sometimes Desmond wondered if Clay was even real, he was so strange and every one of their interactions felt too insane to be real.

Desmond shook his head and pulled his hood on and put his hands in his pockets as he started towards his next class. Hurrying so he could get a coffee and cookie and pop an Advil or three without being late to Biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter boys, new job is taking up all my spare time! But hope ya'll are enjoying so far and again thanks for reading :) Also, can you tell I'm really just trying to introduce the all characters lmaooo


	14. Ezio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look the boys are finally all together

“Leonardo hasn’t snapped me since yesterday morning.” Ezio whined and scrolled through his camera roll and hugged a picture of Leonardo smiling at the camera with a smudge of red paint on his cheek, to his chest. “I miss my beautiful _amore_.” Ezio sighed and pouted.

“Okay that, all of that that just happened right there? Yeah that was disgusting.” Altair motioned to Ezio with his pen. “Don’t do that ever again.”

Malik chuckled and looked up from his book and kicked Altair. “Be nice.” He returned to laying down on the couch in Ezio and Desmond’s dorm building’s common area and continued reading his book that he held over his head in his hand. Altair rolled his eyes and slapped the bottom of Malik’s foot. Altair was sitting at the end of the couch near the window with Malik’s feet crossed at his ankles and resting on his thighs. Ezio had winked when Malik first laid down and kicked with feet into Altair’s lap without a word, and the way that Altair just went with it told Ezio they usually sat like this together.

_Gay as hell_ , Ezio mouthed when Altair looked back to him.

Altair narrowed his eyes and dragged his index finger across his throat then pointed to Ezio, making him chuckle darkly. Altair sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the open history notebook that he was writing in on the arm of the couch, he bit at the end of his pen trying to remember his train of thought.

Ezio looked between the two on the couch and genuinely smiled for Altair. In spending two hours with them, Ezio could tell they were both in love with one another but both too stupid to realize. Ezio plugged in his earbud and let his attention go back to the YouTube video he was watching. Ezio had asked Altair if he wanted to study in their dorm earlier in the evening and Altair agreed, showing up in the dorm building’s common room on the first floor. Ezio had watched as Altair and Malik walked into the common room two hours ago bickering as always. The common room was a large space that had tables and cubicles and old computers that were only used if a student didn’t have a laptop or forgot theirs. Ezio was sitting on a couch that faced another with a coffee table between and watched with a raised eyebrow as Altair and Malik sat in the couch across from him. Altair made Malik follow him to study in the promise that they would order a pizza before returning to their apartment.

Ezio startled as his phone started vibrating in his hand, the noise made Altair look at him with an annoyed expression and he motioned to the few other students who were in the common room studying. “You’re gonna be that guy, aren’t you? Let your phone ring obnoxiously in a quiet room while everyone’s studying.”

“It’s my brother.” Ezio ignored him and smiled seeing Federico’s contact photo of him with a too huge smile and giving the camera the peace sign with Ezio in a headlock, fill his screen. Claudia had taken the picture as she laughed at Ezio who was fighting against Federico’s hold.

“Just do what Altair does when I call him,” Malik didn’t look away from his book, “answer it then hang up right away.”

Altair scoffed. “I did that once, get over it.”

“Twice.” Malik kicked him.

“Once!” Altair snapped and he grabbed Malik’s toes, “Say once or I break them.”

Malik scoffed. “No balls.”

Altair grinned and bent his big toe quickly, Malik yelped and sat up quickly letting his book fall to his lap and slapped Altair’s shoulder. Altair let his foot go and chuckled as he raised his hands trying to seem innocent.

“Asshole.” Malik muttered as he settled back down on the couch and grabbed his phone from his pocket letting his novel sit on his stomach.

Ezio chuckled as they glared at one another before returning to their activities, “I’ll be _un minuto_.” He got up from the couch and answered his phone before it stopped ringing. “Hello?”  
“Hello yourself, what took you so long to answer _cazzo_?”

Ezio smiled as he left the quiet common room to the hall, “Studying with friends in the study room which means I’m suppose to be quiet!” Ezio hissed to prove his point.

“It’s almost midnight how the hell are you still studying?” Federico scoffed.

Ezio shrugged and walked over to a vending machine. “Fine you got me, I’m just watching YouTube.”

Federico chuckled. “ _Idiota_.”

Ezio smiled. “What’s up, there a point to this call or just ‘cause you were bored?”

“Bored. Well mostly cause I wanted to check on baby brother.”

Ezio rolled his eyes and held his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he fished his wallet from the deep pocket of his sweatpants as he eyed the drinks. “I’m fine, _et tu_?” He started counting the coins.

“ _Va bene_.” Federico yawned. “Any plans this weekend?”

“Not yet, but I do want to take Leonardo out to supper one evening.”

“How is he?”

“Leonardo? He’s good,” Ezio smiled at the thought of his boyfriend, “he still has too many classes in one day and too many commissions to finish without causing himself stress.” Ezio sighed and put the coins into the vending machine and picked the Ultra Zero Monster energy drink after deciding against the Mintutemaid apple juice. “But we’re good if that’s what your asking.”  
“Still happy with him? Claudia says you said you’re in love with him.” Federico’s tone was teasing.

Ezio rolled his eyes and could just image his older brother wiggling his eyebrows with a wink and nudging him with his elbow. “Of course she told you, she never can keep anything to herself.” He muttered and cracked open his energy drink and took a sip.

Federico laughed. “Can you blame her? Three brothers and all her friends are backstabbing bitches. She has to get her gossip from somewhere.”

“Federico! Don’t talk about Claudia’s friends like that you don’t know how they are.” Ezio could not hide a chuckle. He new it was true, Claudia wasn’t the best judge of character and had bad luck in always attracting toxic girls for friends. Ezio sighed defeated knowing arguing with Federico was pointless, his old brother was his best friend and new him better then he knew himself. “But she’s right, I do love him.”

Federico chuckled softly. “Do you remember the time when you were a lady’s man? What happened to you?” Ezio could hear the smile.

Ezio scoffed. “Laugh if you will _fratello_ , but its true. And I can’t believe you let me be such a man whore I hate you.”

“If I remember correctly, I was right there beside you.” Federico sighed as if remembering a time long ago. “Simpler times honestly, Claudia isn’t much of a wing man like you were.”

“Of course she isn’t!” Ezio gave a satisfied smile, “I do have all the charm out of all of us.”

Federico laughed through the phone, and Ezio smiled at the sound. He and his other brother rarely called, and face timed like Claudia and Petruccio called him. Federico usually text him every second or third day asking how things were and if his classes were going alright so, to have Federico calling and asking him if he was free for the weekend meant that he probably had something planned for them to do. “Well if you are free this weekend, let’s have as sibling night.”

Ezio smiled and closed his eyes as he listened.

“Claudia and Petruccio miss you a shit ton, so much that you are all they talk about-“

“And you don’t miss me?”

“Not a chance.” Federico didn’t miss a beat, Ezio rolled his eyes “So my thinking was, I sneak off and pick you up and surprise them along with mother and father for dinner. And after we eat, I dunno we go do some sibling bonding, like bowling or a movie.”

Ezio felt his heart swell. He hadn’t seen his family in nearly two months, not since the term had started. “Saturday, and I’ll sleep over so you drive me back Sunday afternoon so I have time to take out Leonardo.”

“It’s a date.” Federico yawned. “Alright I’ll text you again to remind your forgetful ass. Okay I’m tired go and study.”

Ezio nodded and took a sip from his energy drink. “ _Va bene_ , goodnight. _Ti amo_.”

“ _Ti amo_ Ezio.”

Ezio took a sip from his energy drink as he hung up his cell phone, he opened his messenger app and opened he and Leonardo’s conversation as he walked back to the common room.

ME 12:17am

>I got plans for us sunday nite babe

>clear ur schedule

Ezio yawned and put his phone back in his pocket as he walked back to the couch he was sitting at, he grinned seeing Malik laying on the couch with his eyes closed and arm resting on his stomach and Altair squinting at his notebook with a hand on Malik’s shin. Ezio sat across from them and watched as Malik cracked an eye open to spare him glance before closing his eyes again. Ezio smiled to himself seeing Altair’s thumb rubbing circles against Malik’s jeans.

His phone vibrated in his pocket grabbing his attention.

AMOREMIO 12:19am

>ill let you know how im feeling amore been sick all week

Ezio pursed his lips reading Leonardo’s text. He hadn’t said that he was sick and knowing Leonardo he would’ve been complaining about it long before it happened. Ezio shrugged.

ME 12:19am

>ill stop by in the morning and bring you tea

Ezio smiled to himself and set his phone aside to see Altair looking a him, he raised an eyebrow and watched as Altair turned his attention back to his notebook. He took a sip from his drink and turned his attention back to the open English textbook that sat open beside him, he pursed his lips and stared at it for a while debating whether to pick it up and read it or not. Ezio sighed and decided to read at least one more chapter before going back to his YouTube video.

A long time passed without any words being shared between the three, once or twice Altair would mutter a swear in his native language as his notes in his notebook were too messy to read, Malik’s quiet snores signifying that he had fallen asleep on the couch were the only sounds that could be heard from the couches. Ezio looked around occasionally as the other students in the common room backed their belongings calling it a night.

“Ezio!”

Hearing his named hissed in the comfortable silence nearly made him jump, both Ezio and Altair looked to one another before turning int the direction of the voice.

“Oh thank God its you.” Desmond sighed and smiled seeing their faces. “Hey Alty.” He nodded to his friends as he pulled his hood and toque off walking toward their couched by the window. “I thought that was you guys from the window.” He nodded his chin in the direction of the dorm’s student parking.

“ _Ciao amico mio_.” Ezio smiled and closed his textbook and watched as Desmond sat on the arm of the couch. He had his backpack on his back and a grocery bag in the crook of his elbow as he rubbed his cold hands together. “How was work? And I see you went shopping.” Ezio grinned seeing the plastic bag on his arm filled with junk food from the 24 hour convenience store down the block.

Desmond laughed and looked to the bag, “You bet, but just the essentials.” Then he waved a hand. “I hate late shifts, closing the shop makes me wanna die. So shit, work was shit.”

Altair chuckled and closed his notebook. “I do not miss customer service.” He had worked as waiter for three years at a fancy restaurant until he had gotten fired after getting into a fight with an older white man that questioned him and refused to tell him his order because of his slight Syrian accent. Altair often shrugged when he told the story saying, “I was going to quit anyway.”

“I need a new job.” Desmond sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, he turned his attention to Ezio after a yawn, “You going to study for longer or come up with me?”

Ezio looked across the coffee table and met Altair’s gaze. They shared a shrug signifying their study hang out was over. “Yeah gimme a sec.” He stretched his arms and started packing his notes.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Altair looked down to Malik and slapped his shin where he had been holding, “wake up.” He looked to his phone for the time, “It’s barely past midnight so hurry up and order pizza if you want it.”

Malik stirred. “Sleeping beauty is supposed to be woken up with a kiss.” His words were slurred together, but unmistakable.

They all froze. Ezio bit back a grin, Desmond’s eyes widened and Altair’s face flushed tomato red. Malik grinned and opened his eyes to see Altair’s reaction.

Altair coughed and looked away. “Jesus Christ- just wake the fuck up.” He pulled his hood on over his wavy brown hair. “Like hell I’m paying for your pizza now _alhimar_.”

Malik chuckled as Altair sat up and packed his bag and pulled his jacket on. Malik sat up on the couch and yawned, passed his book so Altair could put it in his bag. Altair snatched it out of his hand. Malik got to his feet with a groan then looked to Desmond, eyeing him up and down. He slipped his coat on and Desmond couldn’t hep but let his eyes fall to the pinned up sleeve.

Ezio and Desmond got to their feet and Ezio made a gesture between them. “Desmond Malik, Malik Desmond.”

Desmond smiled and offered a hand for a shake.

Malik raised his only hand but raised an eyebrow as he looked down between them.

Another awkward silence fell between them as it took Desmond a second to realize he offered the wrong hand, meaning Malik wouldn’t be able to shake his. “Oh fuck-“ Desmond’s face flushed in embarrassment as he quickly switched hands. “I’m sorry man, I-I-“

Malik chuckled as they shook hands. “I’m Malik, and don’t worry about it. Happens all the time.”

Desmond rubbed the back of his neck. “Desmond Miles.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Altair doesn’t introduce me to any of his friends.” Malik looked back to Altair who was still recovering from his comment. Malik turned back to Desmond, “I’m sure we’ll see each other around.”

Desmond nodded and watched as Altair stood beside Malik. “Nice to meet you too, Altair talks about you every time we chill. It’s nice to finally put a face to a name.”

Ezio chuckled as Altair groaned softly.

“Does he now?” Malik smirked and turned to look to his friend. “I’d say I’m flattered but we both know I’m the most interesting thing in his life.” Malik looked to Ezio and winked.

Ezio’s eyes went wide.

“Say anything else and your cripple ass is walking home.” Altair snapped as his cheeks turned red again. “Night Des, night Ezio.” He kept his head lowered as he rushed towards the doors.

Malik let a slow smile grace his lips as he watched Altair walk away for long than necessary, then he sighed and turned to Desmond and Ezio. “Again it was nice meeting you.” He nodded and followed behind Altair with a skip in his step and hand in his pocket.

“Was Altair just blushing?” Desmond turned to Ezio who was smirking after the two. He watched them leave the building and laughed seeing Altair shove Malik’s shoulder roughly when he caught up, Malik took his hand out of his pocket and slapped the back of Altair’s head making him stumble. “So that, is Altair’s best friend huh?” He and Ezio started towards the elevator, leaving the common room. “They’re basically the same person.” Desmond yawned and played the interaction again through his mind.

Ezio was laughing quietly.

“What?” Desmond asked as they entered the elevator and punched their floor in. He gave Ezio a look, the way he was laughing told Desmond that he was clearly missing something. “Ezio!”

“Did you see Malik wink?” Ezio turned to Desmond and wiped his eyes from laughing. “Holy shit, I can’t breathe.”

“What! Am I missing something?” Desmond asked annoyed. He sensed something was happening between the awkward conversation but chose to ignore it.

“Okay okay. Don’t tell him I told you,” Ezio leaned against the wall as he shook his head. “but Altair has a huge crush on Malik.”

Desmond’s jaw dropped.

“I know right!” Ezio laughed at his expression.

“He’s gay?” Desmond blinked his eyes wide. “What the fu- I had no idea.”

“I dunno if he’s like gay gay, but dude spending just half and hour with them.” Ezio shrugged a shoulder. “I get hardcore gay vibes. So much sexual tension I’m convinced their just going to start making out if they look at each other for longer then ten seconds.” He giggled to himself shaking his head.

Desmond was still in shock when they reached their floor and as they unlocked their dorm. “Altair likes a dude.” He set his shopping bag on the table and looking around with wide eyes as if seeing the world in a different light.

“Altair likes a dude.” Ezio echoed, a satisfied smile on his lips.


	15. Ezio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFC the Borgias are in here and OFC their complete assholes

AMOREMIO 12:42am

>its okay ill be gone early in the morning

ME 12:45am

>what time? I’ll make it before you leave

>?

Ezio groaned as the alarm for 7am he set went off. He was tempted to hit snooze and go back to sleep, but he remembered why he set his alarm so early. His Friday classes didn’t start until 9am, and he usually woke up just forty minutes before them. Ezio rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes before finally silencing his alarm, forgetting that Desmond was just a room away and probably still asleep. Ezio got up and had the fastest five minute shower, got dressed then grabbing his backpack and an apple from the kitchen table. He stuffed the apple into his mouth and checked his phone for notifications from Leonardo as he headed to the elevator.

He frowned upon seeing non.

Ezio combed his hands through his still wet hair and zipped his jacket up to under his chin and tugged the hood over his hair too keep it from freezing in the morning chill. His breath came out in white puffs as he ate the apple, motivating him to hurry to Starbucks for a coffee and the tea he promised Leonardo last night while studying with Altair and Malik. The only reply he got from Leonardo was him basically saying he didn’t want him to go over, if Ezio was reading between the lines. Ezio frowned to himself as he thought about it and tossed his half eaten apple into a garbage bin, losing his appetite. He entered the building in the middle of campus that held a ton of student resources, a convenience store, a laundromat, and a food court where Ezio could usually find Rosa and her best friend, Ugo, hanging around. Ezio walked quickly to the bookstore that had a Starbucks inside, hoping to himself that he beat the morning rush and sighed happily as he saw only three people in line.

Ezio ordered their drinks and a breakfast bagel for Leonardo, he put the bagel in his bag and wished he grabbed a pair of mittens as he walked out into the cold again. He grimaced as he held the hot drinks that burned his palms and the cold of the wind against the back of his hands, Ezio walked as fast as he could to Leonardo’s apartment. Finally arriving, Ezio shook his head letting the loose snow that had been falling out of his hair as he punched in Leonardo’s floor with his elbow as he got into the elevator.

“Leonardo!” Ezio called as he knocked on his door. “ _Sbrigati amore_! I have hot coffee!” Ezio hissed as he looked from side to side down the halls. Ezio waited for another few minutes and sighed heavily as he put the drinks on the ground and pulled his phone from his pocket. No new messages. He sent two to Leonardo telling him that he was outside his door, and even called him. Ezio tapped his foot on the floor as he heard his phone dialing waiting for the call to be answered. No answer. Thinking Leonardo had already left, Ezio frowned as he pulled the phone away from his ear and held his breath hearing Leonardo’s quiet ringtone from inside. Ezio pressed his ear to the door and shut his eyes trying to focus, and he could hear the quiet but unmistakeable shuffle of footsteps.

Leonardo was inside.

“It’s me Ezio,” Ezio knocked again, “I can hear you Leonardo just open up.” A heavy feeling of dread came over Ezio as he fell silent. Was Leonardo avoiding him? What was going on? “Leonardo?” Ezio’s voice was quieter, sounding more worried.

“I’m really not feeling well Ezio!” He called.

Ezio’s ear perked hearing Leonardo talk to him through the door. “What’s wrong?”

“I told you last night, I’m quite sick.” He sounded fine but guarded.

“I thought you would be gone by now.” Ezio pressed his forehead to the door. Something was wrong, “Did you not get my texts?”

“I- no I haven’t checked my phone.” He was closer to the door, “I can’t seem to find it.”  
“Leonardo,” Ezio sighed, “what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

He didn’t answer. Ezio raised his head and turned it to the elevators to his left, he flushed seeing two guys watching him and seemingly chuckling. When they made eye contact, their eyebrows lifted, and they rushed into the elevator having been caught making Ezio rolled his eyes and shake his head.

“Are you mad?” Ezio sighed and combed his fingers through his hair.

“For what, Ezio really everything’s fine.” Leonardo sighed. “I feel awful and I don’t want to get you sick. I’ll see you this weekend _amore_.”

Ezio shook his head and grabbed their drinks from the ground. “At least let me see you, you haven’t been responding to me since Wednesday. Can I just make sure you’re alright?” Ezio chewed his lip, Leonardo had said everything was fine but he could defiantly feel something off. “And so you can have your tea.”

Again, he didn’t answer.

Ezio shrugged. “I’m not leaving until you open up Leonardo.” Ezio shuffled on his feet and sighed heavily. He stood at the door for a few minutes until he looked up and tilted his head, bangs falling over his forehead and he frowned trying to blow them away. It was time for a trim.

“Okay fine fine Ezio, you win.” The door unlocked and opened a fraction causing Ezio to smile brightly. “But please don’t freak out, I-I’m fine.”

Ezio frowned at his words. He was confused until the door opened fully and there stood Leonardo in his pajamas, one of Ezio’s hoodie, a pair of shorts and no socks. He was holding the door handle and his blonde hair tied into a half bun with his head lowered. Ezio’s smile quickly vanished when Leonardo’s head rose. He dropped the coffees to the floor as his pulse spiked and he rushed forward, taking a hold of Leonardo’s shoulders and staring at him in horror.

He had been beat up.

Ezio’s jaw fell open seeing Leonardo’s left black eye, a half healed purple and yellow bruise on his jaw, his swollen split bottom lip and a small cut above his right eyebrow. Leonardo swallowed thickly and Ezio’s heart broke in half, Leonardo had been beaten up and he had no idea. The coffee splashed to the ground wetting and staining his runners, Ezio didn’t feel the burning liquid as he stared at Leonardo’s swollen eye lid.

“Who did this!” Ezio yelled.

Leonardo winced and grabbed Ezio’s forearms, trying to calm him. “ _Amore_ _mio_ , I-I”

“Who did this to you!” Ezio felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

Leonardo rubbed his arms. “Come in,” Leonardo sighed and moved out of the way so he could get into his apartment. Ezio rushed to the sink and wet a clean dishcloth with cold water and turned to find Leonardo bending to pick up the coffee cups rolling around at his feet. “that’s going to leave a stain.” He mumbled looking at the carpet of the hallway. “Ezio fetch me a towel.” He tossed the cups to the garbage.

Ezio stared at him, dumbfounded. “Leonardo!”

Leonardo looked to him with an annoyed look and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “Hurry up Ezio I don’t want to stain the hall! My hardwood floors will be fine.”

Before he knew it, Ezio was passing Leonardo a dish towel from the counter and he was stepping on with it on the ground trying to soak up as much of the coffee and tea from the hallway carpet he could. Ezio grabbed his hand and tugged him back. “Leonardo! Your face!”

Leonardo gave a weak smile after Ezio stopped pulling him. “It was worse.”

Ezio’s tears blurred his vision at his words at the image of Leonardo’s bruises a darker shade of purple and his cuts bleeding.

“Go sit down, I’ll be right there.” Leonardo tapped his cheek and took the cold dishcloth from his hand and pressed it to his jaw, knowing that was what Ezio meant to do. Leonardo’s apartment had one bedroom with an attached bathroom while the kitchen (which was really just a stove and a refrigerator and one counter space with a sink, a table and two chairs on either side), and sitting room (which was just a long couch against a wall facing a small television on a wooden stand, a desk with his laptop charging and piles of books and textbooks, a large window giving him a room full of natural light and an easel in the corner). Ezio felt numb as he sat on his couch and waited, he had kicking his wet shoes off and dropped his bag at the door.

Ezio’s leg was bouncing as he chewed his lip. A million different scenarios as to what could have led to his boyfriend getting beat up crossed his mind, making his heart race and tears leave salty tracks down his cheeks. Ezio didn’t even feel Leonardo sit down until his hand on his knee.

“Ezio.” Leonardo started, his voice was soft.

Ezio turned to him and grabbed his shoulders, snapping out of his dazed trance. “What happened! You have to tell me Leonardo!” He was panicking, his bottom trembling the longer he looked at Leonardo’s swollen eye, the cut on his lip that had probably bled a lot. “Please I-“

“I know, I know Ezio.” Leonardo cupped his cheeks tightly and wiped his tears. “I’m fine, I promise you. They only busted my face and here.” He tugged one side of his hoodie up to reveal a huge bruise on his ribcage, he let it fall and took a hold of Ezio’s cheeks and trying to keep him from hyperventilating. Leonardo rubbed his cheekbones with his thumbs and combed his fingers through his hair, knowing Ezio liked it. “I’m alright Ezio.” He kissed the top of Ezio’s hair and continued stroking his jaw with his thumbs. “Breathe _amore.”_

Ezio held his wrists in shaking hands as he tried to calm himself, after a few deep breaths and focusing on Leonardo hands, he was okay. He raised his head and swallowed thickly seeing his face again. “What happened?”

Leonardo just gave a sad smile. “The Borgias.”

Ezio felt his jaw clench. The Borgia family was a rich family of Italians that probably paid for their two kids to enter the college they attended, rather than taking the pretty simple entrance exam. Only hearing their name before, Ezio needed faces and names as soon as possible to get back at them for hurting his boyfriend.

“And another Italian,” Leonardo gave a heavy sigh, “they came at me in the art room teasing and calling me names. Unprovoked I believe, because what to I do other than sit there and paint with my music in? The idiots stole my bank card and broke my headphones.” Leonardo pulled a hand away and combed it over his hair, soothing it back. “I do believe it may could have been because I’m gay. I was called a faggot as Lucrenzia kicked me here” He motioned a hand over his ribcage, “after Cesare punched me here, knocking me to the ground.” He pointed to his jaw. “The other just laughed and went through my things.”

Ezio gripped his wrists tightly, his boyfriend had been beat up because he was gay? Ezio’s blood boiled. “What else happened?” He wanted to ask more about his attackers, who they were, their names, and what they looked like. But he knew Leonardo wouldn’t tell him.

Leonardo shrugged nonchalantly like it wasn’t a big deal. “It was just the three of them, the Borgia twins and the other I don’t know, but I think I remember Cesare calling him Vieri.” Leonardo sighed and kept a hand on Ezio’s knee as he leaned back against his couch. “They came at me and did this,” He motioned a hand over his face. “then ripped my canvas and ran out. Thank goodness they didn’t do more, I would actually get mad if they broke my laptop.” Leonardo smiled weakly seeing Ezio was still chewing his lip. “Ezio?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ezio’s voice was a whisper as he raised his head and as gently as he could touched his hand to Leonardo’s bruised jaw. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s worse than it feels.” Leonardo shook his head and grabbed Ezio’s hand on his jaw and lowered it to their lap. They were sitting on the couch facing one another, Leonardo’s hand on Ezio’s knee and with his other he laced their fingers together. “I didn’t want to worry you,” He squeezed his hand, “but I see now that it was a mistake to hide this from you. I suppose I was scared of what you might do as well, I know you wont let them get away with this-“

Ezio squeezed his hand. “How can I? They hurt you.”

“Only briefly.” Leonardo tilted his head and smiled. “Ezio, they are nothing but children for doing this, I won’t let their actions harm the way I think about myself.” He smiled and moved closer to him on the couch. “Nobody can change who I am.” Leonardo kissed his cheek and tucked his dark bangs behind his ear then got to his feet and walked to his refrigerator and Ezio watched as he went, he pulled two ice cream sandwiches from the freezer and sat back down beside Ezio on the couch. “I’m not concerned about what they did or what their motivations were, and you shouldn’t be either _amore_. So please do not seek them out, I would hate for you to get hurt trying to get revenge for me.”

Ezio nodded after a moment took the ice cream sandwich that he was being offered and held it for a while before opening in, only taking a small bite. His appetite still hadn’t returned. He couldn’t help but let a little smile cross his face seeing Leonardo’s was using it as an icepack on his swollen lip, he grabbed the remote for his TV and flicked through a few channels before switching to Netflix. Ezio shook his head and grabbed Leonardo’s wrist and tugged him close, Ezio wrapped his arms around him tightly in a hug and pressed his face against his hair. “Are you alright?” He whispered.

Leonardo relaxed into the hold and nodded. “Yes, I’m only a bit sore, nothing another day or two of ice packs and rest won’t heal.” He smiled.

Ezio held him as he slowly laid back against the couch. Soon he was laying on the couch and Leonardo on his chest, Ezio smiled seeing Leonardo’s eyes closed and cheek against his shoulder. They stayed laying together on his couch for what felt like an hour, neither talking or moving away (that was until Leonardo grabbed the ice cream sandwich in Ezio’s hand and starting to eat it).

“Don’t you have classes today Ezio?” Leonardo whispered and turned his head to look up at him.

Ezio smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’m not leaving you.”

A brief look of disapproval crossed Leonardo’s features, but he just nodded and smiled after a moment. “I’d like that.” He turned his head back towards the waiting Netflix screen and got more comfortable on Ezio’s chest. “I missed you.” He held one of Ezio’s arms around his middle and the remote in his other, he tossed the two ice cream sandwich covers onto the ground ready to deal with them later.

Ezio debated against sitting up and taking his jacket off and grabbing a blanket from Leonardo’s room and draping it over them, but closed his eyes hearing him pick a cartoon movie and it start playing. Ezio kissed the top of his head and sighed softly as he thought about what he had been told, three other students beating up his boyfriend without reason was enough to make him want to destroy them. But he knew Leonardo would not want him too, he was a person that didn’t like to answer violence with violence, especially when it was against him. Ezio did not want to think about those who hurt Leonardo for the moment, so instead he banished the thoughts from his mind and focused on the feel of his heartbeat against his hand.

“Sorry I spilt the drinks,” Ezio whispered against his hair, “I hope the bagel in my bag makes it up to you.”

Leonardo just chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys!


	16. Altair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A N G S T .

“Open you fucking piece of shit.” Altair clenched his jaw together as he tried to force the driver’s door to his car open. Nearly every time the weather got cold his doors would freeze and have to be forced open. Altair slammed his shoulder against his old car making it rock back and forth from the force, but when he tried the door again he sighed in relief as it opened with a loud creak.

Altair pulled in phone into the AUX cord and the engine started the after two attempts, his car was older than he was and probably on its last few drives. Altair ignored his friend’s warnings when they got in his car and were on edge the entire time his car was in motion. Altair wouldn’t rather have a piece of crap car than have to bus or walk everywhere, he liked to skateboard but it was less fun with the heavy backpack that he always carried.

His phone started vibrating signalling a phone call. Altair grumbled as he held the wheel with one hand and reached for his phone that he tossed onto the passenger’s seat, “Yes, I know Mal I’m hurrying.” He held his phone against his ear with his shoulder to make a turn.

Malik sighed on the other side of the line, “Hurry faster, your favourite episode is after this one and its almost done.” His voice was tired, he sniffled loudly knowing Altair wouldn’t judge him for having a clogged nose from crying all morning. “And I’m not pausing.”

Altair smiled. “Your meanness truly has no end.”

Malik gave a weak laugh. “Just hurry up, I want my bread sticks.”

“I’ll be right there best friend.”

Malik hummed in acknowledgement and Altair hung up as he pulled onto the road heading back to their apartment with two bags is Little Ceasar’s breadsticks and dipping sauce, a plastic bag filled with Dollar Tree snacks, large Starbucks coffees and Altair had stopped at a marijuana shop for himself. Altair chewed his lip as he gathered his shoppings and heading punched the number of their floor into the elevator, he had been with Malik all morning and sat with him on the couch and held him as he cried.

It was the fifth anniversary of his little brother’s death.

Altair knocked on their apartment door before balancing his grocery bag on his hip and jamming his key into the door and opening it. “Hey.” Altair announced his entrance as he placed all the food and snacks on the kitchen counter, he kicked the front door closed with his leg and turned to the living room. Altair wiped his hands on his sweatpants then took off his thin coat and draped it over the back a chair, he frowned seeing their favourite show, Sherlock, playing on the television but Malik no longer on the couch. He had left when Malik’s parents called him, wanting to give him privacy as he talked with his family. It was a hard day for Malik but it was also a hard day for Altair.

No matter how much he and Malik talked about what had happened that day, Altair couldn’t help but think the car crash was his fault. If he was being completely honest he doesn’t even remember what he a Malik were arguing about only that it was stupid and angered them bother enough to the point they were in a yelling match over the phone. Altair was pacing in his room with his phone pressed against his ear while Malik was driving Kadar home from his evening basketball practice. Altair remembers the terrified yells both brothers let out and the sound of glass breaking and metal bending before the call cut out, Altair remembers the way all his anger quickly dissolved into cold blooded fear realizing his best friend and his brother were in a car crash. Before he knew it he was in his car and speeding to the hospital. Altair let out a sigh and shook his head trying to rid his mind from the memories that gave him countless sleepless nights and nightmares.

“Mal?” Altair called quietly as he paused their show and headed to Malik’s room. He put a hand on his hip and knocked softly. “Hey Mal, I’m back come get your bread sticks before they get cold.” He tried to lighten the mood.

He was answered with silence.

Altair sighed and combed his hands over his short hair, he looked around and saw the washroom light was off and door open meaning he wasn’t in there, his own bedroom door was open reviled the mess it always was but no Malik inside. He could only be in his room.

“Malik?” Altair knocked again and slowly turned the handle. “Yo I’m coming in.” Altair continued opening the door when he heard no protest. When the door was fully opened he sighed in relief seeing Malik sitting on the ground with his back leaning against his bed, he nodded in Altair direction to acknowledge him. His bedroom was big, he had a queen sized bed in the middle a desk that held all his binders and books and a small television because he liked to fall asleep listening to movies, and a huge window that served as his main light source.

Malik was sitting on the ground facing the window, so his back was to the door. Altair stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and flopped down on his already made bed far enough so he could look over the bed to see what his friend was doing. He leaned his chin on the edge of the bed and looked down to find Malik had a small album at his feet and a photo in his hand. It was a picture of him and Kadar. Malik had his arms wrapped around Kadar’s shoulders, he was leaning his chin on the top of his head and smiling at the camera with a wide smile, Kadar had his head tilted and was smiling at the camera with one eye closed. Altair’s breath caught in his throat at the photo.

They looked so much alike, hair both jet black, natural tanned olive skin. The only difference between them was their eyes. Malik had dark brown eyes while Kadar had blue eyes.

Malik held up the picture over his head so Altair could take it. “This ones my favourite.” His voice was rough from crying. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes when Altair leaned his elbows on the bed to hold his body up and took his friend’s picture out of his hand. “In that we were actually fighting, but mom held up her phone and said ‘Smile! It’s for grandpa in Syria.’, and right away he quit trying to grab my glasses and took my arms and put them around his shoulders.” Malik whispered as he flipped through his album on the floor. “Little shit smacked me right after mom put her phone down.” He chuckled humorlessly as he closed his eyes.

Altair nodded to himself as he looked at the picture. He remembers Kadar always being the happy one, he was always smiling and laughing in high school, always surrounded by a group of friends. Whereas Malik and Altair only had each other. Altair felt tears sting the back of his eyes as he remembered Kadar used to always try and hug him in the hallways of high school, Altair would growl and either run away and shove him away by a push on his forehead. Kadar would laugh before giving Altair a wink and running down the halls to his next class, or to meet his friends, or for a sports practice.

“Y’know, I don’t even remember what he sounded like.” Malik sighed and looked out his window. “I can see him laughing,” He shrugged and shook his head, “but I can’t hear him. I don’t even remember his voice.” Malik lowered his head so his chin touched his chest.

Altair sucked in a breath and took one last look of the picture before handing it back to Malik with a light tap on his shoulder.

“I have a ton of videos on my phone of him.” Malik held up is phone and his screen came to life before he put it down beside the album. Altair kept his eyes on his phone until his screensaver of the three of them faded. Malik and Altair had their arms wrapped around on another, it was their first day of their senior year and Malik’s mom wanted a picture when Altair stopped outside their house like everyday to pick them up and drive them to school. Altair smiled a little seeing both their expressions angry and looking to Kadar who was photobombing their picture by running into frame. Altair sighed and closed his eyes as Malik wiped a hand down his face. “But I can’t watch them. I tried watching one of him when you were out after mom called and this happened.” He motioned to his face.

“Do you wanna try and watch another one?” Altair asked.

Malik shook his head. “Nah. Need more time I guess, like fucking five years isn’t enough.” Malik sighed and turned his head back to look to his friend. Altair held his breath seeing his nose and eyes were red behind his glasses from crying.

Altair nodded. “I haven’t been able to watch anything with him either.” He admitted. He had a few memories on his Snapchat of Kadar and some in his camera roll, but never watched them.

Altair rolled onto his back and scrubbed a hand down his face with a heavy sigh. Malik nodded and leaned his head back against the bed. The pair stayed quiet, both lost in their thoughts and neither knowing what to say, they were both hurting and they both knew. Malik was thinking about how losing his little brother in a car crash was the worst day of his life, and Altair was thinking about how he was the cause of all his friend’s pain. Malik sighed and got to his feet slowly, Altair watched as he picked up his album and put it back on his nightstand and sat up on his bed to sit cross legged. He pocketed his phone into his sweatpants and walked over to his closet and tugged his t-shirt off and Altair had to look away. Malik’s body was muscular, from years of playing football in high school and wanting to keep in best shape. He was too self conscious about going to the gym so he jogged in the evening and bought weights to lift that he kept in his closet and worked out in his bedroom and their living room. Altair felt his throat tighten as Malik tossed the shirt aside and his eyes landed on what was left of his missing arm. Altair was the only person Malik felt comfortable changing in front of.

A few inches down from his shoulder is where he had lost his left arm, pinned against the car door. Malik pulled a hoodie off a hanger and Altair caught sight of the bandaging he kept his arm starting to peel away, any other day he would’ve told his friend that the wrapping was coming off but he didn’t have the strength to work his voice looking at this friend. Malik pulled his hood over his head and adjusted his glasses before turning to Altair and he looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped. His dark eyes narrowed and he looked at Altair in confusion. “Altair?”  
Altair blinked and found there were tears streaming down his cheek. He sniffled and quickly wiped his cheeks as Malik approached him. “What.”

“You alright?”

Altair turned his head away when Malik sat beside him. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Hands shaking.

Malik’s frown only deepened. “Altair what’s wrong.”

Altair just shook his head and felt a sob trying to break out from his chest. He pressed his closed fist to his mouth and took a deep breath. “J-just a hard day.”

Malik didn’t reply, only watched him closely.

Altair kept his head turned away and tried to slow his breathing but just when he finally thought he had his overwhelming amount of guilt contained, Malik put a hand on his shoulder and Altair broke. After five years of holding all his guilt and shame locked away, he finally broke. Altair squeezed his eyes closed as he leaned forward, chest to his thighs and hands covering his face as he cried. Sobs ripped from his chest making his throat raw the longer he cried. Malik’s hand travelled from his shoulder to his back, rubbing circles soothingly as Altair cried and cried.

For hours if felt like they sat by one another. Malik eventually wrapped his arm around Altair’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder when Altair’s loud sobs finally ceased. Altair sighed heavily and as he started sitting up, Malik opened his eyes and kept his arm around his waist but sat up straight. Altair sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

Malik watched as tears still fell from his eyes. “You’re not fine.”

Altair swallowed as he looked down to his hands.

“You can tell me what’s on your mind.” Malik’s voice was quiet, gentle. Still a little hoarse from crying but exactly what Altair needed.

There was no sense lying to his best friend, Malik always found out what he wanted to know one way or another. “I-“ Altair cleared his throat, “I can’t help but blame myself for, for all this. For today.” Altair chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. “Stupid hey? You lose your brother and your arm an-and-“

“Stop Altair stop.” Malik whispered and shook his head, eyes closed and eyebrows drawn together. “Just, don’t. Please don’t.’

“Mal.” Altair looked to the ceiling and blinked as tears trailed salt tracks down his botchy red cheeks. “You know its true, i-if I didn’t call you pissed off and we didn’t argue we wouldn’t be here right now.” Altair squeezed his eyes closed and tightened his hands into fists. Malik’s hand on his waist made him feel dirty. “This is my fault!” He got to his feet and paced.

“Altair-“

“For five years Malik I’ve tried to comfort you on this day!” Altair tugged on his short hair. “B-but I can’t keep avoiding the fact that Kadar dying is my fault! I-I heard your screams as you crashed Malik it fucking haunts me!” He yelled and fresh tears blurred his vision. “This is all my fault.” Altair muttered repeatedly as he held his head in his hands and paced.

Malik watched as his best friend cried. “What happened isn’t your fault Altair.”

Altair whipped around. His gold eyes wide and full of tears, his bottom lip trembling as tears dripped off his jawline and dotted his hoodie. “Don’t you dare say that. Don’t you dare.” Altair swallowed around he lump in his throat. “Mal you know its all my fault, you know I don’t deserve you o-or you’re forgiveness.” His voice was hushed.

Malik shook his head and got to his feet. Altair took a step back as Malik reached a hand out to him. “I don’t blame you Altair, not one bit.” Malik shook his head and felt tears sting the back of his eyes again, but not for his brother. “It was raining out, Kadar was asleep ‘cause he was exhausted from his practice, my phone was between my shoulder and ear, it was dark the street lights were out, I was so tired I didn’t see the drunk driver coming on Kadar’s side. She hit us and we flipped, Kadar died on impact which I am thankful for, he didn’t have to suffer and my arm was pinned in the door against a tree.“ Malik sighed heavily, “It’s not your fault-“

“It’s all my fault I was distracting you from the road.” Altair grabbed Malik’s biceps and shook him gently. “You should hate me! Hit me, yell at me! Anything Malik! It kills me a little everyday when you treat me like-like your best friend and not for the monster I am!” Altair yelled. But behind the yelling, Malik could see the pain in his eyes.

Malik shook his head and placed his hand on Altair’s middle. “You’re not a monster Altair. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes,” He nodded and took in a shaky deep breath, “yes yes it is.” His bottom lip was trembling more. “Please Malik, j-just.” He shook his head and choked on a sob. “Just tell me you hate me, tell me it’s my fault.” He pleaded desperately, “Please you need to punish me, its all I deserve from you.”

Malik’s heart broke. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around Altair’s chest in a bone crushing hug, he wished he had his other arm to surround Altair fully. Altair squeezed his eyes closed and tried to resist the hold but eventually gave up and pressed his face into Malik’s shoulder and cried his eyes out again. “It’s not your fault Altair.” Malik rubbed his back. “I don’t blame you so don’t think that for a second. And I could never hate you, you’re my best friend. A pain in my ass, a cocky shit head that’s completely full of himself half the time, you piss me off and annoy me all the time and are a complete idiot.” Malik smiled and kissed Altair’s hair. “But my best friend. And I love you Altair. I love you.”

Altair choked, hands trembling on Malik’s shoulder blades.

Malik closed his eyes, “You shouldn’t have hid this from me Altair.” Malik sighed. “I’m so sorry you’ve been suffering with this for years.”

Altair took a deep breath and pulled back after a while. “I-I’m sorry I-“

“Shh.” Malik hugged him again. Altair wrapped his arms around Malik’s waist and turned his face into Malik’s neck and closed his eyes. “I know, it’s okay Altair it’s okay.”

“I didn’t mean to go ape shit, j-just I-“

“I know.” Malik felt tears sting his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Altair’s shoulders and squeezed him tighter to quiet him. “Just shut up.”

Altair gave a quiet chuckle and Malik smiled at the sound.

They stayed hugged for a long time. Malik eventually started to sway them back and forth as Altair finally started to calm down enough that he was sniffling every five seconds trying to clear his clogged nose. Altair breathed deeply against Malik’s neck to the point where he thought he was going to pass out or fall asleep, so they moved out of Malik’s bedroom and wondered over to the couch. They sat close together and leaning on one another for support, both physical to keep each other sitting up and emotional to keep one another together. Malik nibbled on his cold bread sticks as they sat in a comfortable silence.

Altair leaned his chin on Malik’s shoulder and looked at his friend through tired red eyes. Malik turned his head and their eyes locked. “I’m sorry about Kadar. I'm so sorry.” Altair searched his friend’s features and his heart swelled, he gave a small smile after a while. “ I love you too.”

Malik gave him a teary smile.


	17. Desmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After those heavy last 2 chapters who wants some fluff??

As soon as Desmond walked into the main library on campus, he knew it was going to be a strange day. Saturday morning was a time that Desmond loved to go to the library early and get a full day as of studying in, Ezio usually followed him and hung out for a few hours but he had slept at Leonardo’s and had been taking hours to answer his phone since yesterday. Desmond had text him if he wanted to meet but Ezio had just replied saying that he was didn’t want to leave Leonardo and would tell Desmond everything later over the phone. So, Desmond was alone for the morning.

Desmond stood in the Starbucks line to order himself a morning coffee. Happy that he made it early enough so the library was only housing ten or less students when he looked around, he hoped that his favourite table in corner near the window was open. And he sighed in relief seeing that it was, the sun was shinning on the table and the room was quiet. He couldn’t ask for a better morning to study.

CUTIE KENWAY 9:20

>Hey you free this morning?  
ME 9:25

>studying main library if ur on campus

CUTIE KENWAY 9:25

>I’ll meet you there in an hour

>Bus broke down lol

Desmond chuckled as Connor sent an annoyed looking emoji. He set his phone aside as he pulled his laptop from his backpack and set his other notebooks and textbooks around so he had room to study. He could easily move his stuff for Connor when he came. Desmond connected his Bluetooth earbuds to his phone and picked his favourite Star Trek soundtrack as he got to work.

After finishing his first cup of Starbucks for the day, Desmond cracked open a Red Bull and took a sip before getting to his feet to throw out his coffee cup. Desmond walked to the furthest recycling bin so he could have a short break from his studying, it had been about forty five minutes since he arrived and if he didn’t take regular breaks Desmond knew his brain would be fried in just two hours. He had a paper to finish, notes to take and a few chapters to read in his Astronomy textbook. Desmond noticed more students were starting to arrive because less and less tables were open and the line at Starbucks was starting to get super long.

Desmond yawned and stretched as he walked back to his table when he rounded the corner, something strange caught his eye. Desmond frowned and paused his music as he pulled his earbuds out and let his rest around his neck. There was a piano in the library (that was nothing new, there sat a sign on the seat that read “Feel Free To PLAY :)”), and it looked like there was someone playing the piano. Again nothing new, sometimes students liked to scare the surrounding tables by hitting the cords with the lowest sound, but Desmond’s eyebrows shot up when he realized that the person sitting on the stool was actually playing a song. And a song he knew he longer he stood with his mouth agape.

Desmond snapped his jaw shut and tilted his head as he listened. That was definitely a piece from Frederic Chopin. Desmond quickly headed to his table and packed his work into his backpack and his arms as then hurried back to a table near the piano, he tried to look normal as he sat at a large six person table with a girl across from him. She spared him a glance when he asked if he could sit at her table, she nodded and looked back to her novel. Desmond, as quietly as he could, set up his laptop and other books. Classical music was Desmond’s absolute favourite kind of music. And piano was his favourite among any other instruments, the cello and the violin were high on his list but piano just hit different for him.

The guy playing piano was what one would not expect. Desmond saw his wide shoulders from a distance, his features were strong, a sharp jawline that was covered in light traces of stubble suggesting he needed to shave soon if he wanted to keep his face smooth, his hair was dark brown and hidden beneath a baseball cap that was backwards on his head, his eyebrows were thick and he had a scar cutting through the right one. He was very handsome (Desmond wasn’t gay, just observant), probably went to a lot of house parties with his friends and had lots of girls judging on the confidence he played with. Desmond watched as he finished the piece by Chopin, cracked his knuckles loudly then fake bowed to an invisible crowd. Desmond chuckled quietly.

“Oi Evie!”

The girl across from Desmond growled under her breath and snapped her head to the guy who had called her, the guy playing the piano. “What?” She hissed trying to keep her voice low.

“Gimme a song to play.”

Desmond felt one corner of his mouth turn up as he looked between the two. They both had thick British accents suggesting they knew each other; Shaun Hastings would feel right at home. The girl was frowning deeply, her dark brown hair was braided into a crown around her head, some loose strands hung around her temples and forehead she blew them to keep out of her eyes which were green behind her expensive looking glasses and she had her eyebrows shaped perfectly. She was wearing an over sized band t shirt with a while long sleeve underneath, diamond earrings and cropped tights paired with white Nikes and a casual coat draped over her chair and a fancy backpack at her feet. She looked incredibly comfortable yet fashionable.

She scoffed as if he had made a huge demand. “Oh I don’t know.” A few more students looked in their direction hearing voices. “Beethoven-“

“Boring. Basic.” He sighed heavily and played a few random notes as if thinking. “Anyone else?” He raised his voice and looked around the few tables trying to get someone else’s attention. “Piano song request? Anyone?” The students that he did make eye contact with looked away quickly. “I can do covers!”

Desmond turned in his direction. “Mozart?”

The guy looked at him and grinned. “Anything in particular my good man?”

“Rondo Alla Turca?” Desmond shrugged a shoulder. “If you know it.”

“If I know it.” He mocked then scoffed and winked at Desmond, “Watch this.” He tilted his head from side to side to crack his neck before starting to play one of Desmond’s favourite pieces. He played the song perfectly, Desmond was smiling to himself as he listened and typed his essay on his laptop. Classical music always helped him focus.

When the piece ended Desmond got up from the table and walked over to the piano, clapping silently. The piano player just gave a smug grin and bowed his head, “Okay that was awesome,” Desmond smiled, “do you play here often?”

His slashed eyebrow rose, and he eyed Desmond up and down. “Are you hitting on me?”

Desmond’s eyes went wide. “What! No, oh my God no-“

He started laughing. “I’m just fucking with you man.” He chuckled and elbowed Desmond in the arm. “Not my type anyway.” He added quietly and cleared his throat.

Desmond blinked and chose to ignore that last part. “Right uh anyway, I just wanted to say you play really good.” Desmond looked around awkwardly and was ready to go back to his table and grab his things and run up the stairs to the third floor were nobody ever went. But the piano player just laughed again grabbing Desmond’s attention.

“Oh shit, did I scare you?” He grinned, “I messin’ with ya.” He turned back to the piano and played a few chords. “I only play this piano sometimes when I feel like it.” He turned back to Desmond, still playing. “It’s a real flex and I try and stay as humble about my talent as possible.” There was not a trace of humility in his voice.

The girl at the table snorted. “Humble?” They both turned to look at her, she didn’t look up from her book. “Brother dearest humble?” She laughed and leaned back in her chair. “Please.”

Desmond looked between the two confused.

Still sitting at the piano, he sighed and looked up to Desmond seemingly dismissing her. He gave a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Should you see me around more, just call me the ‘Piano Man’.” Desmond laughed at they kept eye contact and he played the opening melody of the Billy Joel song. “You wouldn’t happen to have a harmonica, would you?” He grinned.

After playing along and shaking his head, Desmond offered his hand with a smile. “Desmond.”

“Jacob.” He got to his feet and they shook hands, he was just a few inches taller than Desmond but had a wider build. Wide chest to pair with his wide shoulders under his plain black hoodie, the drawstrings were so uneven Desmond had to fight the urge to reach out and fix them. He sat back down and nodded his chin to the girl sitting at the table. “And that thing is my twin. Pity eh? I got all the looks in the womb and she got all the,” Jacob pursed his lips and tilted his head looking at her, “freckles. Evie’s her name, poor thing.”

Evie looked up and gave the boys her middle finger. “Just wait ‘till I tell father.”

“Can you all like,” A random student looked between the three, “shut up? This is a library.”

Jacob laughed and ignored them. “You wouldn’t.” He teased Evie and looked back up to Desmond, “Anyway, we’re the Frye twins. It was a real pleasure meeting you Desmond-” He trailed off.

“Miles.” Desmond offered his last name.

“-Miles. Right we’ll see you ‘round yeah? Now if you don’t mind go familiarize yourself with my sweet sister and I’ll join you in a minute. Pretty girls just walked in.” He looked down to the piano keys. “Quick give me something romantic.”

Desmond blinked and without thinking he answered. “Moonlight Sonata.”

Jacob rolled his head back on his shoulders. “Bloody two hour song.” He flexed his fingers.

“Twenty minutes actually.”

“And Beethoven, ugh overrated.” He drummed the keys without hitting them hard enough to make sound. “But it’ll work.” Jacob shooed Desmond away and started playing.

“Just the first part though.”

“Of course.”

Desmond chuckled and watched as he started playing, he shook his head and headed back to he table he as sitting at and looked across the table. “Evie, right?” He offered a smile.

She looked up and nodded. Jacob was right she did have a lot of freckles, they dotted across her nose and cheekbones and stuck out against her pale skin. “Desmond?”

“That’s me. Nice to meet you.” Desmond leaned forward trying to quiet his voice so nobody else would complain about them. “You guys have a really nice accent, where are you from?”

“Oh thank you and we’re from London.” Evie just nodded and gave a smile before returning to read her novel. Desmond pursed his lips as he leaned back in his chair sensing that Jacob was more talkative than his twin. 

Desmond turned and looked her his shoulder to see Jacob giving a charming smile to a black haired and blonde girl that just walked in. Desmond blinked and his eyes widened a little, they were both smiling at Jacob as they headed to an open table. Desmond stood up quickly nearly knocking his chair to fall back against the carpet. “Becs! Lucy!”

Rebecca and Lucy turned in the direction of Desmond’s voice and they both smiled seeing him wave at them. “Oh shit hey Miles!” Rebecca beamed and they headed over to Desmond.

Desmond smiled and turned back to Evie who was looking at him over her glasses, an expecting look in her eyes. “Oh shit- I can change tables if you’d like?”

Evie just gave a weak smile and put her bookmark into her novel and set it down on the table. “I wasn’t getting much studying done anyway. Especially not now that Jacob’s found a new friend he can show off too.”

Desmond had only just met the twins and here was Evie already calling he and Jacob friends. Desmond smiled at her before turning and greeting his other friends. “Long time no see.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked between them, Desmond blushed noticing he was between three women. He stole a glance to Jacob who grinned at him and winked.

“It’s been a week Miles, you’re so needy.” Rebecca teased and looked past Desmond to Evie who pulled out her phone. “Hey friend of Desmond’s?” She offered her hand for a shake like she always did when she met someone new.

Desmond and Evie shared a looked and he shrugged, to which she returned and offered her hand. “Kinda? We just met, Evie these are my friends Rebecca and Lucy.” He made an awkward gesture between the three. “Becs Lucy, Evie.”

Evie smiled and sat back in her chair after shaking both their hands. “Pleasure meeting you.”

“Oh! A Brit!” Rebecca beamed and plopped her laptop bag on the table and helped herself to a chair and started unzipping her jacket. “My best friend is from the UK too.” She smiled and Evie’s eyebrows shot up in interest. “Where abouts are you from?”

“My brother and I are from London.” Evie pointed to Jacob and the group turned to see him wave as he played with one hand. “We’re studying abroad and thought a history college would be a nice start for us. Jacob’s into film and music, if you couldn’t tell, and I’m into American history.”

“Sick.” Rebecca nodded and shuffled out of her jacket. “I’m thinking about engineering.”

“Hey Des, I forgot to text you back about when you asked to go to coffee and few days ago, so sorry about that.” Lucy touched his arm. “I was busy, like crazy busy all week it was insane. So I’m sorry if it seemed like I was ghosting you cause I really wasn’t.”

Desmond shrugged and waved it off, silently hoping his look of relief was not so evident. “It’s alright.”

“We’ll going during the week sometime okay? Dinner on me.” She smiled and Desmond flushed. Did she just ask him out so smoothly? Lucy crossed her arms beside Desmond and motioned to the two girls chatting away. “Wish I could make friends that easy.” She whispered and Desmond chuckled.

“Same, I just went and talked over to piano man ‘cause he played me some Mozart when he asked for a request.” Desmond motioned to Jacob.

Lucy looked over and bumped their shoulders. “Atta boy Desmond, making the first move.” She grinned and Desmond groaned. “Kidding.” She turned to look at him, Desmond turned and followed her gaze. “But he is cute.”

Desmond’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. Did she really just say that right in front of him? Desmond felt his heart sink, he cleared his throat and she looked up at him. “I guess, I mean-“

“I’m fucking with you Desmond.” Lucy chuckled. “I got my eyes on someone already.” She whispered and winked before going to sit beside Rebecca and Evie who had loosed up and seemed to be really enjoying the conversation. They greeted Lucy warmly when she sat down.

Desmond’s heart did another jump. Could it be? He blushed deeply and could only hope that Lucy was talking about him, she was bold like that. Confess to liking to someone without being completely outright about it. Desmond bit his lip trying to contain his smile. He pulled out his phone and was about to check his text messages when a hand clapped him on the shoulder roughly. Desmond turned to see Jacob standing beside him and he put his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans.

“Lady’s man Desmond?” Jacob looked to him and nodded his head to the three girls.

Desmond chuckled. “I wish, they’re my friends from high school.” Desmond nodded to Rebecca and Lucy. “By the way you played Moonlight-“

“I like the blonde,” Jacob looked Lucy up and down and Desmond coughed. “pretty face and nice legs-“

“Tough cause,” Desmond felt his ears flush red when Jacob turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow in question, “cause.” He trailed off and tried to avoid Jacob’s brown eyes.

“Cause?” He shrugged.

Desmond groaned. “Dude c’mon, gimme a chance I’ve had a crush on her forever and I really really wanna date her. And I’m so desperate I’m spilling my guts to a guy I’ve known for like fifteen minutes. Yep, awesome.” Desmond leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. “I hate my life.”

Jacob chuckled and tapped his shoulder. “Alright, alright cool it Desmond. She’s all yours, you got dibs.”

Desmond raised an eyebrow in question. “Dibs? Seriously? How old are we twelve?”

Jacob shrugged and leaned in closer. “You’re the one acting twelve mate.” He winked and elbowed his arm, “C’mon introduce me at least.” He took his backwards baseball cap off and combed a hand through his dark brown hair before putting his baseball cap on forward. And as if he didn’t look good before. 

Desmond followed him over to the table and when the attention of the three girls landed on them, Jacob smiled and Desmond pointed to him with his thumb as he took his seat across from Evie and beside Rebecca. The only open chair at their table was between Desmond and Jacob, “Guys this is Jacob, and this is Lucy and Rebecca.” Desmond placed an arm on the table and motioned to his high school friends at his side, then turned to Rebecca. “Where’s Shaun?”

Rebecca and Lucy nodded to Jacob before she looked to Desmond. “Sick. We went and grabbed pizza yesterday for lunch and buddy’s been sick all night.” She shrugged. “Guess he couldn’t handle the food truck style.”

“You took Shaun to a food truck?” Lucy laughed.

“Well that was your mistake right there.” Desmond chuckled at the image.

Jacob and Evie exchanged glances and looked back to the group across the table.

The group of five each shared what fields they were studying and what they were hoping their careers would be. Desmond was laughing along with a story that Jacob was telling abut how he and Evie first moved to America just four months ago and how they were adjusting not knowing nearly enough about American culture for being just two twenty-year olds. Rebecca was the one to suggest they all share their phone numbers so that Jacob and Evie would have a few friends on campus, she told the group that she and Shaun were planning to buy a car and that she would love so show them around the city.

“I’ll one hundred percent be down to show you guys around!” Rebecca smiled across the table at Evie and Jacob who were nodding eagerly. “But for now hit Desmond up, his car is kinda small but it gets the job done.”

“Yeah sure, whenever you guys wanna go I’ll take you around.” Desmond nodded at the twins. “It sucks being stuck on campus all the time.”

“You can say that again.” Evie huffed and leaned her elbow on the table and held her head in her hand. “Our apartment is right beside the Agriculture building and I am so tired of just going back and forth.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “Jacob’s gotten so bored to the point where he’s taken to learning how to braid hair.”

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy the hairstyles I give you,” He turned to the three across the table with an expecting look, “you see her crown right here?” He motioned to his sister’s head with a hand then pointed his thumb at himself. “My doing. Pretty sick yeah?” He looked back to her hair to admire his work.

Lucy’s jaw dropped. “You did that?” She pointed to Evie’s hair. “And you can play the piano-“

“Don’t flatter him.” Evie muttered.

“What can I say? I have talented fingers.” Jacob winked and Evie covered her face in her hands and groaned loudly while the others burst out laughing.

“Coffee anyone?” She offered and grabbed her wallet. “I don’t mind buying some new friends coffee, God knows how long it’ll be before Jacob scares you off.”

“I’ll come with.” Lucy stood, and looked to Rebecca and Desmond. “Your usuals?” They both nodded.

Rebecca chuckled. “You guys are awesome.” She adjusted the beanie on her hair as the other two were out of earshot.

Desmond shook his head as he laughed and watched as Lucy followed Evie to the coffee shop. Evie was the same height as Lucy meaning she and her brother had a huge height difference for being twins. Desmond watched after them and rested his elbows on the table as he turned back to his friends, Rebecca was on her phone sending Snapchats to other friends (probably just Shaun) and Desmond caught Jacob looking after the girls as they walked away. He shifted in his seat and watched as Jacob leaned back in his chair and looked to the pair across the table.

“Lucy’s really hot.” Jacob sighed and tilted his head to one side. “And I mean-“

“Back off she’s Desmond’s.” Rebecca didn’t look up from her phone.

Desmond looked between the two and felt his ears flush. “Can you quit talking about her like she’s an object? Like its weird.” Desmond watched as Rebecca looked up from her phone and exchanged glances with Jacob as if they had been friends for a long time and knew what one another thought. He frowned. “Seriously remind me not to hang out with you guys while Lucy’s around-“

“We’re talking about Lucy again?”

Desmond and Rebecca turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Jacob followed their gaze and frowned seeing them both greet another friend.

“Connor!” Desmond coughed and turned to face him more. “Your timing is amazing.” He wheezed.

“My man!” Rebecca grinned and pointed to the open chair beside Desmond. “Sit down with us, we’re making new friends.”

Connor had his black The North Face coat on over a grey hoodie, dark jeans that he always seemed to wear, a black beanie and one hand shoved in his pocket while the other held a Booster Juice that he was sipping on. He smiled at his friends in greeting and set his backpack and gym bag on the floor beside the chair as he sat down. Connor liked to study early on weekends and take an hour break to work out at the college’s gym, shower, then return to his studies for another few hours before heading home to make supper for his mom. Connor smiled at his friends as he sat down beside Desmond and shuffled out of his jacket as Desmond introduced him to Jacob.

“Um, this is Jacob. Literally just met him.” Desmond chuckled and watched as he and Connor shook hands after Connor peeled the mittens his mom knit him off. “Jacob this is Connor.”

“Nice to meet you man.” Jacob nodded and leaned back in his chair after they shook hands in greeting. “Had no idea I’d be making so many new friends today, and I’m absolutely terrible with names so you’ll have to forgive me if I see you around and forget your names.”

Connor nodded and settled his elbows on the table. “Understandable.” He spared Jacob another looked then turned to Desmond. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Lucy-“

Desmond nudged her with his elbow. “Okay no we weren’t we-“

“Yeah we were.” Jacob leaned towards Connor who chuckled. “I’ve just met this man and I can see he’s head over heels for this girl. Mate, you are a mess I can read you like an open book.” Jacob gave Desmond a mock sympathetic look.

Desmond flushed under the attention and groaned. “I actually hate all of you.”

“We don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to Desmond.” Connor smiled and looked between Jacob and Rebecca.

Desmond opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

“Talk about who?”

The four turned to see Lucy sipping on a tea with an arched eyebrow and holding a tray with three drinks on it while Evie stood holding an iced coffee in her right hand. “Line was short.” She offered.

Rebecca and Connor’s eyebrows shot up and Desmond coughed as he tried to find an excuse but couldn’t think of one. Jacob looked between Desmond and Lucy who was staring at him before answering, “The Queen of course.” All attention turned to him and he looked around. “Who else?” He shrugged and watched as Evie rolled her eyes.

“Not his again.” She looked around the table. “I’m sorry about him, he always wants to talk about the Queen of England.” Evie sighed heavily pushing her glasses onto her forehead and pressing her index finger and thumb into each eye. Desmond chuckled a the display.

“What! She’s very interesting, I just want to know where she’s hiding all her immortality potions. Do you think there’s a lab beneath the castle that she goes to and tries to brew an anti-aging potion so she’ll look younger than a hundred years old?” Jacob rambled, he looked around the table when he was done and was greeted with a bunch of concerned and confused faces. “Or,” He cleared his throat. “do you think she’s just in good health?”

“Good health-“ Desmond started.

“Potions for sure.” Rebecca nodded in agreement. “You know what’s up.”

Jacob grinned. “Course I do.”

“Right.” Evie blinked and looked to Connor, Desmond watched as her eyes widened slightly and her freckled cheeks flushed dramatically. “I- um, hello.” Evie stuttered.

Connor cleared his throat and got to his feet. “Hi.” They were holding perfect eye contact, Evie’s head tilted up as Connor rose to his full height so he was nearly towering over the girls. “My name’s Ratohnhake:ton, I’m uh, a friend of Desmond’s.”

Desmond bit his lip trying to contain a smile as Connor flushed tomato red. Rebecca frowned and leaned towards Desmond, “Rato-what?”

“It’s his traditional name. Shut up.” Desmond whispered back and didn’t spare her a look at he watched Connor closely, beyond happy for his friend.

“Ratohnhake:ton.” Evie whispered his name perfectly in her beautiful accent. She smiled awkwardly and offered a hand, the fancy watch on her wrist sparkling. Her nails painted black. “Evie.”

Connor shook her hand and tried to keep a huge smile from breaking over his face but failed. He smiled widely at her and lowered their hands after they shook, but both stood standing and still staring at one another.

Desmond flinched when a pen cap hit him on the chest. He looked across the table to see Jacob frowning deeply, eyes wide he mouthed, _what the fuck_.

Desmond snorted a laugh and shrugged; _I have no idea_. He cleared his throat and watched as Connor and Evie broke from their trance. “Um, Evie Lucy this is Connor.” He looked to Evie who sat quickly and combed a few strands of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip, Connor coughed and looked to Lucy who was staring at him wide eyed at he and Evie’s interaction. “Connor meet Evie and Lucy.”

“Lucy.” Connor offered his hand and Lucy shook it after putting the tray down. “I’ve heard a lot about you, nice to finally meet you.” Connor sat down and Lucy copied.

“Same, you and Desmond met in high school yeah?” She smiled, trying to make small talk, as Connor nodded after stealing a look to Evie.

“Ninth grade.” Connor fidgeted with his fingers.

Lucy nodded and handed Rebecca and Desmond their drinks. “Sorry about not getting you anything.” She gave an apologetic shrug. “If you want I can go grab you something? I don’t wanna seem like a total bitch first meeting one of my best friend’s best friends.”

Connor shook his head and chuckled. “No worries, I have a drink.” He grabbed his Booster Juice and smiled then took a sip.

“Hey Connor,” Rebecca spoke up and the group looked to her, Evie after stealing a look to Connor, “that, was your traditional name?”

Connor nodded awkwardly. “Um yes, its my birth name.” He looked down to the table seeing all eyes on him. “I mostly go by Connor, my middle name. It’s easier to pronounce when unfamiliar with my language. Only my mother calls me by my first name.” He looked to Evie.

“Which do you prefer?” Jacob asked.

Connor looked to him and shrugged. “I have no preference. But it is nice to hear my first name from time to time.” He smiled at Evie who smiled and looked away. Connor looked around the group and his eyes landed on Desmond.

Desmond winked and kicked him under the table, Connor kicked him back. The six started a conversation and laughed as Jacob made jokes and wild gestures with his hands when he told a story. Lucy rested her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands and nodded along with the conversations, Rebecca drank her coffee quickly and played her games on her phones and laughed out loud at times, Jacob was happy to be the center of attention most of the time. The surrounding students quickly left their seats near the table of six who were talking without trying to be quiet in the library. Desmond pulled out his phone when Connor placed his face up on the table.

ME 10:33

>you gg?

Connor picked up his phone seeing it light up with a text notification and Desmond watched as he hid a smile and held his phone in his lap and sent a text back.

CUTIE KENWAY 10:13

>Evie’s beyond beautiful

Desmond smiled reading the text and watched as Connor put his phone in his pocket and look sideways to shoot Desmond a look. Next time it was just the two of them hanging out, Desmond made mental note to pound Connor with questions. But for now, Desmond could only smile looking at the two new friends he made and for his three friends meeting one another. And he knew Connor would talk about Lucy and pound him with questions too. So for now, he could just watch Evie steal look across the table at his friend and blush when she was caught and Connor do the same. Desmond caught Lucy’s eye once and smiled seeing her subtly motion to Connor and Evie and mouth, _so cute_.

_How I’m tryna be_ , Desmond mouthed back and winked.

Lucy stifled a laugh. _Me too_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to that guest who requested this (Evie/Connor) on one of the earliest chapters!! If youre reading thanks for the idea that was literally so much fun to write and I’m definitely going to write more for them in chapters to come :)) if anyone wants to request a chapter feel free! I'll gladly write


	18. Desmond

“He’s going to his family’s this weekend.” Altair didn’t look up from doing the dishes. “I text him already, said he was busy till Monday after classes.”

“Course he is.” Desmond sighed. “That stupid son of a bitch said he would tell me what was up with Leo, sounded pretty serious over text.” He pursed his lips and made a face.

They were in Altair’s apartment, Desmond was laying on the couch on his phone. Altair was finally doing he and Malik’s dishes from the week. It was just the two of them on Saturday night, Malik had been picked up by his parents and they went to dinner to be together as a family during the time of Kadar’s passing. Altair was in basketball shorts, his calf length weed socks and an old loose hoodie as he cleaned the apartment for Malik. Desmond had showed up an hour ago and they played video games and ordered a pizza and enjoyed being just the two of them. Deciding against going to a house party that Desmond had been invited too by Clay as he felt the library in the afternoon. They had not hung out together one on one and they both missed one another’s company.

“What do you mean?’ Altair frowned as he rinsed a bowl and set it on the drying rack that was covered with dishes. One wrong placement and they would tumble onto the counter.

Desmond sat up and yawned as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. “Did he tell you about that time he went to coffee with Christina?” He took a sip and sat at the table.

Altair shook his head. “His ex right?”

“Yeah, anyway he told me she told him that she’s moving to Italy and he was destroyed. So when they were saying goodbye, and I guess promising to hang out more before she leaves,” Desmond paused and Altair looked over his shoulder at his friend. “they kissed.”

Altair’s jaw fell open. “Fucking what?”

“Yeah I know right.” Desmond combed a hand through his short hair and made a face. “He told me it just happened so fast he didn’t know what he was doing.”

Altair whistled as he turned back to the half-finished dishes. “ _Allaena_.” He muttered and shook his head. “So he cheated on Leo, the guy who he’s supposed to be totally in love with?” Altair scoffed. “What a dick.”

Desmond shrugged. “I dunno man, he told me it didn’t mean anything and that he called Leo and told him as soon as she drove away-“

“Did she know they were together? What a whore!” Altair snapped. If there was one thing in life he hated, it was cheaters and people who were not loyal in a relationship. He had been pushed aside by his family like he was nothing and he hoped he would never be used and thrown aside in a relationship.

“Dude chill.” Desmond tried to calm him down knowing Altair could get pissed very quickly. “I don’t know the whole story, that’s just what Ezio told me.”

Altair scoffed. “Still, dick move.”

“I know, so my theory is when he told Leo, who he said has been ignoring him for a few days already, he got pissed and they’ve been talking about them in his apartment since.” Desmond tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. “Do you think Leonardo would break up with him over something like that?”

Altair shrugged. “I dunno, I never met him.” He rinsed the last cup and balanced it on the impossibly full rack, “Depends I guess, but know I wouldn’t trust my boyfriend if he went and kissed some girl. Friend or not, bros before hoes.”

Desmond grinned and leaned forward on his elbows that were on the table. “Boyfriend?”  
Altair flushed and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. “Or girlfriend.” He kept his back turned so his friend couldn’t see the blush creeping up his neck. “Girlfriend.”

Desmond watched with an amused smirk. “Right.”

Altair tossed the towel aside rougher than necessary and combed his hands over his wavy hair and sat at the table across from Desmond. “I was just putting myself in their situation.”

“Right.” Desmond replied in the same smug tone.

Altair growled and crossed his arms over his chest, chewing on the inside of his cheek trying to decide if he should tell Desmond about how he had been questioning his sexuality lately. And that his crush on his best friend was only growing the more he tried to ignore his feelings. Altair sighed loudly and buried his face in his hands and nodded and few times, “Okay, okay you got me.” He muttered as he scrubbed his hands up and down his face quickly.

Desmond leaned forward eagerly.

“Don’t laugh, but I think I might be bi.” Altair squeezed his eyes closed behind his hands, waiting for the usual carefree Desmond to laugh at him for being embarrassed. But after a quiet moment he moved his hands apart to find Desmond sitting back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other and scrolling through his phone seemingly unfazed or like he couldn’t be bothered. Altair’s hands dropped, “Dude.”

Desmond hummed in question and when he saw Altair’s expression, he sat straighter. “Yeah tell me something I don’t know if you’re gonna be all dramatic like that.” He teased and grinned.

Altair flushed again. “I fucking hate you.”

Desmond laughed. “Just messing with you Alty,” He faced him fully in his chair and placed his elbows on the table. “but seriously are you?”

Altair leaned closer as well as if afraid someone would hear them. “I just said I think-“

“But are you?”

“Fucker, I said-“

“You are.”

“Desmond don’t make me hit you.” Altair snapped, then sighed. “But- okay yeah, yes I’m bisexual.” He groaned as if his sexual orientation was a bad thing.

Desmond smiled and reached across the table to pat him on the shoulder. “See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” He chuckled and shrugged, “You know I one hundred percent support you, right?”

“You better.” Altair rolled his eyes and tried to avoid looking at his friend. “Half your fucking friends seem gay.”

“True.” Desmond nodded, “And all minorities.”

Altair chuckled with him and felt the tension in his shoulders relax slightly. He felt stupid for a second realizing he hesitated in telling one of his closest friends about what had been bothering him for weeks. “But hey man seriously, thanks.” Altair gave him a small a smile. “This has been picking my ass for a while.”

“Course, I’m here for you.” Desmond lowered his voice to a teasing tone, “Even though you’re a total dick sometimes.”

“Most of the time.” Altair grinned.

“Most.” Desmond chuckled.

Altair smiled as he watched Desmond look at a text from his phone when it lit up on the table. Altair leaned back in his chair and checked the time, 11:33pm. He crossed his arms over his chest and felt something else nagging at the back of his mind. Best get it out before he chickened out later. “And I have a crush on Mal.” His voice was barely loud enough.

“Huh?’ Desmond kept texting.

Altair groaned and leaned his head back on his shoulders. “One day I swear to God, I’m going to kill you and throw your cold corpse into a river in a garbage bag after I get rich from selling your organs.” He closed his eyes, “Des, I like Malik.”

Desmond bit his lip trying to contain a smile, he put his phone aside and looked across the table to find Altair mindlessly picking at a hole in his old hoodie, cheeks and ears flushed a deep red. It was not like Altair to be nervous about anything, never mind blush. The sight startled Desmond momentarily, but he recovered quickly. “Your best friend?”

Altair squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t fucking say it like that.”

Desmond made a face. “Fine sorry.” He pursed his lips and watched as Altair sighed again and finally lowered his hands from his face and leaned his forehead down on the table. “But still.”

“I want to die.” Altair muttered and banged his forehead on the table twice then sat up and did his best to avoid Desmond’s gaze. He combed his fingers through his hair until he twined his fingers together at the back of his neck and sat back in his chair. “What the hell am I going to do?”

Desmond was not the advice-giving type. He blinked and his mind went blank as he tried to think about what to tell his friend.

Altair cracked an eye open and looked at him after a minute. “Wow, big help you are.” He grumbled and got up from the table to his fridge.

“No dude, come on you know I’m so not good at giving advice. Especially about relationship stuff.” Desmond watched as Altair grabbed a juice box and angrily peeled the plastic off the straw and forced it into the hole. “C’mon back, lets talk about his I do wanna help you.”

Altair was muttering to himself in his native language as he sat down at the table again. Sucking on his juice box and staring at it in disgust when he finished it so quickly, Desmond flinched when he chucked it, over his head, in the general direction of the garbage bin near the front door. “Fuck!” He yelled then slammed his elbows in the table and buried his face in his hands.

Desmond watched with wide eyes. Shocked and confused by his outburst. He cautiously leaned forward and was about to say something but Altair groaned loudly. Desmond slowly leaned back in his chair.

It was a while before Altair finally sat up again, he scrubbed his hands up and down his face and got to his feet. He pulled his hood over his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he started pacing around his kitchen. “I can’t believe I’m losing my mind over a guy.” He muttered, seemingly annoyed with himself. “And Malik, ugh out of all people. Why him?” Altair looked to Desmond who quickly shook his head and lifted his hands in surrender and let his friend keep venting, “Fuck me. Why did it have to be my best friend?”

Desmond chewed his lip as he watched.

“I love him so much Desmond, he means the world to me. If I lost his stupid ass, I-I would have nothing left. I don’t care about anybody as much as I do about him.” Altair’s voice was quiet. Desmond was shocked at his words, never had he heard Altair talk about anyone like that. “No offence.”

“I- no yeah, totally get it.” Desmond stammered.

Altair gave a small smile and got another juice box. “But for real what should I do?” He took a sip and leaned back against his kitchen counter. “Okay hear me out but you’re best friends with Ezio, yeah?”  
“Oh no.”

“Let’s say you like him. Now what would you do?”

“Okay first, I’m not gay and never will be. And second, I hate you for putting this in my head.” Desmond muttered. But he thought about the situation, having a crush on your best friend sounded like torture. Desmond pursed his lips as he thought about how he liked Lucy, she wasn’t his best friend like Ezio was but she was still one of his closest friends. Desmond sighed as he tapped his finger against the table, “Honestly, I would tell him.”

Altair groaned, “I fucking knew you were going to say that- but I can’t! Mal would freak out-“

“Dude!” Desmond got to his feet as Altair started getting worked up again. “Chill, you don’t have do anything! I’m not telling you to do anything! I’m just saying.” Desmond paced in the kitchen. Altair’s predicament starting to weigh on him too, he wanted what was best for his friend and felt helpless at not being able to give an answer. Desmond always wanted to help his friends and felt he had to when they came to him seeking help.

Altair sighed and tossed his empty juice box into the garbage. “Actually I might.”

Desmond’s eyebrows shot up in question.

“Cause knowing Mal, he probably already has an idea that I you know,” He looked away to embarrassed to say it again, “and I would rather die than him bring it up instead of me.” Altair cringed at the idea. “But I cannot tell him now, not with everything he’s going through now with his brother and stuff. I would never put more stress on his shoulders. But he’s gotta at least have a suspicion, right?”

Desmond shrugged when Altair looked at him closely as if he would have the answers. “I duuno man he’s your friend, I’ve only heard stories about him. But if you’ve been friends with him for as long as you say then I’d say yeah he probably knows your in love with him.”

“I am not in love with him!” Altair snapped as his cheeks flushed.

Desmond watched his friend with a slow grin. “You’re not very convincing.”

Altair scoffed and pushed off from the counter to grab his phone that he left sitting on the table. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he scrolled through text messages and notifications. “Okay its been fun, now scram.”

“Huh?’ Desmond asked dumbly.

Altair looked up from his phone with a raised eyebrow. “Get out?”

Desmond made a face. “You know you could tell me to leave in literally a million more decent ways.” He rolled his eyes and crossed the front room to grab his jacket and backpack on the couch where they played games for the last few hours. “But I’m tired, so jokes on you I was already leaving.”

Altair chuckled a little. “Sure.”

Desmond smiled as he pulled his coat on and zipped it up to under his chin. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and fished his car keys from his pocket and twirled them on his finger and he went to kick his Vans on and stood at the door, he turned to find Altair chewing his lip as he looked at his phone. Desmond frowned, “You good?”

Altair looked up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

“About, you know, all this.” He shrugged a shoulder. “About Malik.”

Altair sighed and rounded the table and placed a hand on Desmond’s shoulder. “Yeah and thanks for letting me rant about it, I can only talk to you Ezio and-“

A loud knock at the door startled them both. Altair growled and looked through the peep hole and sighed heavily, Desmond watched confused as he swore in his native language and opened the door and walking back into the kitchen. Desmond looked to the open door and watched as a girl he didn’t know wanted in.

“-and her about him.” Altair turned and motioned to the girl.

Desmond felt awkward as the door slammed shut and he stood close to the girl who was rubbing her red hands together trying to warm them from the night cold.

“About who?” Her voice was slightly accented like Altair’s. “About Mal?” She lowered her hood that was covering her face and shook the snow from her shoulders onto the welcome mat that read ‘Go Away’. She turned and looked Desmond up and down, smiling forming on her lips. Desmond gave a small nod in greeting. “And who’s this cutie-“

“Des, this is Maria.” Altair made a lazy gesture between them and turned back to the fridge.

“Hi .” Maria smiled brightly and offered her hand to shake. “Maria Thorpe.”

“Desmond Miles.” Desmond shook her hand feeling his cheeks flush red. “Nice to meet you-“

“Same.” She kicked off her shoes and walked right into Altair’s kitchen like she owned the place. “So Alty’s calling his two best friends-“

“I only have one best friend.” Altair slammed the fridge closed and made a mental note to tell Malik to pick up from drinks from the convenience store on the first floor of their building.

“-besides Mal, so give advice about his gay mental breakdown?” Maria sat down at the table and crossed her hands behind her head. “This is too good.” She gave him a teasing grin as he sat across from her. Desmond could only watch as he glared at her and said something in Arabic at her angrily. “Oh shut up asshole, did you know I had to cancel a dick appointment for this therapy session?”

Altair’s head snapped up. “Who’s the doctor?”

Maria leaned her head back and sighed in bliss. “Robert.” She hummed making Desmond feel more awkward than he already felt.

“De Sable?” Altair said with disgust.

Maria hummed in confirmation.

“Whore.” Altair whispered and yawned.

Desmond cleared his throat. “Right well, I’m leaving.” He turned to the door and opened it and looked back to find Maria looking after him with a smile and Altair giving a little wave. “Hope you figure it out dipshit.”

Altair smiled. “Love you too Des.”

Desmond smiled back as he left his friend’s apartment and closed the door behind himself. Shaking his head and chuckled to himself as he thought over their time together, he knew Altair didn’t like showing or voicing his feelings to anyone. But he hoped for Altair’s sake that he would be able to tell his friend he was in love with him, so it wouldn’t eat away at him. Desmond sighed with a smile as he punched the main floor as the elevator doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else just wants them to fucking K I S S already?? I know I do


	19. Ezio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so sorry for how late this update is!!

It was snowing as Federico pulled into the parking lot of Ezio’s dorm building, it was the fluffy now that stuck together perfectly to make snowmen with. Ezio smiled as he got out of his brother’s car and stretched his back from the hour-long ride back from visiting his family. It was Sunday night and after he dropped off his backpack in his dorm he was headed off to Leonardo’s for the night, deciding to skip Calculus tomorrow morning and make it in time for Psychology.

Federico got out of the car as well and opened the back door and grabbed Ezio’s backpack and walked around his car to give it to his brother. Ezio was yawning as he took it, he shook his bangs out of his eyes and smiled as Federico shoved his hands into his pockets and bounced back and forth on his feet trying to fight the cold.

“Baby brother has everything? Cause once I leave I’m not turning back.” He chuckled as Ezio checked for his phone, charger and wallet before put his bag on.

Ezio rolled his eyes and nodded. “ _Si_ I have everything.”

Federico smiled his lopsided kind smile. He shivered and swore under his breath at the cold, looked around the dark parking lot as the falling snow was visible under the light of the streetlights. Federico was taller than Ezio by just a few inches, but his build was thinner, his eyes were a darker shade of green, a scar across the bridge of his nose was what others usually first noticed about him and the fact that he had been in fists fights before and had his nose broken two or three times making it have healed in a funny looking way, thick eyebrows that usually portrayed his emotions the most, his facial hair was growing around his jaw and top lip and he showed no signs of wanting to rid of it, he had also always had an easy aura around him. And an unwavering amount of confidence. Federico yawned as he tugged the hood of his jacket over his head. Crossing his arms over his chest and taking a few steps closer to his brother.

“ _Va_ _bene,_ I’m off then.” He nodded and pulled Ezio into a hug which was happily returned.

Ezio nodded and wrapped his arms around his brother’s middle and squeezed him tightly before they pulled back. They smiled at one another and Federico placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Take care of yourself Ezio.” He tilted his head and turned back to his car, he opened the driver door and winked before he got in. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Ezio laughed. “Whatever you say.” He chuckled and waved as Federico closed his car door and started the engine. Ezio sighed as he watched Federico wave once move and drive to the parking lot exit, his smile slowly dropped when his car was out of sight. Ezio shoved his hands into his pockets and kept his head low as he walked to the back doors of his building.

After having such a good weekend and seeing his family after what felt like forever, Ezio would be lying if he said he did not miss them a lot. Emotion tugged at his heart as he thought of his parents and his siblings, he loved them with all his heart and hated having to leave them again for school. He chewed his lips as the elevator took him to his floor. Mind still raving with thoughts of his family and of the weekend he had spent with them, he and Claudia could sit around for hours and talk just about anything and everything. She had taken a great interest into her business class and had been thinking about finding more career paths to being an entrepreneur or learning more. He and Petruccio loved watching movies together, anything from classic cartoons to high action and fantasy. And just like they used to when Petruccio was a little boy, they slept together on Ezio’s old bed that was still in their shared room. Giavanni and Maria often asked if Petruccio wanted to get rid of Ezio’s bed in the corner of his room, but he always refused saying he liked to sleep in it some nights when he was lonely for his brother.

The four siblings had gone for a walk by the pond and laid a blanket in the grass and sat for hours catching up with one another, Petruccio often walking on the path and feeding the ducks and geese with bread and bird seed that he always liked to bring along. After their time in the park when the sun was setting they headed to the movie theatre to watch a new _Terminator_ movie that Claudia bought tickets for without consulting her brothers about first. Returning home after the movie, Petruccio was quick to pass out in his room, Federico went to his room to finished an essay for his university class that was overdue, while Ezio, Claudia and their parents sat by the fire and enjoyed each other’s company.

“Desmond it’s me, open up I don’t have my keys!” Ezio called as he knocked on his dorm door. That was a lie, he did have his keys but they were in his backpack that he was too lazy to dig through.

“One sec one sec!”

Ezio sighed in annoyance. He just wanted to put his bag down, grab his textbooks for tomorrow and change out of his jeans into sweats and be off to Leonardo’s for the night. A few noises behind the door made Ezio frown, he could hear Desmond’s voice and another voice. Who would he have over at this hour? It was nearly midnight and there was class tomorrow.

Desmond opened the door and smiled brightly at his friend. He held the door open just enough so his body could fit in the opening, he leaned on the doorframe and Ezio raised an eyebrow in question of his behavior. Immediately Ezio knew something was up.

“What’s going on?”

“Hi.” Desmond hummed. “What do you mean?”

“Hey.” Ezio narrowed his eyes and scanned his best friend closely. “Are you high?”

“What!” Desmond scoffed. “No!”

Ezio rolled his eyes and made a face. He could smell the faint trace of marijuana on Desmond and coming from the room. “If our dorm smells like weed I’m kicking your ass, you know that shit will smell around forever.” Ezio sighed heavily, too many things on his mind. He just wanted to sleep.

Desmond giggled. “Okay maybe a little.”

“Awesome. Can I come in now?”

“What?”

“Desmond, I’m tired open the fucking door.”

“Alright, alright geez.” Desmond looked over his shoulder before opening he door fully and walking into the small living room and flopping himself down on the couch. Ezio followed smelling something strong but he couldn’t place it, he yawned and kicked his shoes off at the door, “How was visiting you family? And by the way, Rosa’s here.”

Ezio’s head snapped up. “What do you mean Rosa’s-“

Desmond just grinned and they both turned to the sound of the washroom door opening. Ezio sighed quietly seeing his friend Rosa walk out, she had a hand on her hip and combed her other through her shoulder length black hair and walked into the living room. She winked at Ezio before sitting in the back of the couch and falling back so her legs were in the air, her arms out stretched behind her. Desmond groaned as she laid on him but didn’t move.

Ezio blinked. “What’s going on?”  
Rosa turned her head and eyed him up and down before letting her head turn back to the ceiling. “Don’t look so stern Ezio, you look so handsome frowning like that.” She crossed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. “I came looking if you wanted to go to a party cause you weren’t answering my calls or snaps _cazzo_. And do you know how much I had to flirt with the lady at the front desk so she would give me your dorm number?” She turned her head and looked at Ezio expectantly. He shrugged. “A lot but worth it cause now I know where you live.”

“Are you high too?”

“Of course I am.”

Ezio rubbed his temples. “Guessing once you found out I wasn’t here, and you could’ve just texted me like a normal person you know, my phone is fucked I need a new one. So you go too lazy to go and decided smoking up with Desmond was a good idea?” Ezio watched as Rosa pointed at him and let her arm drop. “Haven’t you guys only met like once?”

“Smoking up is always a good idea.” Rose held up her index finger. “And twice.” Rosa turned and looked to her friend. “I saw him at the bookstore and called him cute.”

Ezio shook his head. “This has got to be the strangest encounter of my life.”

“Strangest encounter, so far.”

“Don’t worry Ezio, windows are open so the smell will be gone soon.” Desmond’s voice was hushed due to his face being pressed against the couch and Rosa on top of him. He motioned to the candle that smelt like a Christmas tree burning on their little coffee table, that explains the weirdly strong smell. And the faint smell of weed being masking wasn’t helping. “How were your siblings?”

“Good, we had a lotta fun.” Ezio smiled at the memories of just a few hours ago. “They say hi.”

“Tell them I say hi too.” Desmond smiled. “And that’s super good for you Ezio, I’m happy you had a fun time. I wanna get high with Federico.”

Ezio chuckled. “He would definitely be down.”

Desmond closed his eyes. “Awesome.”

Deciding to dismiss the strangeness of the situation he had literally walked into and dragged his feet to his bedroom and packed his bag for his classes tomorrow and stuffed a few pair of underwear into it. He knew he had a pair of his clothes at Leonardo’s so he would wear those tomorrow and possibly the hoodie he already had on. Ezio changed into his favourite pair of sweatpants and sighed happily at the comfort of them, once ready he left his room and set his bags at the door for when he was ready and turned to the kitchen. He chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes seeing Desmond and Rosa scrolling through the Disney section on their Netflix.

“Desmond I’m going to Leonardo’s for the night, what are you and Rosa going to get up to?” Ezio asked as he grabbed a few snacks and put them in his bag, he turned to watch the pair in question look at one another and share a shrug.

“Nothing wild _madre_.” Rosa got to her feet and wandered over to Ezio, she threw her arms around him in a hug and squeezed him tight. The gesture made Ezio smile and he rubbed her back until she pulled away. “I’ll hang here till my high wears off.”

“You can sleep in my bed if you want, just don’t steal anything.” Ezio warned, remembering last time she was over she nearly walked out with his credit card. “And I’m skipping class tomorrow.”

Rosa grumbled. “Fine I’m not going either.” She turned to Desmond and held her arms over her head, “Looks like were having a sleepover _perdente_!”

Desmond smiled widely and threw his arms into the air. “Yay!”

“You two are children.” Ezio laughed. “Don’t smoke in here anymore please, we wouldn’t be the first dorm mates that would get kicked out for having weed.” Ezio sighed as Rosa sat on the counter, her legs swaying back and forth. “And how the hell did the smoke alarm not go off?”

Desmond giggled. “We blew out the window.”

Rosa laughed and threw her head back. “Couldn’t even hold it in, hey Ezio did you know Des is like two-puff-McGuff?” She snorted.

Desmond’s jaw fell open and he made a face. “I am not! I had half that joint with you.”

“While I had another!”

“My half was probably laced.”

“Probably, Ugo does the rolling and he’s one sneaky bastard.”

Ezio chuckled, he and Desmond used to get high a lot after the last class of high school, knowing exactly what she meant. Desmond would also get drunk off two or three beers.

“See what I mean?” Rosa’s voice was a little above a whisper so Ezio could hear but Desmond could not. “Lightweight.”

“Always has been, always will be.” Ezio grabbed an energy drink and cracked it open, he checked the time on his phone and sent a text to Leonardo telling him he was on his way. “Right well I’m off, have a good night you too.” He walked to the door and kicked on his shoes and put his backpack on his shoulders, he grunted at the weight of it. He pulled on a pair of mittens and tied his hoodie tight around his face and zipped his jacket as high as it would go. Ezio grabbed his energy drink and turned to watch Rosa get off the couch and ready to close and lock the door after him.

“Rosa come play smash!” Desmond called as Ezio was walking out. “There’s no good movies.”

Rosa frowned and Ezio turned to watch them. “Come smash?” She smirked.

“What? No.” Desmond called back and Ezio could see his friend hold up two of his controllers to his Nintendo Switch, “Super Smash Bros- nevermind fuck it I’m down to smash.” He tossed both controllers over his shoulders.

“ _Molto_ _bene_.” Rosa grinned and Ezio blinked his eyes wide. “Been a while anyway.”

“Please not on my bed.” Ezio begged after recovering from his shock.

Rosa stuck out her tongue playfully and slammed the door and locked it before Ezio could do anything else. Ezio shuddered and tried to not think about his friends banging on his and Desmond’s couch, but he was also in a way proud of Desmond. Ezio chuckled to himself and decided that whatever happened between his friends during the night would be an interesting story tomorrow morning. He could not wait to hear both of their perspectives.

ME 11:56pm

>omw be there soon

He got to the main entrance of his building and sighed seeing the blowing snow and the black night sky, Ezio grumbled in the cold and held is energy drink tightly as he walked towards Leonardo’s apartment building. After the long walk in the cold he smiled at the front desk lady and went to the elevator, he arrived at Leonardo’s floor and knocked on his door twice. Ezio shook the snow from his head and shoulders as he heard steps from within the apartment.

Leonardo opened the door and smiled seeing his boyfriend standing in the doorway. “Hey.” He smiled warmly and stepped aside so Ezio could walk in.

Ezio smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he walked into his apartment. Leonardo closed the door behind him as Ezio kicked off his shoes, Ezio turned to face his boyfriend and even though he had seen him just yesterday, he still slightly flinched at seeing his beat-up face. “Hi how are you feeling?” Ezio asked gently as he touched his fingers to Leonardo’s jaw. The huge bruise was only spreading, but at least it was fading, his black eye had remained the same dark purple and the cut on his eyebrow and lip half healed. Ezio smiled sadly, “Heating pads not working very well _amore_?” Leonardo had went out and bought a heating pad to put on his bruised face in hopes of speeding up the healing process since his ice packs hadn’t seemed to be doing the trick.

Leonardo shrugged and tucked a few strands of his golden hair behind his ear. “Eh not so much, but they don’t hurt anymore I promise.” He looked away and ran his tongue over his cut lip slowly in thought. Ezio watched as he looked back, and his blue eyes brightened suddenly. “How was your time with your family?” He tilted his head like he always did when he asked a question.

Ezio smiled warmly as Leonardo took his hand and lead him into his apartment so they were comfortably seated on his couch to talk. Ezio let his heavy backpack fall to the floor at their feet and he set his energy drink on the coffee table, he shuffled out of his jacket and let it fall down his arms and onto the couch. Leonardo pressed play on the movie he had been watching.

“You really need to stop drinking those before bed Ezio.” Leonardo nagged with a smile tugging at his lips as he motioned to Ezio’s Monster drink.

Ezio scoffed and rolled his eyes as he sat back against the couch. “Let me live.” Ezio grinned as he took Leonardo’s hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “My family was amazing Leonardo, my siblings asked quite a few questions about you and even though my parents don’t fully approve of us,” Ezio looked up and met Leonardo’s eyes when he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, “my mother wishes us well.”

Leonardo smiled and felt something tug at his heart knowing his boyfriend’s family had wished them well, “You’re family is amazing, I do hope to meet your parents someday.” Leonardo smiled as Ezio leaned in and kissed his cheek. Ezio was always better at expressing how he felt with actions more than words.

“Maybe when we’re together for longer.” Ezio grinned and kissed his jaw. “I wouldn’t want them to scare you away.”

Leonardo flushed under his touch and turned to face him and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. “Never.” He smiled into the kiss as Ezio wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to draw their bodies closer and Leonardo was quick to fully face him on the couch, his hand finding Ezio’s cheek. Their linked hands still resting on his Leonardo’s knee, and their grips on one another tighter as their kiss deepened.

Ezio pulled Leonardo into his lap and the smaller artist straddled his waist in the couch. Ezio wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s body and groaned softly into the kiss as Leonardo pulled the tie from his hair out and ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp with his fingers.

It wasn’t until a jump scare from the TV made Ezio jump and their kiss broke. Ezio looked around Leonardo’s shoulder to see that a horror movie was playing, and he had not even realized. Ezio hated horror movies. Leonardo laughed at his reaction when Ezio groaned and pressed his forehead into Leonardo’s chest to block out the movie that was playing behind them. “You’re the worst.”

Leonardo pressed a kiss to the top of his head and slid of his lap so they were sitting side by side on the couch again. “Don’t be such a baby.”

Ezio rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote that was sitting on the coffee table and paused the movie seeing it was at what looked like a scary part and he was not ready for another jump scare. “You’re honestly insane for watching horror movies alone, and at midnight.” Ezio watched as Leonardo just shrugged and grinned.

“You really have to watch this one sometime Ezio, it is my favourite.” Leonardo grabbed the remote back and Ezio watched as he clicked off the movie onto the loading screen of Netflix, he saw the title _The Cabin in the Woods_. “Though the ending does suck.”  
Ezio just chuckled and watched as he scrolling through his list of favourite movies. “Are you going to class tomorrow.”  
Leonardo raised an eyebrow. “With my face like this?” He shook his head. “No chance.”

Ezio smiled sadly. “I can still fuck them up if you want me too _amore_.” He took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I feel horrible that this happened to you.”

“It’s alright Ezio. I don’t like violence and I would hate for you to get injured by them just because you were trying to get back at them for me.” Leonardo nodded his chin to the TV, “Wanna watch this? I can make popcorn.”

Ezio turned to see _The Adventures of Tintin_ , he smiled and nodded. “Petruccio loves this.”

Leonardo smiled widely. “You still have to tell me how your time was with them,” He stood from the couch to make them a snack as the movie started. “And what you did.”

Ezio grabbed his drink from the coffee table then got to his feet and went to Leonardo’s bedroom to grab them a blanket to share. He then got comfortable on the couch and sat so Leonardo could lean against him with the blanket could cover them both. “Come back here then.” Ezio face whined making Leonardo laugh as he started making their popcorn on his stove top.

“Coming love.” Leonardo measured the oil and kernels then set them on the heat. Ezio watched as Leonardo tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and skipped over to him on the couch making Ezio laugh and reach his arms out for his boyfriend.

Ezio sighed happily as Leonardo kissed him and ran a hand through his hair. He really did love him and when Leonardo pulled away and kissed his nose before returning to his kitchen, he knew he was going to tell him the next time they went out. Ezio flushed at the idea.

He was in love.


	20. Desmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here take this long ass chapter as my apology for updating six years later :,)

Desmond dropped his backpack onto the kitchen table in his dorm and kicked the door closed with a groan. He tugged his toque over his eyes as he paced a circle around the kitchen feeling his phone go off in his pocket probably for the hundredth time in an hour. All morning his phone would light up with text messages, Snapchats, Instagram messages and even an email from Ezio. After he silenced his phone he would find his lock screen with seemingly never ending lists of notifications.

EZIOAUDITOREDAFIRENZ-AYEE 13:20

>QUIT IGNORNG ME SHITHEAD

>ILL BE THER IN 10 MINUTES

>BROOOO

>did u at least use protection ??

“Fuck off.” Desmond felt his cheeks flush an embarrassing amount of red as he tossed his phone onto the couch and opened the fridge for a post-lecture snack. Once he located some pizza pockets and popped them in the oven, he took his jacket off and went to his bedroom to change from his jeans into shorts. The snow was falling outside but he and Ezio liked to heat their dorm so it always felt like summer.

He and Rosa had sex last night.

“In my defense I was very, very high!” Desmond had hissed into his phone when Ezio called him before his morning lecture. “And you know I’ve always found her super hot!” He blushed, “And she is a really good kisser.”

“I’m screaming at the top of my lungs!” Ezio sounded like he was wheezing with laughter over the phone. “One sec I need to FaceTime you and see your face right now-‘

“No way my professor is gonna be here any second and everybody is already staring at me like I’m crazy.” Desmond had looked around nervously at the other students who were looking at him weirdly. “I’ll call you again later okay? I still haven’t talked to her about it.”

“You have to tell me everything.” Ezio chuckled, “Fuck I knew it was a good idea to leave you two alone last night. You’re welcome _amico_.”

“Yeah sure.” Desmond muttered and hung up seeing his professor walk into his lecture.

And here he now, he had rushed to the safety of his dorm as soon as his lectures were done. Still without calling or texting Rosa about what had happened between them. It wasn’t a big deal, right? It’s not like they were really friends or anything, just acquaintances. They had moved to Desmond’s bedroom after what felt like forever making out on the couch, had gone a round or three then they had both fallen asleep naked, wrapped around one another and under the blankets. Rosa had left their dorm after Desmond’s first alarm had gone off. Desmond chewed his lip trying not to smile remembering how he was barely awake and watched Rosa dress and kiss his cheek gently before she left his room as quietly as she could muster. Desmond woke after his second alarm had gone off and started getting ready as if nothing had happened, but was brought back to reality to find that Rosa had left her bright red thong in his underwear drawer and a note on his dresser with her phone number and a heart.

“I’m so dead.” He combed his fingers through his hair and finally went to retrieve his phone that he had tossed onto the couch. Desmond paced trying to decide whether to text her or not, he jumped hearing the oven heat to the proper temperature to cook his snack and returned his attention to his phone. He sat down on the couch opening his messaging app and ignored Ezio’s texts and typed in Rosa’s phone number and stared at the number before actually typing anything. Desmond stared at his phone screen and clicked it when it dimmed without being used. He sat long enough to the point that his heart felt it was never going to stop pounding against his ribcage and he could smell the pizza pockets starting to burn.

Desmond jumped out of his seat, threw the oven door open and grabbed a dishtowel to take them out before he burnt and his snack would be garbage. “Shit, shit, shit!” Desmond hissed feeling the heat of the pan as he placed it on top of the oven with a clang. Desmond stuffed his fingers into his mouth and grabbed his phone. He could swear he felt a drop of sweat trail down his temple as he finally sent her a text.

ME 13:35

>Hey its Desmond

Before tossing his phone across the room, he turned his ringer on so he would hear his ringtone for when she replied. If, she replied. Desmond immediately felt stupid for taking so long to reach out to her, was it too late? Did it look like he was being an asshole when he was really just a self-conscious idiot who’s never had a one-night stand before? Would it just be a one-night stand? Would Rosa want a relationship with him? Did Desmond want a relationship with her?

Desmond groaned and grabbed his head in his hands as a million different thoughts went through his mind. Making him feel worse and worse the longer he paced in the kitchen in silence.

Just when he was standing to grab a handful of his now cooled down pizza pockets and shoved an ungodly amount of them into his mouth, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the door slammed open. It banged back against the wall shocked Desmond and he snapped his head in the direction of the door.

“You had sex with Rosa!?”

“Details. Now.”

“Proud of you _amico_!”

Desmond flushed bright red for the dozenth time that day seeing Ezio standing just a little way in the doorway with Leonardo and Altair slightly behind him and peeking over his shoulder into the dorm. They were all panting and their faces were red from the cold. “Jesus- could you not barge in here like the fucking feds?” He pouted seeing that he had dropped his pockets all over the ground in his shock.

Ezio kicked his shoes off and hurried to Desmond grabbing a firm hold on his shoulders and Altair closed the door after the three entered. Desmond took a step back from his friend’s force and stared at him with wide eyes, “Please tell me you did the dirty in your bed and not the couch?”

Desmond heard Leonardo giggle as he shuffled out of his jacket. “Of course we did it in my bed!”

Ezio made a dramatic sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed. “ _Ve bene_ ,” He combed his hands through his hair and took his low ponytail out and put his hair into a messy bun on the top of his head and yawned. Desmond could see Leonardo’s eyes widen as he watched his boyfriend put his hair up and take a seat at the table, “now tell us everything.”

Altair smirked and crossed his arms over his chest letting his backpack sink to the floor by the front door. “Do tell Des, Ezio made us run up the stairs cause the elevator was too busy.” He sighed and unzipped his coat, “And that’s five floors y’know?”

“About that,” Desmond looked between the three, Ezio was grinning at him with that look in his eyes, Leonardo had his elbows in the table an easy smile on his lips and his head in his hands as he watched them, and Altair draped his coat around the chair’s back and took a seat on the other side of Leonardo, “what the hell are you doing here?” He frowned and watched as Ezio went to hang his coat by the door. When he took a longer look at Leonardo his eyes widened. “And what happened to your face Leo!” He was slightly shocked to see fading bruises on his face and a bandage above his right eyebrow.

Leonardo only chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. “Just got beat up, nothing serious.”

Altair raised an eyebrow. “By three other people.” He looked to Desmond, “Buddy here got jumped cause he’s gay and acts like nothing happened.” He rolled his eyes. “Y’know I take that shit kinda personal now.”

Leonardo just clapped his hands and smiled at Altair. “Which I am happy for _amico_! Ezio told me a while back about your gay mental breakdown over M-“  
“Don’t!” Altair blushed and cut him off. “Don’t say his name I don’t wanna have to throw a self pity party again.”

“Oh! He knows?” Desmond pointed to Leonardo.

Altair nodded with a heavy sigh and lowered his head dramatically. Leonardo just nodded eagerly.

“Ignore these two,” Ezio turned back to Desmond as he stood in the kitchen with his hands on his hips. “They literally just met, on the way over here we ran into Altair reading a novel on a bench.” Desmond’s eyes widened, “I know right? I didn’t know Altair could read either!”  
They laughed as they looked to the Syrian who was still blushing, which was a sight that Desmond would never get used to.

“So since you text me you and Rosa did the dirty you know I just had to tell him!” Ezio had a proud look on his face. “I know you wouldn’t mind ‘cause of our brotherhood or whatever.”

Leonardo made a face, “Speaking of which if I’m not mistaken, that’s what-“ He dragged his index finger down the right side of his lips, “this is on all of you?”

Ezio smirked. “Quite right _amore_ , long story short we got really drunk on night during high school and thought we’d be cool cutting our lips so we looked like we’re in a cult.” He looked at his two friends. “Right?”

“So cool.” Desmond sighed and ran his tongue over his scarred lips. “Regrets.”

“I still cant believe you talked us into that.” Altair rolled his eyes and got to his feet, they watched as he grabbed a handful of pizza pockets and ate them as he sat at the table again. “Anyways, we’re here so tell us what happened last night Des.”

Desmond flushed and looked to his feet.

“And why are you wasting all those?” Altair nodded to the pockets on the ground.

“I dropped ‘em when you faggots nearly kicked the door down.” He muttered and bent to pick them up. “And you’re all gay so I can call you that.” He chuckled at his own cleverness.

“Bisexual!” Ezio and Altair said together.

They all turned to Leonardo who was fixing his red toque and unravelling his scarf from around his neck, he grinned at them. “I’m as gay as they come.”

“Anyone could see that _amore_.” Ezio smiled at him before turning back to Desmond. “Now! Rosa time, tell us everything and don’t you dare leave anything out-“

“What colour were her panties?” Altair smirked.

“Red.” Desmond flushed and bit his tongue. But why did he answer that? They looked as stunned as he felt saying it without hesitation. “Um,” He cleared his throat and pointed his thumb across the small living room to his bedroom. “she left ‘em.”

Ezio burst out laughing while Leonardo clasped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes, Altair just nodded and closed his eyes with his smirk growing wider. Desmond sighed heavily.

“Oh Rosa,” Ezio sighed as he wiped a tear after catching his breath. “I would expect nothing less from you.” He tone was blissful as he looked back to Desmond. “Lemme guess, she topped.”

Desmond’s jaw fell open. He stumbled over his words.

“Ezio!” Leonardo tried to contain his giggles. “Quit embarrassing him!”

Altair threw a pizza pocket into the air and caught it in his mouth. “I’m liking the sound of this girl.”

“She did not!” Desmond didn’t sound very convincing as he looked away from his friends, “Well not for the whole time anyway.”

Ezio and Altair started laughing.

“Desmond you don’t need to be so embarrassed about it.” Leonardo leaned forward on the table, his expression sincere, “I’ve met her and you have my respect for having her against the sheets even for a little while.” He winked.

Desmond chuckled. “She did put up a fight though.” His felt warmth grow in his chest and sighed as he remember their night.

After Rosa had closed the door on Ezio’s face she practically jumped on Desmond in the couch and started kissing him with his face between her hands, Desmond remembers making a quiet shocked sound as she straddled him. Even through his high he had the awareness to ask her, “Wait, wait, you sure?”

Rosa just smiled down at him, rubbing her thumbs against his cheekbones, and kissing the tip of his nose, “Hell yeah, I’m game if you are?” That was her way of asking if he was sure.

Desmond just grinned like an idiot and held her hips tightly as he kissed her. Not long after Rosa wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood and moved to turn the dorm lights off and carried her to his room, locking the door behind them and turning his phone music on and the lamp on his bedside table and joining her on his bed.

“Just, y’know happened. After you left we went to my room and,” Desmond motioned to Ezio and shrugged a shoulder, “it was good.”

They all stared at him blankly for a few moments until Altair shook his head and leaned forward in his chair. “You haven’t had sex for months and that’s all you have to say?” He made an unimpressed face. “Look I know you’re a total simp and respect your girl one hundred percent-“

“Whoa she’s not my girl.” Desmond waved his hands. “We’re not dating, I’ve met her like twice before. She’s Ezio’s friend.”

Altair’s jaw dropped slightly. “So you’re telling me that you, Desmond Miles, just had your first one night stand?”

Desmond flushed feeling all eyes on him. “Yep.”

Altair ate another pizza pocket and whistled loudly, “Took a page outta the old Ezio book I see?” He looked to the Italian and smirked.

Ezio groaned in annoyance, “Could you not _cazzo_? My boyfriend is right here and I’d rather not have him know how much of a whore I was.” Ezio hissed as he took a seat at the table and glared at Altair who was smirked smugly. Leonardo just rolled his eyes.

“I have an idea.”

Ezio scoffed and looked away, “Probably not as bad as you think.” He pouted.

“Probably, he says.” Leonardo nudged Altair’s elbow on the table and the two shared a chuckle.

Desmond smiled at their banter as he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay whatever, Ezio’s body-count aside for now, are you and this Rosa fuck buddies or something Desmond?” He was slightly confused and frowning.

“No, okay so she came to our dorm looking for Ezio and I offered her to hang out until Ezio got back. Also ‘cause she’s honestly gorgeous and I just had to ask her inside.” He flushed as they nodded in understanding. “We were just hanging out and getting to know each other better and then she pulls out these blunts and asks if I wanna share a few so, course I do. Then boom, next thing I know I’m high as fuck and she’s kissing me.”

“You don’t remember me being there?’ Ezio asked.

“Like barely.” Desmond chuckled, “I was fucking gone dude.”

They shared a laugh as Desmond continued with his story.

“When I woke up this morning she was already dressed and kissed me on her way out.” He shrugged, “She left her number but I was too chicken shit to text her earlier so I like just text her ten or fifteen minutes ago-“

All three of his friends groaned loudly, Ezio buried his face in his hands, Leonardo squeezed his eyes closed and Altair leaned his head as far back as his neck would let him. Desmond was taken aback at the over dramatic display.

“What!” He asked.

“You didn’t text her back?”

“You just texted her?”

“Do you have any idea how that looks?”

Desmond flushed. Okay, so one-night stands weren’t his thing, in his defense he is an idiot and doesn’t know how these types of things work. “I didn’t know-“

“You don’t know anything.” Altair sighed heavily.

“Even I know to text a woman back after a night together.” Leonardo shrugged apologetically.

Desmond rolled his eyes, “Well it didn’t mean anything, I don’t like her and I’m pretty sure she just likes my face.” He grinned suddenly, “And my dick by the sounds of it last night.”

“My man!” Ezio laughed and shot out a hand for a high five. Desmond clapped it happily. “Did she reply yet?”

Desmond shook his head and touched his pockets trying to remember where he put his phone. “No I don’t think so, I have my ringer on so I would hear-“

As if on que, Desmond’s Star Wars text tone rang loudly across the room. They all quickly got to their feet and followed the sound of Darth Vader breathing and trying to find his phone, Leonardo held it up after picking it out from between two couch cushions. Desmond didn’t remember throwing it with so much force but he snatched it from is friend’s hand and unlocked his phone to read the message. He could feel Ezio and Altair on either side of his head reading over his shoulder.

LUCY 13:40

>Hey! Wanna get dinner tomo night :)

“Now who the fuck is Lucy?” Altair frowned and took a step back. “Des I had no idea you had so many bitches in your life.” He crossed his arms over his chest and made a face. “I’m impressed _sadiq_.”

“Lucy is the girl he actually likes and really wants to date.” Ezio held his hands on his friend’s shoulders and squeezed.

Meanwhile, Desmond felt his heart speed to an alarming rate reading her text over again. How could he ever go to dinner with the girl of his dreams while he had sex with another girl just two nights before? He would feel as if he was lying to Lucy, he would feel dirty as they ate together and chatted together and flirted. “I hate myself.” Desmond sighed and tossed his phone onto the couch and sulked away from his friends to the kitchen for his neglected pizza pockets.

Ezio frowned, “Why aren’t you texting her back? You don’t have evening classes this term right?”  
Desmond sighed and he plopped himself down into a kitchen chair, “No I don’t but I can’t go out with Lucy now.” He rubbed his temples with his fingers feeling a headache, “That’s a total dick move, and I can’t do that to Rosa either. Just bang one girl and go to another.”

Leonardo shrugged. “That is true.”

“Not helping.” Desmond muttered while Ezio and Altair shot Leonardo death glares, the blonde held up his hands in defeat then zipped his lips shut with his fingers.

“Why not?” Altair grabbed his phone and set it on the table beside Desmond’s arm in case Lucy text again. “It’s not like either of them will know unless you do that thing where you spill your guts when you get nervous.”

“You really have to stop doing that by the way.” Ezio mused and brushed his bangs behind his ear, “I’m gonna change I’ll be right back.” He turned towards their room and pulled his dress shirt off over his head without undoing any buttons, Leonardo watched as the door closed behind him.

Altair sighed and sat across from his sulking friend. “Des, quit crying and look at me.”

Desmond looked up with an annoyed look. “I’m not crying-“

“You might as well be being this emotional.” Altair muttered and Desmond heard Leonardo stiffle a giggle and sit on the couch behind them. "You really like this Lucy yeah?”  
Desmond nodded.

“Okay, and you don’t like Rosa as much as you like Lucy?”

“Yeah, I like Rosa cause she’s hot.”

Altair arched an eyebrow, “Shallow much?”

Desmond hid his face in his hands and groaned. “No, no that’s not what I meant-“ He shook his head, “She’s nice and all, she’s really pretty and she’s funny.” He shrugged and looked up, “But just not someone I would wanna date, I’d rather be friends with her.”

“Fuck buddies? Or friends?” Leonardo asked.

“Friends.” Desmond blushed.

Altair was about to ask another thing but Desmond’s phone went off again. He groaned quietly as he reached out to grab it and turn it over, Altair and Leonardo watched with interest and Ezio kicked his door open with half his hoodie on. One arm was stuck in the sleeve and he tugged it down trying to get his bun through the top so it wouldn’t get too messy, the three watched as Ezio was fighting his hoodie trying to pull it one asking loudly, “What did she say? Who is it!”

Desmond blinked and turned away from the sight.

ROSA 13:46

>ciao bello

“Ciao bello?” Desmond frowned and looked around at his friends, “It’s Rosa, and what the hell does that mean?”

“Hello beautiful, male context.” Leonardo grinned.

Ezio pouted, “I thought she only called me that.”

Leonardo’s head snapped to his boyfriend. “She calls you what?”

Ezio flushed. “Nothing _amore_!”

Leonardo rolled his eyes, “First Christina now Rosa, should I be worried Ezio?”

Desmond’s jaw dropped and Altair’s eyes went wide listening to the couple. They looked at one another and shared an equally surprised look.

Ezio rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed red, “C’mon Leonardo you know I feel awful about that. She kissed me ‘cause its probably the last time I’ll ever see her.” Ezio watched as Leonardo huffed and looked away, “You know it meant nothing, I told you.” Ezio grabbed his cheeks in his hands and kissed his forehead, “I don’t need anyone but you.”

Desmond looked over his shoulder to see Leonardo grab Ezio’s hoodie collar and tug him down roughly for a kiss. Desmond quickly turned back around.

Altair opened his mouth and pointed his finger into it like he wanted to throw up. “So fucking gay.” Altair whispered and Desmond chuckled.

“A conversation for another time I suppose.” Leonardo breathed against his lips as Ezio pulled away, they looked at each other and Leonardo gave him a smile. “I know you love me.”

Ezio smiled widely and kissed his cheek before taking a seat beside Altair at their table and across from Desmond. “So what’re you gonna do?”

Desmond shrugged, “Text Rosa and ignore Lucy ‘til I figure stuff out between me and Rosa I guess?” He pursed his lips and typed a response but deleted it, “What do I do if it turns out she likes me?”

“My bet is she won’t.” Altair gave a fake smile.

Ezio frowned and elbowed him. “Just grab a pair and text her.”

“Okay, okay.”

ME 13:50

>Hey Rosa

>howre you?

Desmond watched as Ezio nodded at his response and went to sit beside Leonardo on the couch turning the TV on and scrolling through the little number of channels they had. Desmond waited for her response as he heard them land on the News channel. Altair leaned one elbow on the table and held his head in his hand with it and scrolled through his social media feed on his phone.

ROSA 13:53

>good of course last nite was awesome ;)

“And she said, ‘last night was awesome’ with a winky face.” Desmond read the aloud when Ezio asked after hearing his ringtone, he looked around to see his friend’s reaction and rolled his eyes when Ezo just grinned.

“Oof.” Altair made a face. “She normally this flirty?”

“You have no idea.” Desmond wheezed while Ezio and Leonardo nodded quickly.

“Well you might be fine then, don’t ask her if she would wanna do it again though. Just ask if she would wanna keep it a one-time thing and that you would rather be friends with her like you said.” Leonardo sighed and looked around at the two sitting at the table and passed Ezio. “Sorry I’m getting tired of all this whining.”

Desmond smiled and nodded. “Fair enough, I’ll take my straight problems elsewhere.”

Altair laughed.

ME 13:55

>I had a lotta fun last night

ROSA 13:57

>u were pretty great to

ME 13:57

>sorry for taking so long to text u back

>was busy in lectures all morning

ROSA 13:58

>so worries love so was I

ME 13:59

>ugh Mondays

ROSA 13:59

>Tell me about it lol

ME 14:01

>okay I hope I dont sound like an ass when I say that I think what happened sound stay like a one time thing?  
>dont get me wrong I had a really good time with you

>but I wanna stay friends and not get our friendship complicated being fwb

ROSA 14:05

>no for sure

>my thoughts exactly LOL

>you were great too u know how to treat a girl ;) but no offense u aint my type

ME 14:05

>no I get you haha

ROSA 14:06

>ok cool I was hoping we would talk about it when u text me eventually

ME 14:06

>same

>again sorry for texting super late

>was also kinda worried about your response I hope it wouldnt look like I was leading you on or anything

ROSA 14:06

>LMAOOO SAME

>all good baby it was a one time thing no hard feelings

ME 14:07

>okay

>ill see you around tho? For studying and stuff

ROSA 14:09

>you bet

>you like partying? ill hit u up

>and whoops if I show up unannounced to smoke up again :P

Desmond sighed in relief as he send Rosa a thumbs up emoji and sensing that was the end of their conversation. He put his phone in his pocket and looked around the couch that he was moved to, he and Altair were sitting on one and Leonardo and Ezio were on the smaller one. Desmond crossed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders as he text Rosa. He hoped that she would text him sometimes to hang out because he knew he wanted to hang out with her again.

“Everything cool?” Altair asked with a yawn, Desmond watched as Leonardo and Ezio looked wanting to hear his answer.

“Yeah we’re good. I told her I just wanted it to be a one time thing and she was exactly the same!” He gave a small laugh, “I’ve never been so glad to be rejected.”

“Nice, I’m off then.” Altair chuckled and patted his shoulder as he get to his feet. “Happy for ya Des and tell me how things go with Lucy, and I wanna meet her.” Desmond nodded as he got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket and turned back to his friends when his shoes were on. “Sorry I gotta dip when were having bro talk but I have a test tomorrow for physics that I haven’t started for and Mal promised he help me study. He’ll kill me if I show up late and without coffee.”

“Good luck _amico_.” Ezio and Leonardo waved as Altair opened the door.

“Thanks for the advice!” Desmond called as the door shut leaving the three of them on the couches.

Leonardo smiled and look to the two. “I like him.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” Desmond nodded and looked to his phone. He scrolled though his conversation with Rosa and looked to Ezio who was watching him. “Do you think I should go out with Lucy?”

Ezio shrugged and flipped to a cooking channel. “I think you should, you and Rosa were just together for one night so its not like you’re going behind her back now.” Desmond nodded in understanding. “And if your feeling guilty, isn’t Lucy like super busy all the time? She’s making plans ahead of time to try and be with you."

“Or you could call it off and wait a few more days?” Leonardo offered with a shrug.

“That’s true.” Desmond got to his feet and stretched his back as he walked to the fridge, opening a Red Bull and taking a sip as he set his phone on the table. He cleaned up his pizza pockets into a bowl and offering his friends some. “Want any?” They shook their heads. “Alright I’m in my room, got another essay to finish and an article to read.”

“Wait Des,” Ezio called before the door closed behind him.

“Yeah?” Desmond looked to the two sitting on the couch. Ezio’s arm was around Leonardo’s shoulders.

“You should go out with her tomorrow.” He smiled.

“Yeah,” Desmond nodded and made up his mind, “yeah I think I will.”

Leonardo gave him a thumbs up.

“I’ll text her right now.” Desmond smiled at the thought or tomorrow evening and the possibilities it could bring just being with Lucy. “And hey guys?”

Both Leonardo and Ezio looked over to him.

“Thanks for this.”


	21. Altair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters new characters new characters new characters

“I really am thinking about dropping outta college at this point Mal,” Altair pursed his lips and crossed his arms behind his head as they walked down the crowded hall of their English building. “I still don’t have any idea what to do.”

Malik just shrugged and ducked to avoid a girl who was waving her arms around as she told a story to her friend. “I hate it here too but who’s gonna pay for rent and food?”

“You know if I drop out I could get two jobs? And you could quit yours.” He yawned, “And you know I have all my dad’s money which is a fuck ton so I think we’re pretty set.”

Malik gave a heartless laugh. “True, but that’s your money. I hate feeling like you’re paying for everything, being a sales rep for Target sucks don’t get me wrong but you know how long it took for me to actually find a job.” He looked over his shoulder to his friend, Altair was walking behind him as they tried to squeeze down the crowded hallway. “The manager always tries to get me to do work on the computer but gets mad that I cant type fast, like what the fuck were you expecting?” Malik turned sideways to squeeze through two large students, muttering an apology as he shoved one. “But I am the perfect employee when they’re trying to show diversity. A cripple,” Malik shot out the stump of his left arm where his jacket was pinned up with a safety pin, “and an immigrant!”

Altair sighed at the image. He hated hearing about Malik being given a hard time about his missing arm. “Tell you what, if I find another job and it pays super good, I’m dropping out and you can quit your job.”

Malik sighed heavily. “Altair, you’re not dropping outta college.”

“No?”

“No, you’re not.” Malik looked over his shoulder again and Altair could see him glaring. “A few more years and I’ll have my degree, and I know your just taking random classes, but you really should meet with someone and talk about getting a degree.”

Altair rolled his eyes. He hated talking about this.

Malik dodged an arm that shot up by ducking under, Altair grunted as he didn’t react and was jabbed in the chest. “I’ll go with you okay?”

“Fine.” Altair muttered and put his arms down by his sides. “But if nothing’s interesting just remember all this money for my tuition is being wasted.” He leaned closer and hissed.

Malik shuddered, he hated that word. Wasted. Malik shot his elbow back into Altair’s stomach making him double over and clutch his arms around his middle. “We both know you’re loaded anyway.” He grinned and looked over his shoulder. “Now c’mon, sociology is starting soon maybe we’ll learn how to make more friends.”

Altair groaned behind him as they squeezed past the last few students out of the crowed hallway. “Can’t we just skip? We still got that math test.”

Malik sighed heavily, sometimes he really regretted taking most of the same classes so they were together. He used to hate when Kadar said the he and Altair were attached at the hip, shared one brain cell, or were two halves of a whole idiot but now he could see that it couldn’t be any more true. He combed his hand through his hair and nodded. Altair gave a relived sigh. “Fine, but we’re going to the reading room ‘cause I don’t wanna hear your voice any more than I have to.”

“How the fuck are you supposed to help me study then?” Altair smirked and could see the steam coming from Malik’s ears.

“Just shut up for five minutes, will you?” Malik hissed through a clenched jaw. “It’s way too early for this shit.”

Altair smiled and closed his eyes as he fell into step with his best friend. Malik was muttering to himself like always when he was flustered and even thought they lived and did everything together; it was always comforting to have Malik at his side. Altair momentarily felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. He had been thinking more and more recently on how he was going to come clean and tell Malik that he liked him. It was getting harder to hide and act normal around his best friend when all he wanted to do was pin him against a wall and kiss him. Altair felt his cheeks flush at his thoughts, and he pulled his hood over his head in an attempt to hide himself.

Malik pulled out his phone and checked the time as they rounded a corner, and because they were both looking down and not where they were walking, they banged into a pair of students.

“Shit!” Altair let go of his hood and took a quick step back.

“Sorry!” Malik blurted and bent down to pick up his phone. He dropped to one knee and stuffed his phone in his pocket and quickly helped gather papers and posters that the other students had dropped. “We weren’t watching where we were going!”

Altair recovered and looked down to Malik and found a red-haired girl gathering the papers with him. Then his attention was drawn to a boy with a beanie hat who was standing beside her and had a hand on her back, equally startled.

“Sorry!” The girl cried as she took the posters Malik held out for her. “We were in the way!”

Malik looked up and dark brown eyes met bright green eyes. He smiled and shook his head as the girl in front of him continued to apologize. “No, no it’s fine really.” Malik watched as she started getting to her feet, and he rose to stand beside Altair. “It’s our fault.” He motioned between them.

Altair watched as Malik smiled and waved a dismissive hand. Even though Malik only seemed to have one friend, he was good with people.

“Call it even then yeah?” The long-haired boy spoke up and shrugged, the girl turned to look at him and she elbowed him in the side roughly. “Ow Elise!” He pouted and rubbed a hand over his middle.

The girl waved a hand and smiled. “Sorry again for this, we’ll be more aware.”

Altair just shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets with a dismissive nod. He was ready to walk away but Malik turned to the bulletin board on the wall and to the posters in their hands and stapler.

The other boy took notice of Malik looking at when they were hanging up and put his hands on his hips, “Y’know I think you really hurt Elise here knocking her down like that.” He smirked seeing Malik’s eyebrows raise.

“Arno!” The girl groaned, “I’m fine-“

“Make it up to _mon beau_ ,” The boy wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled cheekily at the two Syrians, “watch the play the drama department is putting on. Out professor will take marks off if no one watches.”

Altair raised an eyebrow as he and Malik shared a look.

“It’s _The Phantom of the Opera_ ,” The girl blushed a little, “but no need to worry its not opera singing.” She smiled and motioned to the poster hanging on the board, “I’m Elise.”

“Um, Malik.” Malik held out his hand and they shook, he turned and shook hands with the long haired boy as well. Altair did the same reluctantly. He found the pair a little weird.

“Arno Dorian.” He smiled. Altair took notice to his long dark brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail under his beanie, relaxed look and easy smile, he was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a French phrase across his chest and simple jeans and black crocs. He had a thick scar under his left eye and down his cheek and was the same height as Malik, the girl being just a little shorter than them. Altair felt like he was towering over the three.

“This is Altair.” Malik smiled and poked Altair’s stomach with his fingers. “Don’t worry he can talk.”

Altair grunted and shot his friend an annoyed look. “Hey.”

Arno nodded and clasped his hands together. “Nice meeting you guys, and pardon me but I couldn’t help but notice your accents. Beautiful by the way, where are you from?”

“Syria.” Altair offered. “We moved here for college.”

Elise smiled. “Well we’re all a far ways from home aren’t we? Me and Arno are from France if you couldn’t tell by our accents.” She beamed.

Altair nodded, disinterested.

Malik smiled. “It’s nice to have someone with you from home isn’t it?”

Altair looked to his friend and he felt his chest flutter with the soft look Malik gave him when Arno and Elise looked at one another.

“Absolutely! I would lose my mind if I had to listen to just American accents all day!” Arno groaned. “So annoying.”

Elise swatted his chest but laughed. “Don’t be rude.”

Malik nodded and adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. Altair watched and it seemed like Malik was taking a liking to the two they had just met, they seemed like complete opposites. Arno with his relaxed aura and Elise with her prim and proper look. She was wearing her long red hair flowing down over her shoulders, light coloured ripped jeans with black Converse shoes, an over sized grey knitted sweater, a big brown purse that hung on one of her shoulders and a black jacket hanging over her purse.

“Mind if we take one of those?” Malik pointed to their stack of posters for their play on the chair behind them.

“Of course! Here.” Elise turned and passed Malik a paper.

“Cool,” Malik handed it to Altair to fold, “alright well if we’re free we’ll head over to watch a show.” Altair nearly ripped the paper.

“Thank you so much!” Elise smiled and looked over to Arno, “Tickets for sale are ten dollars each, you can find them in the department website.”

Malik nodded and looked between the pair again. “Thanks, and it was nice meeting you.”

Arno nodded and Altair nearly growled as he stepped forward and clapped his shoulder twice. “Likewise, friends.” He brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “We’ll see you there.”

“Are you guys acting?” Malik pointed to each of them in question.

“Just as side characters.” Elise shrugged. “Nothing major.”

“Sounds good.” Altair yawned.

“Okay, we might make an appearance.” Malik smiled at both, he and Altair nodded their goodbyes and fell into step with one another as they walked down the hallway.

Altair pursed his lips and crossed his arms behind his head as they walked. Malik looked over his shoulder back at them when they rounded another corner and he sighed quietly, putting the poster for the play in his pocket. They walked a little further down the hall until Altair chuckled to himself and bumped his friend’s shoulder.

“We are not going to that.” Altair kept his voice level, trying to contain his grin.

“Not a chance.” Malik grinned.

When they looked between each other, they laughed quietly making sure they would not be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests WELCOME (I have ideas y'all don't worry,, I just need motivation to write LOL) also sorry this is kinda short and OOC?? University started for me and I'm constantly crying over it or studying


	22. Desmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey really love their friendship! (and apologies if I didn't capture Shaun's true attitude)

“I really do hate Tuesday’s.” Shaun leaned his head back on his shoulders and sighed heavily.

Desmond chuckled and nodded, scribbling notes into his notebook from off the board. “I hate everyday I wake up.” He groaned when the professor changed the PowerPoint slide before he could get everything. His fingers sore from writing the entirety of the hour and fifteen-minute class.

Shaun laughed and sat up straight again. “Jesus mate.” He shrugged his shoulders and went back to typing notes onto his fancy laptop, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. Lips pursed as he typed whatever the monotone professor was saying. He really made the class feel double as long as it was.

History of Western Civilization was the only class that Desmond had with Shaun, they didn’t even know they were in the same class until a few days ago. Shaun always sat near the front while Desmond snuck into the back usually late and carrying a coffee. They had bumped into each other and asked where the other’s class was and were both a little shocked when they pointed to the same lecture hall.

“Why don’t you just use your laptop for notes?’ Shaun asked without looking his way.

“’Cause I cant type fast like you,” Desmond muttered, annoyed with the sound of Shaun’s keyboard clicking endlessly. “and I remember more like this.”

Shaun nodded beside him. “Weird flex but okay.”

Desmond smiled as they fell into silence beside one another. It was rare when he and Shaun were not bickering and biting each other’s heads off, with Rebecca they could throw insults at one another for hours, Lucy quickly got tired of Shaun’s cocky behaviour and often told him off. Desmond liked Shaun; they had been friends for a long time but he couldn’t help thinking that Shaun didn’t like him very much.

“What’re you doing after this?” Shaun asked.

Desmond looked sideways at him with a questioning expression. “It’s Tuesday so nothing.” He looked to his phone to check the time. “My next class isn’t till twelve-thirty.”

Shaun nodded, “We’re done in ten minutes,” He looked to the professor when he asked the class a question, “fancy grabbing a coffee?”  
Desmond blinked. Did Shaun just suggest they hang out? Just the two of them without Rebecca or Lucy? Desmond smiled, “Hell yeah.” Maybe Shaun did think of him as a friend as well, he had always been a hard person to read.

“I’m going to get a double expresso shot.” Shaun nodded with a yawn, pulling his scarf over his mouth. “This class takes everything out of me I swear.” He sighed heavily. “Maybe a cold brew for later.”

Desmond chuckled, nearly drooling at just the mention of coffee. He ran out of his dorm late again, no time to grab a snack for breakfast. He yawned then laced his fingers together and stretched his arms high over his head, squeezed his eyes closed as he leaned back in the lecture chair. Shaun chuckled as the students behind Desmond muttered and grumbling in annoyance at his obnoxious stretching. Desmond shrugged his shoulders as he relaxed again and shot them an apology over his shoulder before checking his phone again. Deciding that was enough notes for today. He could always ask Shaun for his if he missed something important. Shaun loved when people asked for his notes and loved it more when he got compliments for them.

For the rest of class Desmond let his head rest in his hands as he watched the slides change on the board, the professor still talking. What was he even talking about? When class finally ended Desmond checked his watch and saw that class had gone over for an extra ten minutes, he and Shaun packed their things as other students around them dashed and bolted to the exits trying to make it in time for the next class. They fell into step with one another as they talked about class, Shaun was spitting insults at Desmond for not being able to follow along while Desmond tried to avoid stepping in snow. Not a good day to just wear slides and socks. Ezio had laughed at him for how he like to wear slides and crazy socks that he usually tucked his jeans and sweatpants into. Ezio hated how his best friend and his boyfriend were crazy about patterned socks.

“This place may look quite sketch but trust me when I say they have the best lattes.” Shaun motioned to a coffee shop that Desmond had never heard of on the edge of campus. “I know my coffee.”

Desmond raised an eyebrow. “Can’t we just go to Starbucks?”

“No.” Shaun smiled and opened the front door leaving space for Desmond to walk in first. “In you go.” The little bell by the door rung to indicate new customers.

Desmond made a face but as soon as he walked into the little show he was hit in the face by a wall of delicious smelling coffee. He instantly starting drooling from the smell as he looked around, a few students with laptops were sitting at tables, other were standing side by side in line chatting and waiting for their orders. It smelt like heaven.

“Okay,” Desmond looked sideways at Shaun and could see him smirking, “you win. Good luck trying to get me to leave.” He looked around, “Heaven better smell like this when I get there.”

“Neither of us are going to Heaven mate.” Shaun laughed and let the door close behind them, bell ringing again quietly. The grabbed a table to put their stuff down and went to the line, Desmond asked endless questions about the menu that Shaun had no problems answering. He really did know his coffee. Shaun greeted the cashier like they were friends and she put his name and a smiley face in his cup without asking for his name, Desmond raised an amused eyebrow. They waited for their drinks and Desmond’s pastry before going to sit at the table by the window they had picked out.

“How’d you find this place?” Desmond took the lid off his fancy hot chocolate and blew on it, pouting when he saw the mountain of whipped cream he ordered already dissolved.

“Unlike you I walk around campus with my head up,” Shaun took off his coat and rolled his sleeves up as he leaned in the table. “I’m aware of my surroundings Desmond.”

Desmond rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink, recoiling when he burnt his tongue.

Shaun chuckled. “Becs actually, she comes here with I’m being a pain in the ass apparently.”

“So a lot?” Desmond grinned.

“You really are funny Desmond.” Shaun rolled his eyes. “That was barely even clever mate.”

Desmond shrugged as he took out his phone and scrolled through a few notifications. Ignoring the countless memes Ezio always sent, Snapchats from other friends. But a few text messages caught his eyes.

SALTY ALTY 11:23

>hey im gonna tell malik I like him tomo

>any advice?

Desmond nearly choked on his drink as he took a sip. He set his hot chocolate down roughly and started typing furiously into his phone.

ME 11:29

>EXCUSE ME??????

“You alright?”

Desmond looked across the table to find that Shaun had pulled out his laptop. He closed his gapping mouth not noticing that he had gasped loudly. Shaun had one eyebrow raised as he took his glasses off and took a cleaning spray and rag from his book bag.

“Oh yeah,” Desmond chuckled, “just my friend is gonna tell his best friend he’s in love with him.”

Shaun raised his eyebrows. “Oh wow.” He put his glasses back on and blinked a few times to adjust to them.

“I know right?” Desmond grinned as the typed in another response. “I’ve been friends with this guy since like forever, I’ve probably known him longer than you, Lucy and Rebecca. Oh my God if you guys ever met, instant hands. He’s got a crush-“

“Mate.” Shaun cut him off, Desmond looked up with a questioning expression. “I didn’t ask.” He went back to his laptop with an annoying smirk.

Desmond sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking his elbows off the table. “Dick.” He mumbled but did not take it to heart. That’s just how Shaun was. He typed quickly into his phone trying to stifle his giggles at Altair’s clearly heated responses.

ME 11:29

>I deadass suck with adive so dont ask me

>ask Ezio?

SLATY ALTY 11:35

>I knew Ezio was a better friend than you

Desmond chuckled. Why did it seem that all of his friends hate him? He shrugged to himself and took another sip of hot chocolate.

ME 11:36

>rude

>howre you gonna do it?

SALTY ALTY 11:38

>after dinner

>taking him out tomo somewhere nice

>nothing but the best for my king

Desmond smiled, sometimes Altair was such a softie. He sighed as he set his phone aside and saw Shaun frowning at his laptop. “What?”

Shaun looked up and hummed. “Oh nothing, just answering emails.”

Desmond nodded and yawned. “Sucks being an adult hey?”

“Yeah, if you suck at it.” Shaun grinned.

Desmond scoffed. “Dick. Did you get the notes today for the last bit of class? I zoned out.” Desmond watched as his eyes lit up at the question.

“Of course I did, you need ‘em?”

“Yeah but just like the last few slides I missed.”

“Okay for sure, I can email them to you.”

Desmond nodded and closed his eyes. “Awesome. Send ‘em to my personal I don’t check my school email.” He made a mental note to figure out what his password for that was.

“Idiot.” Shaun said under his breath quietly and he copied his notes and dropped them into an email draft. He clicked send and watched Desmond’s phone light up with the email subject being, _notes for desbum_.

“Cute.” Desmond snorted. “I’ll copy these tonight after work.”

Shaun chuckled and went back to his emails and Desmond went back to texting a freaking out Altair. Desmond could just imagine Altair pacing around his apartment muttering swears in Arabic waiting for his friends to give him some relationship advice. Shaun watched as a text notification lit up his phone screen. Rebecca. He grinned deviously to himself and closed his laptop halfway as he looked across the table to Desmond who was sipping his hot chocolate and unwrapping his pastry. What even was that?

“Oi, I got a question.” He started and folded his hands under his chin, he couldn’t think of a better timing for this and he could feel Rebecca laughing that evil laugh in her room as a plan she came up with worked.

“Hm?” Desmond bit into his rice crispy and his eyes shot open from the flavour. “Wait first dude, try this! It’s so good holy shit.” He broke a small piece off and thrusted it into Shaun’s face. “You’ll like it I swear.”

Shaun sighed and watched as Desmond talked around a mouthful. Sometimes he was nothing but just a big child. Shaun pinched the pastry between his fingers and dropped it onto a napkin, folding his arms over his laptop and looking back to Desmond. “Since, well your friend is confessing their feelings to their friend,” He watched as Desmond sighed and reached over the table to retrieve the small piece of rice cripies and popped it into his mouth, “don’t you think its time you do the same?”

Desmond nearly choked, he coughed and quickly took a drink of his hot chocolate so wash down the half chew pastry. “Excuse me?” He put a hand on his chest and Shaun watched as his cheeks turned red.

“C’mon mate, make a move already.” Shaun leaned closer. “You do have a thing for Lucy yeah?”

Desmond looked away. “Yes.”

“Why not tell her?” Shaun was really trying hard to be nice, as much as he wanted to pick and tease his friend, he thought a nicer approach would be better.

Desmond shrugged and distracted himself with his phone. He typed for a few moments before he made a face and narrowed his eyes, “Did Becs put you up to this?”

Shaun scoffed. “No!” She definitely had, “I just thought it would be good for us to catch up.” He tried a smile, “Just us with no women around.”

Desmond pursed his lips. “Shaun are you telling me you wanted to bro talk?”

Shaun shrugged. “Exactly.”

“Well, that makes me very uncomfortable.” Desmond made a face. “Becs put you up to this, asking me about Lucy. And cause you’re a guy, you both thought I’d tell everything?” Desmond looked around the little café, “Is she here? Hey Becs! You can come out now just know your shitty little plan didn’t work!”

“Desmond!” Shaun hissed as a few students gave them strange looks. He nodded apologetically to a few before they returned to their work or conversations. “Would it kill you to act normal for ten minutes? Would it?”

Desmond scoffed, “Your accent gets forty times more annoying when you’re pissed off.” He crossed his arms and looked around, “Seriously though, she here?”

“No.” Shaun ran a hand down his face with a heavy sigh, “Look Desmond, let me be real with you for a moment, yeah?”

“Sure, go off.”

“You have liked Lucy for ages, don’t make that face, Becs and I have known forever. The four of us have always been close friends, some closer than others of course but still we are all friends and we all care for one another. Rebecca and I think that you should tell Lucy how you feel about her because it is so painfully obvious that I think at his point she is waiting just as much as we are.”

Desmond blinked. Never had he heard Shaun talk like that to him about their friend group. Desmond chewed his lip, he wanted to tell Lucy that he liked her and wanted a relationship with her but if she rejected him he wouldn’t want to harm their friendship or their friend group. Lucy would probably be able to act like nothing had happened if she rejected him but Desmond knew he wouldn’t be able to not feel awkward around her. He loved Lucy as a friend and didn’t want to complicate their relationship. He rubbed his temples with his fingers and groaned, why did he sound exactly like Altair?

“I dunno man,” Desmond sighed, “I don’t wanna mess it up.” He looked anywhere but Shaun’s hard gaze. “She’s a great girl and honestly deserves someone better than me.”

Shaun hummed in understanding. “I see, well you’ll never know until you try hey!”

Desmond rolled his eyes at his tone. “Don’t do that, don’t sound happy when I’m dying over here.” He leaned his forehead on the table.

Shaun took a deep breath. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this, its like, cheating.” He muttered to himself, he reached over and put a hand on Desmond’s shoulder. “She likes you too mate.”

Desmond looked up quickly and felt his entire face burn a bright red. “Go fuck yourself.”

Shaun grinned and shook his head, leaning back in his chair. “Nah, it’s true Desmond.” He looked up to the ceiling with a playful tone.

Desmond’s cheeks were burning. “Shaun if you’re doing that thing where you make me believe something you say then just make fun of me, laugh now please.” Desmond motioned his hand waving Shaun on, “Go ahead laugh, I’m ready.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“I ain’t lying.” Shaun shrugged.

Desmond raised an unsure eyebrow.

“Honest!” Shaun smiled, “Becs doesn’t know that I know that Lucy told her, Becs screamed it out loud in her room back at our place a few nights ago.” Shaun chuckled as he remembered Rebecca hissing an apology into her phone after screaming. “I wasn’t going to tell you in hopes that you would grow a pair yourself, but I don’t know what I was thinking, you are Desmond Miles after all.”

“Thanks.” Desmond huffed.

“So now will you tell her?” Shaun tilted his head, “I can’t stand the sexual tension around you guys anymore it makes me want to throw up.”

Desmond took a deep breath. “You’re sure?”

Shaun nodded quickly and leaned back to open his laptop.

“I’m trusting you Shaun, for real.” Desmond looked to his phone and could see that he should start reading the article for his next class, he watched YouTube all night again. “Lucy asked if I wanted to go to dinner with her or something tomorrow anyway-“

Shaun clapped his heads and spread his arms wide. “Perfect.”

Desmond blushed. “Tell her then?”

Shaun sat back up, “Tell her then.”

Desmond nodded and took a deep breath. “Thanks Shaun, really. You’re an ass but you’re good from time to time.”

“Lawful neutral. And oh Desmond, no need to get all sappy on me now.” Shaun smiled.

Desmond could not help but smile as he rolled his eyes. He and Shaun never really saw eye to eye, the were two completely different people and fought over stupid things all the time, but they were friends. And they did care about one another. Their group of four was Desmond’s only friend group and he didn’t want anything to change between them, and a part of him knew that they would always be friends because they had been for so long.

Desmond heard Shaun started typing into his laptop as a comfortable silence formed between them, only the hum of the coffee shop to be heard. Desmond pulled out his papers as Shaun connected his Air Pods, he always needed some sort of music to work.

“Hey Shaun?”

“Hm?” Shaun looked over his laptop at Desmond who was sorting through his papers.

“Thanks for this man,” Desmond looked up and smiled, “means a lot.”

Shaun just rolled his eyes. Back to his normal self.

“But let’s not force the bro talk next time alright?” Desmond smiled to himself.

“Agreed.” Shaun chuckled as he put his other Air Pod in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall aint ready for the next chapter oop-


	23. Altair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I couldn't wait to post this! 
> 
> Please please dont let this flop I spend more time writing this than my essay for one of my uni classes.. BUT ITS FINALLY HAPPENING GUYS

ME 5:48pm

>im telling him tn

MILES 5:53pm

>omg

>good luck

AUDITORE 6:05pm

>OMG YELLING  
>please make sure it works out we could go on double dates

MILES 6:06pm

>triple dates*

ME 6:06pm

>u and Lucy??

MILES 6:07pm

>;)

AUDITORE 6:08pm

>YOU DID BOT

>now im actually yelling!

ME 6:10pm

>i need to hear all about that later des

>freaking out rn

MILES 6:10pm

>dude youll be find don’t worry

>hes ur best friend

>when you meeting

ME 6:10pm

>dinner at 9ish

>ill take him in a walk and tell him

AUDITORE 6:10pm

>he prob already knows tbh

>doesn’t seem like much gets past him

>lets go for breaky tomo skip classes

>I need to knwo everything

ME 6:13pm

>im fucked!

And that was how Altair found himself a few hours later.

Malik was on his phone standing by the entrance of the restaurant while he talked into it. Altair was rereading his conversation with his Desmond and Ezio as he nervously chewed the inside of his cheek. He had asked Malik out for supper claiming he “needed to tell him something”, and because Malik had been working so hard lately, he deserved a nice meal instead of Altair’s crappy budget cooking. Malik had to be physically pulled away from the desk in their living room, he complained the entire time getting dressed that he had a paper to work on and did not have time to go out. But he seemed to be happy that they were out in the town during the evening.

Altair had ignored his protests and tugged him along like always. Altair planned to confess his feelings to his best friend after they finished eating, he was going to take Malik to a walk to a nearby park and tell him on the little bridge that you had to walk over to cross a river. Altair groaned as he put his phone down and covered his face in his hands.

Was that too weird? Was he over thinking it? Should he not tell him at all to not make things complicated? Was it worse that they lived together?

“What’s up your bum?”

Malik’s voice snapped Altair back to the present. He looked up to find Malik shuffling back into the booth across from him. He smiled when their eyes met, and Altair blushed. He was so gorgeous. “Nothing,” Altair cleared his throat and looked back to check the time on his phone, how much longer did he have until their dessert came and they finished it? How much longer did he have to mentally prepare? “just.” He shook his head and put his phone aside again. “Nothing, sorry.” He looked up and saw Malik’s trademark slightly annoyed and slightly concerned expression. “Who were you talking to?”

“Oh, my mom. She’s just wondering how I’m doing and stuff,” He looked away to his half full glass of water, “with Kadar and everything. She says hi by the way, I told her we were out.”

Altair’s heart tightened; he did not want to burden Malik with more than he already had on his plate, but he did seem different than he was last year after that day. Just last week was the anniversary of his little brother’s passing. “And how are you doing?” He crossed his arms on the table and leaned on them, getting closer to his friend across the table.

Malik hummed in question before looking back, then he nodded. “Good, it’s- I’m-“ He sighed a little and shook his head, “I’m good.” He shrugged. “That day when we were an ugly crying mess on the couch actually really helped.” Altair watched his cheeks flush a red as he looked away, “It was nice not to have to bottle it up.” He nodded, “I feel much better.”

Altair nodded. “Yeah for me too,” He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled at himself awkwardly, “I never did apologize for snotting up your shirt so much, that was so embarrassing.” He remembers how he and Malik had put a box of tissues between them on the couch and wiped and their eyes and blew their noses countless times. They stayed together on the couch for hours and walked whatever the television was playing.

Malik laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “Safe to say that was neither of our best look.” They shared a laugh then quieted as they thought, “I really am happy that I have you Altair,” Malik said quietly but his words were unmistakable, “it was neither of our fault. What happened to Kadar I mean, I wish I could bring him back and I know you do too but,” He sighed, “let’s just always be there for one another okay? I wouldn’t be able to live without both of you.”

Altair felt his jaw drop as he stared at his friend.  
Malik raised and eyebrow. “Don’t look like that.” He took a sip from his water.

Altair blinked and stuttered. “I- how can you be so chill after saying something so deep?”

Malik scoffed, “Because I’m not an idiot when it comes to expressing my feelings.” He made an unreadable face. Altair swallowed at his expression, unable to look away. “Like you seem to be.” There was something in Malik’s dark eyes that made Altair want to tell him everything.

Altair felt his breath catch as Malik tilted his head and gave a small smile. He had that look. Altair’s eyes widened as he thought, did Malik know? Why did he have that look? Malik always had that knowing look when he was expecting something. The restaurant suddenly felt one hundred degrees hotter to Altair. The longer Malik looked at him the more he started to shuffle in his seat, it just seemed like Malik’s eyes were looking right through him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Altair tried to loosen some of the intense atmosphere around them, he raised an eyebrow and hoped he didn’t appear as nervous as he felt.

Malik’s smile just grew wider. “Like what?”

Altair wanted to hide the blush he just knew was creeping up his neck and making his cheeks redder by the second. “You got that look. When you,” He hesitated “you know something.”

Malik just leaned his elbow on the table and held his head in his hand, smile growing wider as he watched Altair get more flustered. Malik had sensed there had been something up recently with his best friend because he had been acting a little distant and strange lately. The waitress that was bringing their dessert over was coming from the kitchen behind Altair, Malik just shrugged “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He chuckled and sat back.

Altair opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the waitress cheerfully announcing her return and putting their dessert of a brownie and ice cream between them. Malik thanked her and Altair did not like the way her gaze lingered on him for a moment longer than necessary. Malik was an incredibly good looking guy even since they were younger, girls would always notice him before Altair. Altair could easily admit that Malik had dressed up nicely and he was not surprised others were noticing how he looked. His air of confidence drawing others in. She had been looking at him all night long and Altair guessed she would leave her number of the back of their receipt for him when they paid. He felt a twinge of jealously tug at his chest when Malik smiled at her.

But Altair could tell that he was just being friendly, not flirting.

Altair pursed his lips as he watched Malik pick up a spoon and start to scoop some ice cream onto it. Altair felt his heart pounding and leaned his elbows on the table, and he put his hands flat, “Mal I need to tell you something.” The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could even stop them. The sight of Malik smiling at someone else made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He wanted his friend all to himself and he knew he would chicken out if he didn’t confess in that very moment.

“Shoot.” The way Malik seemed totally unbothered and completely unaware of Altair’s inner turmoil made Altair feel like a mess.

Altair took a deep breath and avoided looking at Malik in the eye. What if he would be disgusted by Altair’s confession and go stay with Maria for the night to get away from him? Would Altair be able to function properly around Malik if he was rejected? Altair clenched his hand into a tight fist and moved the other onto his bouncing thigh under the table.

“What’s up?” Malik’s voice was a little more concerned, he put his spoon down not wanting his first bite to be sour.

Altair chewed on his lip as he tried to find the words. He had run over the situation countless times in his head but just couldn’t think, he felt like a deer in headlights. “Uhm.”

Malik reached across the table and closed his hand around Altair’s fist. The tiny touch making Altair jump. Malik watched his reactions as he started rubbing Altair’s fists with his thumb willing him to loosen his grip, so his nails weren’t digging into his palm. Eventually Altair’s fist loosened, and Malik moved his hand up to hold his wrist, the touch oddly reassuring.

When Altair looked up, Malik’s eyes were gentle, and Altair couldn’t look away.

Altair felt his heart racing as Malik looked at him with his dark eyes. Altair swallowed thickly and clenched the hand that was on his thigh into a tight fist, Malik was still holding his other on the table beside their dessert they had yet to eat. Altair held his gaze and he wanted so badly to tell Malik how he felt about him, how it was getting harder and harder to ignore his feelings, but something held him back. After all their years of friendship and being one another’s rock, Altair knew he would not be the same if Malik walked out of his life. He didn’t want anything to change between them and he knew that if he confessed his feelings nothing between them would be the same, for better or for worse.

Altair chewed his bottom lip and leaned forward in the booth they were sitting across from each other at. They were in the darker corner of the restaurant; the music was playing quietly over the chatting of the other people eating and the clatter of cutlery on plates. Altair felt Malik’s hand tighten around his wrist as he leaned closer as well. Malik tilted his head and Altair hated that his face was completely unreadable. Maybe it was just because he was so nervous, he couldn’t read his expression.

For a long time they stayed staring into each other’s eyes. Malik looked calm and collected while Altair was trying his hardest to not break a sweat. After finally playing dozens of different scenarios over and over in his head, he decided it would be best to keep his romantic feelings for his best friend to himself, he loved and needed Malik too much to destroy their friendship.

Altair broke their eye contact and cleared his throat as he turned his head and looked away. About to tell him it was nothing. Leaning back into the booth but Malik’s grip on his wrist tightened keeping him in place. Altair looked back with flushed cheeks.

“Altair.” Malik’s voice was low and level. His tone sent a shiver down Altair’s spine. He had never heard his friend say his name like that. “If you’re thinking about kissing me,” He lowered his voice to a whisper and moved closer, “just do it.”

Altair’s eyes widened and before he knew it, Malik leaned closer over the dessert and he met him halfway. Altair felt his heart skip a beat when Malik’s lips were finally pressed against his. His eyes fell shut as he felt Malik’s stubble tickling his chin and jaw as they kissed, lips rocking together slowly at first then moving quicker as they both got more confidence. Malik was squeezing Altair’s wrist so tightly he had not even realized until the anxiety he was feeling about so boldly encouraging his best friend to make a move faded away at not being rejected.

Malik felt his cheeks flush as Altair turned his hand over on the table, so their palms were pressed together. Altair raised his other hand and cupped Malik’s cheek, thumb slowly rubbing over his cheekbone than combing through his hair and holding the back of his neck. Malik moaned quietly as Altair tested his luck and licked his bottom lip with his tongue, grabbing Altair’s hand and squeezing it. Altair could not help but smile as he squeezed back.

When they finally pulled apart, Altair kept his eyes closed and held Malik’s jaw as they both caught their breath. Holding each other’s hands and both smiling so wide their cheeks hurt.

“How long have you known?” Altair asked breathless and blushing an impossible amount.

Malik just shrugged a shoulder, “I had a suspicion.” He eyed Altair’s lips when they pulled back from one another, “But I knew when your friend Ezio basically screamed it in the library a few weeks ago.”

Altair grinned and moved closer so their noses were brushing together. “I’ve never been so thankful for that loudmouth.”

Malik smiled and trailed his hand up Altair’s forearm. “Finally, you figured it out.”

“Shut up.” Altair whispered as their lips met again.

After Altair had paid for their meals and the dessert they shared he grabbed Malik’s hand as they walked out into the evening air. Malik smiled to himself and twined their fingers together and held his friend’s hand tightly. Altair felt his cheeks heat and heart still pounding as they walked down the sidewalk and around the corner of the building to the parking lot was in sight, they got into Altair’s car without a word and Malik connected his phone and paid music as they drove back to campus. Halfway there when Malik was looking out the window, his heart jumped into his throat feeling Altair’s hand grab his thigh gently.

Malik looked and found Altair driving with one hand and eyes still watching the road. Malik bit his lip trying to contain a smile as he looked to Altair’s hand on his thigh then back out the window. It was an alien touch for them both, so strange yet it felt so right. Malik closed his eyes and smiled as Altair asked him about the meal and if they should try the new restaurant again. Malik nodded and hummed along. Just wanting to hear his voice.

When they pulled into the parking lot of their building, Altair turned the car off and they sat in silence once more. Altair rubbed his thigh with his thumb before removing his hand and Malik instantly missed the surprisingly tender touch.

“I was going to take you on a walk and tell you,” Altair started, Malik looked to him and found he was staring down at the wheel. The snow starting to fall outside and coating the windshield. “but when have my plans ever worked out?” Altair chuckled nervously and stole a glance sideways.

Malik felt his chest tighten when they locked eyes.

“I’ll just tell you here.” Altair whispered and adjusted so he was facing his friend more.

Malik could feel his heart pounding under that gaze, so familiar yet so new.

“Mal I, there’s no right way to say this I guess.” He chewed the inside of his lip. “Um, I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.” Altair took a deep breath as Malik nodded along. He chewed one the inside of his cheek as he hesitated and picked at the sleeve of his sweater. “Um.”

“Shut up and just tell me.” Malik whispered after a moment of silence.

Altair nodded and fidgeted with his fingers on his lap. “Okay, okay.” He closed his eyes and bowed his head. “Malik I’m in love with you.” He held his breath as soon as the words were out.

Malik knew he was going to say something like that. For days he could tell something was bothering his best friend, he caught him looking longer than usual, blushing more around him, sometimes even avoiding him. Altair was not a person to ignore his problems. He always figured them out fast and on his own, or he would go to Malik asking for advice. Malik knew something big had been bothering him. Something he could not tell his best friend and something he could not figure out on his own.

Malik would flush and curse at himself because his mind would always wander to the possibility that Altair might love him. Malik had been in love with him for years, had been his best friend and by his side for longer. He knew a small part of himself was just thinking wishfully when he thought about how Altair could be so distant and quiet about what was bothering him because he was in love and confused about his feelings. Malik laid awake many nights trying to rid himself of such thoughts so his heart would not break if Altair decided to go to him for advice, and his problem turn out to be something else.

“For the past like two or three months you’re all I think about.” Altair continued, “This is probably super weird and I don’t expect you to, I dunno, have the same feelings but I just needed to tell you.” Altair chewed his lips, “I’m sorry I-“

“I love you too.” Malik cut his off, leaning towards him. “for years. I’ve been in love with you for years Altair.”

Altair’s face went blank as he played the words over in his head. And over and over. His eyes went wide and Malik was looking down at his hand in his lap. “Really?”

Malik flushed and turned his face towards the window. “Don’t make me say it again asshole.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “But yeah, for a long time anyway.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Altair whispered, trying to move closer.

Malik shrugged. “I didn’t want anything to change.”

Altair felt his chest tighten the way Malik said it. “I’m sorry, I-I had no idea.”

Malik just chuckled. “I know. You really are stupid.” They looked at one another and Malik shook his head seeing a devastated look in his friend’s eyes. “Don’t feel bad, alright?”

“But that’s such a long time.” Altair bit his lip.

Malik rolled his eyes. “Well you’re going to make it an even longer time if you don’t kiss me right now.” He smirked. Stomach and chest tightening at his bold move, but he really did not feel like talking about how long he had been in love with his best friend. He knew Altair was clueless and he had come to terms with it, so no matter how much time had passed he wasn’t hurt.

Since junior high he had started to find Altair attractive, which confused him. He had dated a few girls during high school, had sex the first time with a girl in grade ten and bragged about it to Altair for a week until he and that girlfriend broke up. He continued dating, always trying to ignore that he was falling for Altair, always trying to convince himself he didn’t like guys. Because he did not, just Altair. Or so he though, in grade eleven at a house party Altair passed out from drinking too much leaving Malik tipsy and alone. He ended up taking Altair home to his parents and claiming he was going to help drive his other few friends home because he could handle his alcohol. Malik met up with a guy student that was from another high school and they had sex in his car in the backseat. Malik’s first time was neither memorable nor great, for either gender. Malik never talked to that guy again and quite honestly could not remember his name, only how much he sucked at kissing. Malik never told anyone about that one night and instead never went with another guy, not even on just dates. Deciding then and there that relationships just weren’t for him. Ignoring Kadar’s constant teasing that he would die alone in a small apartment watching crime shows with five cats. Malik would roll his eyes and shove his brother. It got worse when he did not find anyone besides Altair attractive anymore, always content to watch his best friend get into countless relationship with girls. But never guys. Would rather just watch instead of voicing his feelings.

Altair wasn’t gay, and neither was Malik.

But they were head over heels in love with one another. No matter how long it took one to notice and how long the other just had to observe from a distance, they were in love.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.” Altair swallowed.

“Please tell me you don’t announce everything like this you do.” Malik whispered, a playful glint in his dark eyes.

Altair flushed. “Shut up.” He kissed and gently cupped Malik’s cheeks and brought their faces together, their lips met and eyes fell shut. It was slower than their first kiss and felt more intimate when nothing but the sound of their breathing was around them. No noisy restaurant, nobody around to watch them. Just the two of them kissing in Altair’s car with the falling snow hiding them from the outside world. Malik’s hand found Altair’s jacket and he pulled them closer, smiling against his lips feeling Altair grunt.

Altair’s heart was pounding in his chest, part of him felt like he was in a dream while the other part had to remember to keep kissing. He groaned softly feeling Malik’s grip tighten and tongue dart out to brush against his bottom lip. Another part of him thought that they might be moving too fast because it was only their second kiss, but then he also taught about how long they both had wanted this. He tilted his head and parted his lips making Malik groan.

They could have stayed in Altair’s car forever. Altair’s hands had found Malik’s hair and he tried to ruffle it but the gel he used only made his fingers tug on it making Malik hiss, Malik’s hand trailed up Altair’s arm and he held a tight grip on his shoulder. It was a little awkward. Malik’s glasses kept hitting the bridge of Altair’s nose, their seats felt a little too far apart and it was starting to get cold from the car being off. But it was them. And Altair couldn’t imagine anything more for their first kiss completely alone.

It wasn’t until a parked car’s alarm went off that they separated. Malik startled and jumped, looking out the snowy windows finding the car was just two cars away from them. Its headlights were flashing brightly, and the owner of the car rushed towards it was a panicked expression. He grumbled in annoyance and turned back to Altair who was staring at him and had a lazy smile in his lips. Malik blushed at the expression. “What’s with that look?”

“You look good blushing.” Altair hummed, hands moving to hold his shoulders. “And you’re a really good kisser Mal, not too much tongue not too little.” He licked his lips slowly. “My lips are buzzing.”

Malik flushed deeper feeling his blush travel down his chest. Seeing Altair drag his tongue across his lips could have made him drool. “I haven’t kissed anyone in years, I suck. Don’t mock me!” Malik looked away and huffed.

Altair laughed. “I’m serious Mal,” Altair pressed his face against Malik’s cheek and smiled, “I’m not teasing you.” He kissed his cheek.

Malik rolled his eyes as Altair kissed his cheek and pulled back. He turned and they looked at one another deeply, eyes locked as they just stared at one another. Malik smiled briefly and leaned forward for another kiss. “Do you wanna go upstairs?” He whispered against his lips.

Altair snorted. “We live together idiot.”

Malik sighed heavily and backed away. “For the love of-“ He put his glasses on his forehead and rubbed his eyes while Altair laughed at the dramatic display, “I can’t fucking stand you.”

Altair smiled as he kissed Malik’s cheek again. “Love you Mal.” He sang as he got out of his car, putting his keys into his jean pocket. He stretched his arms high over his head and leaned back cracking his back. Altair turned away from the car, slapped his cheeks and let out a silent scream hearing Malik climb out as well. This was really happening. He straightened up and turned to see Malik fixing his glasses, if only he knew how cute Altair found the simple action. Altair could see his cheeks were red when their eyes met through the falling snow.

Altair rounded the car and smiled down at his friend. He never really noticed their height difference, only when they were close together, and they were barely an inch apart. Altair watched as Malik smiled when he grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Altair sighed as he wrapped him in his arms, squeezing tightly and leaning his chin on top of Malik’s head. Malik smiled as his face was pressed against Altair’s collarbones, he wrapped his arm around his waist, and they stayed like that for a while. Breathing together as they snow fell around them.

Malik pulled away first and sighed as Altair held his cheeks and brought their faces together for another slow kiss. He had not expected this from his best friend, he had expected Altair to be rough and kiss deeply to the point where they would both be panting for breath, grinding against each other before going to bed together. That was just his personality. But Malik just sighed softly as Altair kissed the corner of his lips and his nose when he pulled back.

“C’mon.” Altair smiled and stuffed one hand into his pocket, the other reaching for Malik.

A very welcome surprise. Malik took his hand and they fell into step and they headed for their building. The elevator ride to their floor was quiet, the held hands and Altair rubbed his thumb over Malik’s knuckles. He unlocked their apartment and Malik closed the door behind them. Altair didn’t reach to turn the lights on, instead he turned back to Malik and pressed him against the door. Malik held his back as Altair dipped his head and kissed him in the dark, this time his stomach was doing flips feeling Altair kiss him with much more force. Malik groaned as Altair pulled the bottom of his hoodie and jacket up just enough to feeling the burning skin beneath. His hands were cold against Malik’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles as he gripped tightly.

“Malik.” He whispered against his lips.

A shiver went down his spine hearing Altair say his full name, it always sounded so nice in his voice. Malik leaned his head back as Altair moved down to kiss his neck. Malik’ grip on his jacket tightly feeling Altair suck a mark on him. He pulled back and admired the hickey, not a very dark one it would be gone by tomorrow night. He kissed Malik’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

“Are we dating now?” Altair whispered, an honest question that made Malik smile.

“I’d be concerned if you didn’t think so.” Malik rubbed his back.

Altair smiled brightly as he pulled back. “My first boyfriend.” He hummed to himself as he looked Malik up and down like he was trying to memorize everything about him. He smiled so widely Malik could have burst into tears.

“You sound like a middle schooler.” Malik rolled his eyes and kissed his chin.

“Shut up.” Altair ran his hands down his back and held his hips. “Don’t tell me that kiss wasn’t the fucking best though.”

“Shut up.” Malik grinned into the kiss. He could feel his stomach filled with butterflies and hear the blood rushing in his ears, he was nervous but he knew he would be okay because it was Altair. And he often knew what the other was thinking before he even opened his mouth to talk, Malik moaned and could tell by how they were kissing that they wanted the same thing.

Altair grabbed Malik’s thighs and lifted him. Malik yelped, causing Altair to laugh, as he wrapped his legs around his waist to steady himself. Malik blushed as Altair walked them towards his room. They kissed until Altair placed Malik on the bed so he was laying on his back, Altair hovered over him on his hands and knees, both panting and staring wide eyed at one another.

“Are we doing this?”  
“I’d kick your ass if you stopped now.”

Altair grinned and felt a whole different wave of nervousness fill his chest and stomach. Altair took a moment to breathe as he looked down at his friend. Glasses on his forehead so they weren’t in the way, normally neatly kept hair tousled, eyes wide with both nervousness and such a visible amount of affection Altair couldn’t help but smile back, his arm reaching to hold Altair’s shoulder.

“Are you sure though?” Altair whispered as they got more comfortable. “Cause I’ve never, with a guy before.” His voice barely loud enough to hear. He would never take something so precious from anyone, especially from Malik. Even in his drunk states he always made sure the girl he was with wanted it. He would never take what was not given.

Malik laid himself normally on the bed so his head was on Altair’s pillows, Altair reached over and turned the lamp on by his bedside table and smiled seeing the blush he was feeling mirrored on Malik’s cheeks and neck. Malik swallowed and with his trembling hand he lowered his glasses back onto his nose, their eyes met and Altair knew he was nothing but serious. “With you, always.”

Altair’s chest fluttered at the words. “I love you.” He took his hand and kissed the back on his knuckles, trying to calm himself as much as his friend. “Like this, I love you like this. More than a friend.” He could not stop the words, but he knew he meant everyone. “I’m in love with you.” His voice dropped to a whisper; it was the first time he had every said those to anyone.

They both stared at one another and let the words hang between them.

Malik could not contain his smile. “I love you too,” He wrapped his arm around Altair’s shoulders and tugged him down gently for a kiss, “love you so much.”

Altair squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face into Malik’s neck. Pulling him up from the bed and hugging him tightly, running a hand through his hair and hold him close with his other. When they pulled back Malik laughed softly and brushed Altair’s stray tears off his cheekbones. He didn’t even notice he was crying.

“You don’t have to cry geez.” Malik whispered in a teasing tone.

Altair shook his head and smiled. “Just so overwhelmed.” He chuckled letting Malik brush his tears away and looked up at him when he stopped. He held onto his best friend tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting to not be by his side. Altair breathed deeply and pressed his face into his shoulder.

Malik cupped his jaw and kissed his cheek, “Let’s go all the way tonight.” His breath made Altair shiver. “I want to and I know you do.” He ran his thumb over his cheekbone slowly.

Altair pulled back a little shocked. “Mal?” He held his middle tighter.

Malik just smiled and laid back down, pulling Altair into a kiss and so that he was back on top. “I need you,” He kissed along his jaw and up to his ear, “I need to feel you.”

Altair held back a groan at the words, never had he heard Malik talk in such a way and he was going to finish quickly if they didn’t slow down. He was both beyond excited and insanely nervous. Altair swallowed thickly and closed his eyes as Malik bit his earlobe.  
“I want to feel you, so you do me.” Malik kissed his cheekbone, stubble tickling Altair’s cheek, “I’ve done it with a guy before, I’ll guide you.”

Altair pulled back. “You have?”

Malik just grinned at his shocked expression.

“What the fuck, and you didn’t tell me?”

Malik laughed. “How the hell am I suppose to bring something like that up?”

“I dunno, just tell me? I tell you about the girls I’ve-“

“That’s great, but can we get back to it?”

“No.” Altair shook his head. “With who? You’ve been with a girl right?”

“You know I have idiot, I had sex before you!” Malik sighed. “Are we really talking about this?”

“Yes! You cant just drop that on me and-“

“I’m not telling you and please I really don’t wanna think about that right now.” Malik sighed and pressed his fingers into his eyes.

“C’mon just tell me,” Altair hummed, “you’ve never dated a guy.”

Malik grumbled and put his arm over his eyes. “Are we seriously doing this now?”

Altair thought for a moment. “Actually, tell me later I don’t wanna think about you like this with anyone else.” Altair grabbed Malik’s hand in his and twined their fingers together and pressed it back against the bed. He kissed the corner of his lips and along his jaw, hearing the little sounds that Malik made was making his cheeks grow hotter and chest flutter.

“Hey that’s not fair I’m pinned.”

Altair grinned and straddled Malik’s waist, pinning his thighs against the bed with his legs. He nearly groaned seeing Malik’s face turn completely red. Altair had pinned him completely by keepings a firm hold on his legs. “How about this?” He knew Malik was stronger than him and could fight out the hold easily but he liked having him underneath.

“You’re awful.” Malik whispered and eyed Altair’s lips.

“I always thought I’d be bottom.” Altair leaned down and brushed their lips together.

“Always?” Malik smiled and kissed him. “We can still flip.”

Altair shook his head and squeezed his hand. “I like seeing you like this.”

Malik smiled as he leaned his head up and locked their lips together for another kiss. Both soon panting and gripping their hands tightly, but neither wanting to pull apart. Malik drew his eyebrows together feeling Altair’s freehand cup his cheek and trail down his chest, then he pulled up the bottom of Malik’s hoodie and brushed hand against the soft skin on his stomach. Malik was breathless when Altair pulled back and kissed his cheeks slowly.

“I never thought you would be so gentle in bed.” Malik whispered; eyes still closed.

Altair just smiled and kissed his nose. “It’s different with you.” He kissed his cheek, “I want to take care of you, make you feel good.” Altair admitted, a little embarrassed “I want to love you.”

Malik smiled and opened his eyes, turning to see Altair looking back at him. Brown eyes met gold eyes and Altair melted. “I love you Altair.”

Altair felt his breathing hitch. Throat tightening like he was going to cry.

Malik kissed the corner of his lips and laid back down, “Have you ever seen my arm?”

Altair looked up and their eyes met, and Altair held his hand tighter seeing insecurity.

Malik looked to the side where his left arm was. Altair followed and tried to remember the last time he saw him without it wrapped. It was always wrapped and dressed, when he slept, even we he came out of the shower in nothing, but a towel wrapped around his waist his arm would be freshly wrapped. Altair had seen his scar before but could not remember the last time he had seen the scar. He nodded and Malik untangled their hands.

“I can keep it covered if you want. I don’t mind. But I do have scars on my chest and my back from the crash, I know you know, y-you’ve seen them. They’re kinda faded but still there.” He rambled, the windshield had smashed, and shards shot though his shirt cutting gashes into his chest. Malik put his hand over the sleeve of his hoodie and looked back up to his friend. Expression soft and eyes unsure. “I know it’s probably not the nicest thing to look at when we’re, like this. I can keep my shirt on.”

Altair quickly shook his head. “It’s just me,” Altair kissed his forehead, “I want to see all of you.” Never wanting Malik to feel like any part of him was ugly.

Malik blushed at his words but nodded. “Okay.” He wrapped his arm around his chest and hugged him, hiding his face in Altair’s shoulder. “Just, if you-“

“You’re beautiful.” Altair soothed a hand over his hair. “And don’t think any part of you isn’t.”

Malik squeezed him tightly.

Altair kissed his temple, knowing Malik was grateful. He pulled back. “I uh, don’t have.” He blushed but was thankful Malik had a knowing expression.

“My underwear drawer,” Malik chuckled, Altair grinned and kissed his cheek before getting to his feet and dashing across their apartment to Malik’s room. “and grab a condom!” Malik breathed deeply and sat up, reaching for his phone in his pocket, laughing when he heard Altair yell back ‘I’m clean!’. He pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself as he selected a slow playlist. Call him cheesy, but he had one for nearly every occasion. He liked to be prepared. His leg was bouncing as he combed a slow hand through his hair, he took off his glasses and laid them on the nightstand with his phone. He shuffled out of his jacket and sat waiting in his hoodie and jeans.

Altair returned, small bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. He smiled hearing the music and Malik sitting on the edge of his bed nervous smile that mirrored his own. He kicked his bedroom door closed behind himself and locked it. Setting the things he held onto the bedside and tugging his hoodie off over his head and slowly kissing Malik so they were back laying on his bed.

Telling himself to never wash that hoodie, it had a stain on the chest from when he leaned over the ice cream in the restaurant to kiss Malik.

ME 1:27am

>correction ^

>we fucked

MILES 1:30am

>YOU

>DID

>NOT

>.

AUDITORE 1:33am

>AJSJHDJANALSN

>NO FYCKING WSY

>!!!!!!

>AHHHHHAKSHKAAKJK

>ALLLLTAAAAIIRRRRRRRR

>I CANT BREATHE

Altair smiled to himself and chuckled. It was more like they had made love instead of just had sex, but his friends did not need to know everything. He would definitely keep the details to himself rather than tell them everything. He set his phone aside by the unused condom, Malik’s glasses and the lamp on his nightstand that was off and rolled back over.

His heart fluttered seeing Malik in the dark already asleep on his stomach, cheek pressed against the pillows and arm underneath. Lips swollen from kissing, cheeks still a rosy pink, hair a complete mess, the blanket that was half way up his back did nothing to hide the bite marks on his shoulders, hickeys on his collarbones and neck that he had no hope of hiding tomorrow. Altair knew he mirrored the hickeys he had put on his friend and could still feel the stretches across his back from Malik’s finger nails stinging, but it was a welcome pain. Altair sighed, feeling the happiest he had ever felt and tugged the blanket over himself and ran a hand over Malik’s back slowly. He kissed Malik’s cheek and got comfortable beside him, running a hand down his cheek and wrapping it around his back. Fingers slowly tracing a scar before he closed his eyes.

Finally sleeping by the person he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont let this flop I'm sobbing :,)


	24. Ezio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..let's pretend it hasnt been 2 months okay? :,)

Ezio yawned as walked into the main library on campus feeling like absolute crap for no good reason. The chatting students did nothing to help with how tired he was, he just wanted to scream at everyone to shut up and move out of the Starbucks line so he could get the coffee he needed to survive the day. Ezio pursed his lips as he looked around for his friends. Thursdays were the worst, so close to the weekend yet so far.

Both Desmond and Altair refused to skip their classes to have breakfast. Altair claimed that he was not getting out of bed with Malik and Desmond saying that they should meet for dinner on Friday and get absolutely sloshed. Sometimes it was hard being the energetic friend, Ezio thought. Last night after getting Altair’s text about how his night went with Malik, he ran to Desmond’s room and jumped on his bed because he was so happy for his friend, Desmond had knocked him down, yelling and Ezio tumbled to the ground laughing. Beyond happy for Altair because he could tell how much he loved Malik, and Altair deserved someone to love him back.

“We have to go,” Ezio groaned and poked Desmond on the cheek over and over as he got up off the ground. “ _per favor idiota_! And you still have to tell us what happened with you and Lucy!” Ezio watched as Desmond swatted his hand out of his face and rolled over on his bed.

“Piss off, I got a make up test tomorrow morning.” Desmond tugged the blanket over his head, ignoring his best friend. “I’ll tell you Friday, I’m busy till then.”

Ezio groaned dramatically and reluctantly rose from off the ground to leave. “Fine, asshole.” He looked over his shoulder as he left the room and saw Desmond’s smile as he lowered the blanket from above his head.

Ezio turned the volume up on his music as he waited in line for his morning coffee. He was meeting Sofia and Yusuf to study for an upcoming test and share their ideas about an essay they had due in three days. Ezio was preparing himself for the beating he would get from Sofia for not having started his two thousand word essay. He really regretted taking psychology. At this point in the term it was up to his friends to keep him interested and on track to actually do work for the class, and he was beyond grateful for them. Maybe he would not take four courses next term.

“Double expresso in that please.” Ezio fished out his debit card for the cashier.

The cashier typed into the monitor. “I feel that man.” She sighed heavily.

Ezio chuckled and nodded.

“Add a caramel macchiato with extra caramel and skim milk to his order!”

Ezio felt an arm swing around his shoulders as he looked up from his wallet, confusion on his face until he saw Yusuf Tazim smiling brightly at the cashier who looked just as confused as Ezio felt.

“Make that a large.”

The cashier made a face that clearly said she was not paid enough to deal with college students first thing in weekday mornings. Ezio couldn’t blame her.

“Please and thank you, and a cake pop.” Yusuf smiled and turned to look at Ezio. “For the lady.”

Ezio just raised an eyebrow and nodded to the cashier who was looking to him for confirmation. “Yeah add it.”

Yusuf retracted his arm and watched as Ezio typed in his pin. “Oi oi, I know your pin now.”

Ezio didn’t look up as the transaction went through. “Would it be weird if I said I trust you not to steal my card?”

Yusuf smiled, he slapped Ezio on the back as they went to stand off to the side and wait for their order. “What did you do last night man, you look like you didn’t sleep at all then crawled out from under your bed an hour ago. You better not have skipped your classes.” He untied his fluffy hair from the messy bun it was in and redid it again higher on his head, tucking loose strands behind his ears before putting his hands on his hips. He was wearing a black long sleeve that showed off his muscular build (probably a size too small because any time to show off his swimmer’s body was a good time), his facial hair was growing along back him look older than eighteen and wearing black track pants with a pair of runners.

“Whoops.” Ezio shrugged a shoulder and ran a hand through his hair. Did he look that bad? He had woken up late after playing games on his phone all night and watching YouTube on his laptop and drinking energy drinks, all while stressing over his courses that he knew he wasn’t doing as good as he should be in most of them. Ezio faintly remembers making ramen last night into the ungodly hours of the morning but it was possible he was hallucinating at that point. He pulled his hood over his head and ran his hands down his face.

Yusuf raised an eyebrow. “Were you drinking? Are you hung titties?”

“I, for the life of me, cannot remember half of the _merda_ I did last night.” Ezio closed his eyes needing his coffee. “I really thought it was Friday yesterday, I’m so done with this week.”

“Why are you like this Ezio?” Yusuf sighed dramatically as if he was in any position to judge. He was a first year that barely ever did any work for his classes, skipped probably half his three classes each week, and was having a hard time finding a job. He was what Ezio would call, a mess. He was glad Yusuf had Sofia to keep him in line. Yusuf was a great guy and he put his heart into anything he did when he wanted too but he was also extremely lazy. And a bit of an idiot, if Ezio was being completely honest.

“Dude!” Yusuf laughed made looked to the older, “You are so out of it holy shit! Gimme this.” Ezio could not protest as Yusuf pulled off his heavy backpack and swung it back onto his shoulders, carrying it for his friend. Yusuf was taller than he was and more muscular being in the college’s swim team. “ _Bok_!” He swore and over dramatically leaned back like Ezio’s bag was dragging him down. “What the hell is in here! Bricks?”

“My will to graduate dragging me down.”

“Two creams with two expresso shots, caramel macchiato and a cake pop?” A worker called out their order.

“Yup, us.” Yusuf stepped forward and stuffed the bag that held Sofia’s cake pop into the pocket of his over sized hoodie and grabbed their two coffees in each hand. He turned to find Ezio yawning, he chuckled and nudged his arm with his elbow, “C’mon sleepy head, we’re on the second floor.”

Ezio nodded and looked around the first floor of the college’s main library. It was more of a hang out place rather than a study area, the second and third floors were quiet and the place to go when trying to study. The downside was that the wifi was slower on the third floor. The pair headed to the stairs and Ezio groaned each step he took making Yusuf shake his head in disappointment and run up the stairs, claiming that Ezio needed to get back in shape. He and Desmond used to play soccer in high school but only played because it was something to do and quit after they graduated. Yusuf was one of the best first years on the small college swim team making him muscular and equipped with really strong lungs, when he went for jogs on weekends he could go for hours.

Yusuf looked over his shoulder as they passed a few bookshelves and towards the tables and desks in the study area. Sofia was sitting along at a square table with her red hair tied into a messy bun and a pen sticking out of it, no make up which was rare for her, one of Yusuf’s swim hoodies and cropped tights and Crocs with the winter lining. Sofia usually dressed nice, but not today. She was tapping a pencil against her lips as she looked down at a drawing of landscape, she was taking art classes and English classes. Five classes for a first year was a lot but if anyone could do it, it would be Sofia. She set down her pencil and grabbed an eraser and angrily erased an outline before holding her head in her hands.

“Careful,” Yusuf hissed quietly grabbing Ezio’s attention, “she’s in a bit of a mood this morning, might be that time of the month.” He shrugged, “Don’t look her directly in the eyes, don’t comment on her appearance, don’t mention her art or she’ll kill you.” Yusuf warned. “You know.”

Ezio chuckled and nodded in understanding. It was one of those days for him as well, but without the female problems.

“Got your coffee my dear!” Yusuf said happily as they walked up to the table she was at. He held it up and beamed at her.

“If you ordered it wrong Yusuf you are getting your ass back down there and-“ She stopped short seeing Ezio holding his coffee and her tone suddenly changed from pissed to happy, “Ezio! _Buongiorno_!”

Ezio smiled as he and Yusuf took seats beside one another and across from her. “ _Buongiorno Sofia, come stai_?”

Their table was near an open reading space amongst the bookshelves, a large window overlooked the first floor making the room feel not as cramped or small it would feel without the window. The few tables around them were empty expect for one other student sitting in a stool with her papers scattered across the smaller table and she had huge headphones on and was playing on a Nintendo Switch. It was quiet and they talked with hushed voices to keep the atmosphere.

Sofia shrugged a shoulder and snatched the coffee from Yusuf’s hands making him put in arms up in defense. “ _Sto bene, et tu_?” Ezio could tell she was in a mood right away.

“ _Ugale_ -“

“So I’ll just piss off then yeah?” Yusuf motioned to himself. “Turkish or English guys.”

Sofia glared at him and whispered a swear under her breath making Ezio stifle a laugh. He forgot how fun it could be hanging out with the two outside of classes, and what was even better is that he never felt like a third wheel. They rarely acted like they were dating but rather friends that were so close and knew everything about one another. Kind of like how Altair and Malik were but with way less obvious sexual tension. Sofia took a sip of her coffee and Yusuf crossed his fingers hoping he got her order right, Ezio watched and took a sip of his own. Sighing happily as the hot drink burning his tongue and seemingly warmed him up all at once. The two expresso shots made his eyes shoot open.

Sofia set her drink down and nodded making Yusuf shoot his arms into the air in victory. “Finally, they made it right.” He sighed and dragged his laptop back in front of him. “You know I would’ve ran right back down there and forced them to make a new one, right love?”

“I would’ve made you.” Sofia hummed and leaned her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

Ezio grabbed his bag from where Yusuf had put it and got his notebooks and textbook. He had forgotten his laptop on the kitchen table in he and Desmond’s dorm. Which was fine, he mused, maybe he be able to focus instead of giving into the temptation of watching useless YouTube videos for hours and hating himself after for his lack of self control. He knew Desmond hated him for not being able to tell himself no.

The good news way that their professor accepted both hand written essays and printed essays. Ezio knew he had nice penmanship and loved to show off and be showered with compliments from his professors when he got his grade.

“Have you started on the essay Ezio?” Sofia didn’t look up from the table as she tucked some of her hair behind her hair.

Ezio and Yusuf exchanged a look quickly. “I,” Ezio scratched his chin and tried to avoid her gaze when she looked up hearing his tone. “well. I have it all planned out, got all my notes right here,” He slapped his notebook for the class. “and I did extra research.” He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and leaned back in his chair. “But you know, I’ve written a few thesis statements that I gotta choose from.” He scratched the side of his face. “Other than that-“

“You haven’t started shit, have you?” Yusuf raised an eyebrow.

Ezio shot him a glare. “Shut up.” He hissed then let out a heavy sigh. He looked back to Sofia who looked nothing but unimpressed and not surprised. “Don’t be mad, I had more important things to give my attention to.”

Sofia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and tilted her chin down a little. “Those things being?”

Yusuf watched, amused, as Ezio tried to come up with a smarter excuse than the one he had. Yusuf grinned and leaned his elbow on the table and held his head in his hand as he watched his friend stutter. He blew some of his thick hair out of his eye as exchanged a look with Sofia.

“Okay fine!” Ezio groaned. “I was making sure my friends would get with their crushes okay? They both went on dates this week.”

Yusuf snorted and Sofia chuckled.

“Yeah, laugh go ahead.” Ezio rolled his eyes, “ _stronzi_.”

“I’ll give it to you if your friends did get with them,” Yusuf laughed. “if they didn’t then big oof.”

Ezio made a face, proud of his friends. “They did!” He sat up more, “My roommate got with his girl and my other friend got with his man.” Ezio sighed, “I can’t wait to see those dumbasses in a relationship.”

Sofia smiled before picking up her pencil again. “That great, but at least pick a thesis statement and write your essay introduction and I’ll read over it okay?” Sofia motioned to Yusuf, “You too.”

Yusuf grumbled as he reached down to his backpack that was under the table and pulled out his laptop. It was covered in stickers of sports teams and Star Wars references. Yusuf and sci-fi nerd, Desmond would get along well.

“You guys gotta meet my friends,” Ezio chuckled as he plugged in his headphones and put on one of his favourite opera songs. “you would get along with my roommate.” Ezio picked up his pencil and tapped his lips with it. “We’re going out tomorrow wanna come?” He looked at both of his friends.

Sofia looked up from her art briefly and met Ezio’s eyes.

Ezio laughed at her expression. “Next time Sofia, unless you wanna hang with the boys.”

Sofia chuckled and shook her head. “Just bring him home safe,” He motioned to Yusuf, “he doesn’t handle his alcohol as well as he thinks he does.”

Yusuf shot her a glare but turned back to Ezio. “I’ll come, but you sure I just won’t be like barging in on you guys?” He shrugged, “It’d be nice to make more friends but I don’t-“

“Relax,” Ezio nudged him, “you won’t be. I’ll text you and pick you up, I’m gonna be DD and Altair will get the beers.”

Yusuf smiled.

“We’re eating out somewhere then we can probably go back to Altair’s apartment to drink.” Ezio sighed. “I wish we were in Canada, fuck this twenty-one legal bullshit.” Ezio looked sideways to Yusaf and instantly caught onto the face he was making. “It’s fine don’t worry, Altair’s a nice guy he’ll let you over.”

Yusuf was clearly hesitating about going to someone else’s home who he hadn’t even met yet. “It’s alright I can just meet your friends another time-“

Ezio pulled out his phone and starting texting into it. “Okay look I just asked him.”

Yusuf flushed. “You’re such a pain Ezio.”

“Do you wanna get drunk tomorrow or not?”

“Well yeah but-“

“Then, shut up.” Ezio held up a finger and noticed Sofia laughing.

“Yes please take him, give me one night to relax this week.” Sofia leaned back in her chair.

Yusuf threw his arms up in the air. “What are you saying woman? Do you not love me and want me to move out or what?”

“I want soak in the bath while reading my art textbook with candles around and not hear you scream at the top of your lungs because you suck at battle royale games.” Sofia closed her eyes. “It’ll be nice for you to make more friends than those assholes on your swim team,” She looked to Ezio again, “please take him with you.”

Yusuf huffed. “You sound like my mother.”

Sofia didn’t miss a beat. “You make me act like your mother.”

"Oh here," Yusuf huffed and reached into the pocket of his hoodie. "almost forgot." He pulled of the cakepop he had made Ezio buy. 

Sofia gasped and snatched the pastry from her boyfriend's hand. "You didn't."

"I didn't," Yusuf motioned to Ezio with his thumb. "he did. How much do I owe you for her stuff?"

Ezio shook his head, "Nah it's fine."

Sofia stuffed half of the cakepop and hummed happily. "I owe you my life Ezio."

Yusuf raised an eyebrow. "I ordered it for you."

Sofia looked to him, "Love you."

Yusuf smiled happily. "I love you too my Sofia."

Ezio laughed at them then turned his attention to his phone when it vibrated in his hand. He read it and Yusuf turned to him, “Look see?” He held his phone out so Yusuf could read the text message. “Altair says it’s cool.”

Yusuf raised an eyebrow. “He says ‘he can come as long as he doesn’t pass out and if he’s cool with hearing the gay details’. What the hell does that mean? And that barely sounds like a yes.”

Ezio laughed. “I told you, he finally got with his best friend. And a yes is a yes, don't complain.”

“Oh yeah, and that’s cool I support and the gays and lesbians wherever they may be hiding.” Yusuf scratched the back of his neck as he nodded to Ezio’s phone. “And what’s up with his name, its like ahhahah or something on your phone?”

Ezio shrugged. “He’s Arabic, his last name is Ibn-La’Ahad.” Yusuf’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Him and his boyfriend are from Syria, so you’re practically neighbors!”

Yusuf laughed. “I’m for sure coming now.”

Ezio nodded and set his phone aside hitting play on his music again. “We’re all minorities, except for Desmond.” Ezio frowned after a moment. “He’s lived here all his life so he’s basically white, but he’s got a little bit of everything in him that weirdo, he doesn’t look very white either. He’ll probably bring his friend Connor,” Ezio noticed how Yusuf looked up at that. “it’ll be his time meeting the boys as well. And fear not he’s also brown, Native American I’m pretty sure.”

“Are you racist Ezio?” Yusuf laughed and shook his head. “You’re sounding really racist right about now.”

“Oh c’mon you’re tired of all the white people and American accents too, don’t lie.”

Sofia raised her pencil. “I am!”

Yusuf looked to Sofia. “You too?”

Sofia nodded with an easy smile as she looked out the window to the main library floor. Her artwork far from finished as he bent to reach into her backpack for coloured pencils. Ezio and Yusuf kept talking about tomorrow and planning until Sofia turned back to them after grabbing more of her art supplies. “Speaking about being tired of Americans,” Ezio and Yusuf looked in her direction. “look Ezio it’s some Italians.”

Ezio’s eyes widened and eyebrows raised.

Sofia turned away from the window and shook her head. “Too bad its those Borgia twins though, he’s a _cretini_ and she’s a _puttana_.”

Yusuf chuckled darkly. “Language love.”

Sofia raised an eyebrow. “Would you rather me call them that in English?’

Yusuf continued to laugh as Ezio jumped to his feet and rounded the table to look out the window into the man floor. The couple frowned at one another as they watched their friend stare down at the Italian twins below.

Ezio located them right away. It was a boy and girl, they walked arm in arm and were wearing expensive brand names and drawing the attention of the tables and students around them. The girl has long straight blonde hair that flowed down her back and the boy had a black undercut, both had pale skin and dark eyes. They laughed obnoxiously and took a seat at a long table with a few other students, they continued to talk together making the other students around them frown and pack their stuff up to more somewhere else where the twins weren’t talking. The girl pulled out her brand new phone threw her head back as she spoke into it and the boy pulled out his expensive Macbook. Ezio hated them after watching them function for just a minute.

They were also the ones that had beat up his boyfriends a week or two ago, giving gentle and kind Leonardo a black eye and a split lip. His bruises were finally starting to fade away but he still but a bandage over his eyebrow and applied a cream to his lip to it would heal faster. Leonardo had told Ezio that he didn’t want Ezio to confront the Borgia twins or do anything to try and get back at them for what they had done to Leonardo.

Ezio’s fists clenched as he continued watching them.

Sofia noticed as touched Ezio’s arm. “Are you okay Ezio?” She looked across the table and Yusuf shrugged, also confused by his friend’s reaction to seeing the twins.  
Ezio sighed and swallowed thickly. “They beat up my boyfriend a while ago.” Ezio felt a wave of emotion over take him remembering how hurt Leonardo looked.

Sofia gasped. “They did what?” She looked out the window.

“They beat him up, like fists?” Yusuf’s jaw fell open.

Ezio nodded.

“Did he call the police, they could be charged!” Sofia spoke louder.

“Or at least tell the college security, they could be kicked out.” Yusuf sat up straighter to look over the table and out the window.

Ezio shook his head and sighed. “Leonardo hates violence, he told me not to do anything and he didn’t do anything either.” He watched the twins closely before walking back around the table and taking a seat. “As much as I love Leonardo being mature and not wanting to make a big deal of what happened, I made him promise to call the police if it happens again.” He looked around at his friends, “You guys be careful around them too okay? I heard they hate other Italians so be careful Sofia.”

Sofia nodded seriously and turned back away from the window.

Yusuf reached across the table and took Sofia’s hand in his, he twined their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. “If anything happens to you by their hand I will destroy them both.” He squeezed her hand and looked back to Ezio. “Same for you.”

Ezio smiled a little. “Trust me I want nothing more to go down there and beat the _merda_ out of the boy and I would destroy the girl’s phone and anything else she values.”

Sofia reached across the table and put her hand on Ezio’s forearm. “You’re really amazing for not doing anything to them when they hurt Leonardo so much.” She offered a small smile. “They aren’t worth the effort Ezio, and you would only get in trouble.”

Ezio nodded with a shrug, he leaned his elbow on the table and held his head in his hand. “Just be careful okay? They beat Leonardo up because he’s gay.”

Yusuf shook his head. “Wow seriously? How fucking childish, fuck them they definitely aren’t worth getting in trouble for.”

“I know, it’s so stupid.” Ezio sighed heavily, his mood that was getting better being with his friends completely deflating.

Yusuf noticed and slapped his back. “C’mon don’t get sappy now, don’t even waste time thinking about those ugly twins just looked at them. They think their hot shit? They’re probably dumber than sand.”

Ezio smiled weakly at Yusuf’s attempts to make him feel better.

Sofia tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. “They’re idiots, going after Leonardo for being gay? If anything Ezio, think about how strong your boyfriend is for not wanting you to get back at them.” She smiled. “Can I meet him? He sounds really amazing.”

Ezio nodded quickly. “Of course! You’re both art majors!” He sighed happily, “Leonardo would love you Sofia, and you too.” He patted Yusuf on the shoulder, “But Sofia more.”

Yusuf scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Great! Double date next week!” Ezio smiled and picked up his pen so finally start on his paper feeling better.

“It’s a date.” Yusuf echoed and smiled across the table at his girlfriend with a smile.

Sofia clasped her hands together. “Finally! Another Italian to be friends with.”

Ezio laughed and looked to Yusuf, “Sorry not sorry if we all switch to Italian when we all go out.”

Yusuf’s eye twitched. “Fine, I’ll just speak Arabic with your other friends.”

Sofia looked across the table. “You know another language besides Turkish and English?”

“ _Nem, sayidati_.” Yusuf winked and closed his eyes.

Ezio and Sofia shared a look before laughing,

“Why are you laughing!” Yusuf pouted, “That was supposed to be cool!”

Ezio and Sofia continued to laugh, and Yusuf eventually rolled his eyes and chuckled along with them. Ezio looked around at his friend and was thankful they could make him laugh so easily. He smiled to himself and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, and so sorry for such a long time between updates! I finished my first term of school so I'll have a little more time to write and for updates! And thanks so so much for reading if you got this far! The support mean everything <3


	25. Desmond

“That’s it?” Ezio leaned forward on the futon expectantly.

Desmond flushed as all eyes landed on him, even Yusuf was looking up from his phone at Ezio’s side. Leonardo, tipsy and swaying back and forth close to Ezio on the other side of him. Malik had his head down as he waited for a decent amount of smoke to rise in, he and Altair’s bong, he was holding the base with his one hand and Altair was holding the lighter for him. They had passed the bong around a few times during the night and Altair had finally convinced Malik to take a few hits. They sat side by side on bean bags, their television connected to Altair’s laptop and playing his favourite playlist behind them. Connor was sitting at his side, picking at his nails as they sat on the couch.

The group had met up and gone out for dinner at a restaurant where they were all introduced to one another. Only Connor and Yusuf hadn’t met everyone before but were quick to settle in. Yusuf stealing most of the attention as he spoke and told the others about himself, causing Ezio to roll his eyes often and smack him in the head. Malik and Connor had got along well, they talked about their backgrounds and what their careers were going to be as they all ate. After ordering and sharing a few desserts they got into their cars and followed Altair and Malik to the liquor store before heading back to their apartment. There, Altair was quick to share drinks and Malik tossed in some snacks into the oven for later as they put a movie on and talked about their studies, families, friends, interests and of course, girls. Leonardo had zoned out for most of the girl talk.

Desmond shrugged and blushed under all the attention. “Well yeah? What else do you want me to say?” Desmond looked down to his lap. “We went out for dinner and after I told her I liked her and if she didn’t feel the same that I hoped it wouldn’t make our friendship awkward. That’s it.”

Ezio sighed and leaned back, muttering in Italian until Leonardo nudged him. Yusuf chuckled and nudged Altair’s shoulder, motioning to Desmond as he whispered something in Arabic. Altair chuckled then turned his attention back to Malik who lifted his head and let out a cloud of thick smoke from his lips. Altair smiled.

“Shut up you assholes.” Desmond muttered and grabbed his beer from the coffee table and took a sip, they were all a few drinks in except for Ezio and Connor. Ezio was DD that night and Connor didn’t drink. “I told her when I dropped her off outside the girls dorm, we kissed she told me she liked me too and I asked her if she wanted to go out with me and she did so.” He shrugged and leaned back on the couch. “We’re dating.”

Leonardo smiled tiredly; his blue eyes half shut. “That sounds romantic Desmond.” His face had finally healed from the beating he got a few weeks ago, but the cut on his lip was still there and he kept a band aid over his eyebrow with medicine that would make sure the cut didn’t scar.

Yusuf scoffed. “Romantic? Have you been to the girls dorms? There’s so many stray cats, there always people fucking in the back of cars and it always smells like cheap weed.” He motioned to Desmond. “Did you confess front or back of the building?”

Who even was this guy again? Desmond sighed and rolled his eyes at him. Yusuf was polite when they first met and Desmond liked him, but as soon as the younger had a little bit of alcohol in his system he was way louder and more direct. “Front.” Yusuf was definitely someone Desmond wouldn’t want to drink with again, Desmond was a calm drunk while Yusuf seemed to be the chatty-in-your-face drunk.

Yusuf nodded and leaned back and closed his eyes. “Good on ya, the back is always so much worse my girlfriend used to live in ‘em.” He looked to Connor and nodded his chin at him. “You got a girlfriend?”

Connor blushed instantly. “No.” Blushing more realizing he was the only single one.

Yusuf made a surprised face. “Are you shitting me? No homo but you’re a really good looking guy! You should have tons of girls throwing themselves at you!”

“Uh thanks.” Connor scratched the back of his neck and looked anywhere but all of the eyes on him. “Well, I guess there is this one girl I’ve been talking to for a little while.”

Desmond grinned widely. Evie Frye. They had met about a week go and Jacob had text Desmond almost instantly after they exchanged their phone numbers asking Desmond about Connor because apparently Evie was clearly head over heels for him too. Jacob had told Desmond that since she met Connor she had finally gotten over her latest breakup with a guy named something like Henry Green? Desmond didn’t know though, Jacob rambled a lot when he text.

“Does she go here?” Altair asked.

Connor nodded, “Yeah me and Desmond met her and her twin brother not that long ago.”

Desmond made a suggestive face. “And it’s only a matter of time before our boy here asks her out.” Desmond watched as Altair and Leonardo smiled.

“Hell yeah man, its cuffing season.” Yusuf winked. “Ask her to go skating girls love that shit.”

Connor laughed a little. “Thanks guys.”

Ezio rose to his feet and crossed the living room to pat Desmond on the shoulder as he went to the mini fridge for an energy drink. Desmond noticed he really had a problem with those. Ezio cracked open the drink and returned to the futon. Yusuf tugged his hood over his wavy hair and tied the strings tight around his face as he scrolled through his social media feed.

“Do you mind if I use your washroom?” Connor asked politely and Altair looked in his direction and smiled.

“Nope, its right beside my room.” Altair motioned over his shoulder with his thumb as he finished his can of beer and set the bong on the coffee table in front of him.

“Thanks.” Connor got to his feet and walked off.

Malik groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck me, why did I do that?” Desmond chuckled and watched as he leaned his head on Altair’s shoulder after another soft groan. “I’m gonna throw up.”

“Please don’t.” Altair wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. “You’ll be fine just don’t think too much.”

Ezio rolled his eyes at the display of affection but Leonardo smiled at them, Desmond couldn’t help but smile too. Altair deserved someone to love and he deserved someone to love him back. Desmond knew he was probably as affection starved as a person could get, his family leaving him at such a young age and only ever having Malik at his side. He was happy for his friend.

Desmond, Ezio and Altair were best friends and Desmond was glad to see his best friends starting to settle down into serious relationships. Ezio and Leonardo would definitely be together for a long time Desmond could easily tell, even if they broke up they would stay as close friends. Altair and Malik were practically already married, they lived together, talked about their future and how they would always be together no matter what, Altair had told Desmond earlier that he was looking for a new car to surprise Malik with and now that they had finally started dating Desmond just knew there would be a ring in a few years.

“He’s a really good guy,” Altair motioned his head back talking about Connor, “I feel like I’m tainting the poor kid with tonight.” He chuckled.

“You make us sound like hardcore alcoholics or something.” Desmond laughed. “But yeah Connor’s pretty great.” He hummed and closed his eyes. “He doesn’t have very many friends so I’m glad I dragged his ass out with us tonight.”

“We’ve been talking about everything all night and he’s barely said anything,” Ezio pursed his lips and untied his hair from his usual low ponytail. “You sure we’re not freaking him out? Two gay couples,” Altair raised an eyebrow and Malik snorted, “bongs and blunts, and underage drinking? No offence but he doesn’t probably thinks we’re the wrong crowd.” Ezio tied his hair into a loose bun and brushed his bangs behind his ears.

Leonardo laughed and shoved Ezio. “Don’t flatter yourself so much _amore_.” Ezio flushed as Yusuf laughed.

“You know what I mean!” Ezio muttered. “I’m just saying I don’t want him to think we’re a bunch of shitty people.”

“He wouldn’t think that, chill.” Desmond frowned.

Yusuf chuckled. “He’s cool I definitely need his number to keep in touch. I bet he’s got good grades.” He yawned and crossed his arms behind his head.

Desmond took a sip from his beer. “He’ll open up, he’s just pretty shy meeting new people for the first time.” He looked around at their group and laughed. “And can you blame him, look at us.”

“Yeah I guess.” Altair stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud groan. “What’re you guys up to his weekend?” He wrapped an arm around Malik’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. “We got a fucking physics test on Tuesday, other than that nothing if you guys wanna go out or study together. Just no sleeping over tonight, Maria’s coming early in the morning to drop off her cat for us to look after.”

“I still don’t understand why the hell you said yes to looking after her stupid cat for the weekend.” Malik groaned, “If it pisses in here I’m throwing it out the window.”

Desmond laughed. “Wait Maria? The one I met? Doesn’t she live on campus, how does she have a cat?”

Altair shrugged. “Beats me.”

Yusuf looked up from his phone. “Me and Sofia have a cat.”

Ezio looked sideways to Leonardo before answering his question about their plans for the weekend. “I’m meeting with a friend-“

“Christina.” Leonardo sang playfully.

Ezio flushed. “-for dinner tomorrow night.”

Desmond pursed his lips and he and Altair exchanged a look before turning their attention back to Ezio. Desmond still was a little confused on what exactly had happened between Ezio and Christina and he wanted to know more but he knew it wasn’t the time to ask. If Ezio didn’t want to bring it up, Desmond didn’t want to push his friend to tell him too much. Even if he was dying to know the details.

“Awkward.” Yusuf hid the word behind a cough and Leonardo laughed.

Ezio groaned and got to his feet. “Okay yes! Me and Christina kissed, but she’s got a boyfriend too and she made the move I was just being polite!” Ezio looked around at his friends. “She’s moving away and I doubt I’ll ever see her again.” He crossed his arms and flushed seeing unimpressed and uninterested faces. “I don’t wanna hear it anymore, I told Leonardo I’m sorry and-“

“Hey man, you’re the one that’s acting all defensive.” Altair chuckled and Desmond grinned. “I’m sure there’s more to the story but is it really any of my business? Not really.”

Leonardo slapped Ezio on the butt, startling him. “I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, you need to relax it’s not that big a deal-“

Malik’s eyes popped open and he covered his mouth with his hand quickly. “I’m gonna throw up!” Everyone watched as he scrambled to his feet and headed to the washroom.

“Connor wipe your ass and get out!” Altair yelled as he watched Malik hold the wall for support as he walked to the only washroom. “Mal’s gonna puke!”

Connor quickly came around the corner with the drying towel in his hands and Malik choked out an apology as he slammed the door behind him. Connor blinked and looked to the towel in his hands after he dried them, he hesitated for a moment before draping it over the door handle. He put his hands in his hoodie pocket and took his seat beside Desmond again.

Everyone winced hearing Malik vomit.

“Maybe making him take a few hits wasn’t the best idea.” Altair motioned to the bong, Malik hurled again and Altair rubbed his temples. “Shit, he’s not gonna let this one slip.”

“Poor guy.” Yusuf shook his head and checked his watch.

Desmond looked to his watch too and saw it was a little passed midnight. “Should we go?”

Altair got to his feet and shook his head. “I’m sure he’ll be fine just lemme check on him.” Altair lowered his hood as he knocked on the washroom door, “Babe? You alright?” He opened the door and recoiled. “Jesus Mal!” He groaned loudly. “Fucking nasty.” He fake gagged as he went in and closed the door behind himself.

Ezio sighed after a moment. “I still can’t believe they’re dating.”

“I know!” Desmond laughed and he looked to Connor who was watching them with a questioning expression. “Trust me, they were made for each other and are just realizing it. Altair’s mom and sister don’t talk to him and they’re in Syria, his dad killed himself after they moved here, Malik’s parents find it hard to be around him ‘cause his younger brother died in a car accident five years ago and he lived but lost his arm.” Desmond explained briefly, Connor made a shocked face. “I know right? Such a great love story.” Desmond took another sip of beer remembering how he and Altair got really drunk together once and told each other everything.

Connor shrugged a shoulder. “Not what I was thinking, but I guess so.”

“Maybe we should go soon.” Leonardo checked his phone. “Malik’s probably going to go right to bed after throwing up everything in his stomach.”  
Ezio nodded and nudged Yusuf who was dozing off. “Sure, this one’s out of it too.” He chuckled at Yusuf, “Light weight.”

“Don’t insult me like that!” Yusuf glared.

“Dude, you’re like this after five beers.” Desmond chuckled, proud of himself for only feeling a little tipsy after six.

Yusuf stuck his tongue out at Desmond. “Shut up.”

Desmond chuckled and finished off his beer. Yusuf was a completely different character than Desmond was used to meeting but he liked him after spending a few hours with him. Desmond wanted to hang out with him again, maybe to a gamer bar to celebrate finishing exams. They had spent most of the first hour of meeting explaining their classes and enthusiastically discussing their interests in different shows and games. It had been a fun evening of catching up with friends and Desmond was happy to have introduced some of his closet friends to Connor. He nudged Connor beside him and the other looked at him and smiled in question.

“I’m ready to go if you are.” Desmond shrugged.

Altair suddenly popped his head out of the washroom and looked at everyone. “He’s fine, I’ll put him to bed-“

“Married couple.” Yusuf sighed and smiled.

“-you can leave or stay if you want.” He ducked back into the bathroom.

“I think we’ll leave.” Ezio yawned and got to his feet, Leonardo nodded and held onto Ezio’s arm to keep his balance as he stood up. “Yusuf get up.”

Yusuf groaned and made grabby hands for Ezio to help him up. Ezio groaned before helping the younger to his feet.

Connor got up and grabbed his soda cans from the coffee table. Desmond stretched his hands high over his head and checked his phone. He smiled seeing a text from Lucy.

“Oi,” Altair’s voice came form the bathroom and Desmond grinned seeing him helping Malik to his room. “take your cans if your leaving and throw out the chip bags and candy wrappers.” He motioned to the mess on the coffee table. “You make it look like there was a bunch of kids here.” He adjusted Malik’s arm over his shoulders and held his waist.

“Gotcha.” Yusuf muttered. Ezio went to their little kitchen and grabbed a garbage form under the sink and they all threw their garbage into it. Desmond swept the wrappers off the table and into the bag with his arm and Yusuf chuckled at the display. They had eaten way more snacks than they realized.

“What about recycling?” Connor held onto his cans and looked to Ezio who was holding the bag in front of him.

Leonardo made a lopsided smile. “The plant is doomed anyway.”

Connor made a face before putting them in the garbage bag. Desmond clapped a hand on his back and Connor watched as Ezio tied the bag and set it beside the door for them to take out when they leave. They got dressed in their winter coats and Altair waved them off as they left his apartment. They all shuffled into the small elevator and Desmond laughed as Connor stiffened when Yusuf leaned his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed.

“Text me when you get home! I’m sleeping at Leonardo’s tonight!” Ezio waved bye to Desmond as Leonardo and Yusuf fought over the passenger seat of Desmond’s Honda Civic. Connor was driving him home and Ezio needed it to get to drive Yusuf home so he had Desmond’s car.

“Sure.” Desmond waved bye. Connor ducked into the new car he bought and started the engine. It was used but it was time he got his own car, he had been saving up for years and was tired of the bus breaking down in the winter when he was already running late. Altair and Connor had talked about cars for a while when they first met. An interest that Desmond didn’t know his friend had.

“Hey!”

Desmond was shocked to hear Altair yelling. He looked around the parking lot trying to find his friend but couldn’t see through the falling snow and his vision that was getting a little blurry from the drinks that were finally catching up to him.

“Up here!”

Desmond watched as Leonardo and Yusuf stopped fighting and everyone followed Altair’s voice up. Desmond laughed seeing him with half his upper body leaning out his window from the floor of his apartment. He was waving something in his arm.

“You forgot your phone you Turkish idiot!”

Desmond watched as Yusuf checked his pockets with wide eyes. “Fuck me!” Yusuf screamed and Altair laughed loudly. Ezio sighed heavily and Leonardo shoved Yusuf away and scrambled into the passenger seat quickly. Yusuf stomped his way back into the apartment building. Connor chuckled quietly as Desmond got into his car.

Desmond closed his eyes and leaned his head back. It had been a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short kinda rushed but this was fun to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe feel free to ask questions if anything is confusing, or even if you wanna see me try and write something I’ll totally take requests for chapters cause this is something fun I wanna do with the AC community <3


End file.
